<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by Charizarrdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133599">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo'>Charizarrdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Blood, Bonding, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Isolation, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Packs, Werewolves, no beta we die like men, past trauma, rogue - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[y/n] lives in a world she wished she never knew existed, never known the horrors and forced to live a certain way. Breaking free and choosing her own life was the best decision yet. But as things start to look up and for the better is when everything turns bleak, pages of books she had well-hidden ripped open and she is forced to undergo the same fears once again.</p><p>A tiny speck of light in the surrounding darkness is what drives her, something she always craved but never indulged on. Something for once so close and comforting she can't help but ﬁght for it, even if that means facing her fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackbeard Pirates &amp; Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach &amp; Reader, Whitebeard Pirates &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They're real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome at something new I wanted to give a try. I'm fairly new to the whole werewolf AU thingie so please bear with me on this one xD<br/>As the story goes on more intense subject will occur so be warned, I'll put up a warning before that is going to happen and for now it'll take some time before we reach that far into the story. But it's a short warning beforehand.</p><p>Now without further ado, enjoy my take on werewolves with our sweet flaming turkey as the prized chicken! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*knock knock*</em>
</p><p>With great trepidation she moves to the door, body shaking in distress as feet settle themselves unstable on the wooden floor, deciding yet again whether or not to open the barrier separating her from the outside. By now they most definitely sensed that she’s home, meaning there is no option for her to ignore the intimidating auras. If she does, then without a doubt they will break down the door. </p><p>Why are they here, she has done nothing wrong to insinuate their attention. Living far enough from the edge of their territory including a good distance away from the city. Taking care in never overstepping the invisible borders as she knew fully well it could only bring unwanted attention on her.</p><p>If only she never made the decision to move here and instead went for her other option, an island further up north were packs are less dense and intimidating. Living conditions may be bad but at least the chances of dealing with problems like these would be significantly smaller. How stupid of her. </p><p>As the knocking persists she reached out for the doorknob. Shaky fingers turning the lock before stiffly pulling the wooden door open.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—<b>O</b>—</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>[y/n] is a twenty-four year old girl, who has lived most of her life by herself. The solidarity of the woods a comforting yet creepy home as she lived on her own for years. Escaping the dreadful truth about herself as well as others, living in a world where werewolves are no myth you read about in books or see in movies, here they are a real phenomena, lurking between mankind to keep their identity hidden.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At the young age of eight her parents were killed. Slaughtered at the hands, or more like muzzles, of werewolves, a pack to be more precisely. She was spared as she had ran away like her parents begged her to do. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her but never able to escape the inevitable doom. Werewolves are a lot faster than humans, let alone a child, and they easily caught up with her after enjoying their feast.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When the large creatures had surrounded her, all [y/n] could do was to let herself drop to the ground in fear with tears streaming down her face, begging in a small voice to be spared. Stupidly asking the bloodthirsty monsters to let her and her parents go, knowing in the back of her mind that they didn’t make it. The dark red liquid dripping from the black matted muzzle an answer to her question and she felt sick. Her frail body shivering uncontrollably and paralyzed by fear as it felt like someone dropped a bucket of ice water over her fallen form.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Scared whimpers pushing their way between her sealed lips as the largest wolf approached her. Big paws heavily slamming on the dirt ground, nails scratching the surface with each slouched yet intimidating step before halting in front of the weeping girl. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Every growl and bark coming from the frightening wolves making her jerk in terror, not understanding what they meant and fearing to know their true intent. They stopped communicating, the silence of the night overtaking once again only to be filled with heavy breathing, from whom [y/n] doesn’t know, it could be her or the surrounding creatures. The large wolf once again closing in on her, a head almost twice as big as hers nearing her face and she closed her tearstained eyes. Wet muzzle tilting her head, angling her so it has easier access to her slender neck. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Her whimpers growing more frantic at the hot air blown on her neck, the outline of teeth scratching her skin and she feels the pull to get up and <em>run</em>. Her body just won’t comply with her. A loud scream tore through the calming sounds of nightlife when the beast punctured her skin, blood flowing freely from the wound and dripping on the dirt floor. She tried to push the head away with all her might but to no avail, her conscience slipping with every futile struggle. Her eyelids slowly drooping as dark overtook her, dragging her further away from the real world. A content smile on her face as [y/n] knew she would see her parents again.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—<b>O</b>—</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunlight shines in her eyes, blinding her from her surroundings and disorientating her sleep induced mind. Waking up has never felt so horrible. [y/n] is drained, her body sore and aching as it feels like she hasn’t slept for weeks. Every movement strained as her muscles burn, feeling as if she endured the most intense training.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Her awakening mind slowly coming up to speed and she remembers all events of that horrible night. The day ending and dusky skies appearing on the horizon as she was out with her parents, how they heard growls and humongous wolves jumped at them. The pained faces of her parents as they begged her to run and how she heard their screams echo between the trees as she ran, not daring to look back.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Vividly she remembers the wolves encircling her, trapping her in one place as their malicious eyes followed her every move. How a large wolf had approached her and bit her, the spot in her neck throbbing at the memory and she reaches up a hand. Taking note of the bandages wrapped around her neck and extra padding on the wound. A single tear falling down her face as she thought she had died, remembering how soothing the thought was to be reunited with her parents. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Now she’s all alone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Not a moment later someone entered her room, the man looking in slight bewilderment as her bandaged body sits upright on the bed. A smile took over his features as he snapped out of his stunned state, he calmly explained her that she is safe but wouldn’t tell her anything else. All her questions are ignored as the man continues to smile at her before leaving her alone once again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The months passed and during that time [y/n] learned more. They explained her she had been turned into a werewolf and gave her all the necessary information on werewolves. It had taken days before the information finally kicked in, her mind was set with disbelieve as she could not understand what happened. None of it made sense to her but the people taking care of her were in no mood to explain more to her, not even clarifying why her parents had to be killed and she was spared.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>More and more time passed and by now [y/n] is a teenager at the age of sixteen. She had learned all she needed to know during her stay in this god-awful pack. The only reason why the leader decided on turning her was because she would make for an interesting new pawn in his schemes. [y/n] is used as a literal slave, all and every dirty chore ditched upon her. Never treating her fair and excluding her from pack activities. Always receiving foul looks and snarls as she was just a turned wolf and no full blood, a worthless mutt in their eyes. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>One night she overheard the pack leaders discussing plans on what they could do with her. Since she didn’t seem as convenient as they hoped they were going to use her as bait. Stories go around of a pack several hundred kilometers away from here, she doesn’t know which pack or why but the stories tell of the everlasting feud going on between them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>At that moment she made up her mind, there is no way in the living hell that she’s going to let herself get used as some decoy. At night she snuck out, first going to her room and grabbing whatever she thought would be fundamental in her trek. Clothes, a few important books, the small amount of money she stashed away and most importantly; the last piece of memory she had from her parents, a pendant with their pictures. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>When she was done in her room, [y/n] sneaked into the kitchen of the packhouse, taking small bits of food that would get her through the first few days. She ran, as fast as she could and never looked back, running out of their territory and not stopping. [y/n] kept running until her lungs burned, the stale taste of blood invaded her mouth and her legs were on fire. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>She ran and she ran. Never stopping for too long before moving further and further away from the place that haunted her for years. Within a few days she had created a significant distance between her and the pack. Right now she is hidden on an island far away, having hidden on different ships as a stowaway and traveling through the woods as to not be spotted on the roads of the large islands or mainland. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>That is how she lived for the past years. Constant hiding and living alone. Living amongst the humans a difficult feat as the chances of being caught are extremely high. Hunters live amongst the humans and have their ways of sniffing out those who are not human, if she were to be spotted by one she would meet her inevitable end. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>She vowed to never join another pack, not trusting other packs to be better than the one she ran away from. It’s the reason why [y/n] stayed out of other packs their territories, always making sure to double check a place before moving there. Right now she is a rogue, a wolf without a pack who lives in solidarity; an outcast. Most packs don’t treat rogues all too kindly, they are known for being malicious and unfit for normal werewolf society, it’s the reason rogues are attacked if they get too close to a pack’s territory. Fear of the unknown as they wish to protect their pack, their family.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After she had fled, she made her home in the forest. Thanks to the dense shield of leaves and thick bushes it was a nice and secluded place for her, no one around to bother her as she had the entire place to herself. However there is a downside to her living on her own, wolves need to live together in order be stay healthy and strong. Being without a pack makes a wolf more prone to insanity and illness. Rogues mostly fall victim to these diseases and more, another reason why packs defend themselves from rogues. That is the reason why most rogues make their own packs, ensuring their health and claiming a territory of their own. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>[y/n] is stubborn, she didn’t want to join any pack. She is fine all by herself and believes she can grow into a fine woman without the support of a pack. Maybe she will start a pack of her own, a safe haven for herself where she wouldn’t be treated like trash, it had been a dream of her when she was a child and lived in her old pack. Those wonderful dreams where she imagined leading her own pack, never mind the fact that she is no alpha, and how this pack would feel like an actual family, the one thing she’s been craving for so long. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>She knows that her own health is in a bad condition right now, her hair thin where it used to be thick and lively, pale skin that used to have a warm glow and dark circles forming underneath her eyes. But she doesn’t care. All she ever wanted was a normal live, a human live with human friends, to meet a nice human boy, eventually get married and have human babies. To go to school and learn all kinds of interesting things and make more friends. But all that is robbed from her that one night all those years ago, now she is forced to live the life of a werewolf.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Now, after years of living alone in the woods with the bare minimum of contact with others, be it werewolves or humans, she finally gathered the courage to buy herself a home. It wasn’t much, a small cabin hidden in the woods that definitely needs a renovation, but none of that mattered to her. This is her first place that she might come to call her home, not some random abandoned shed found in the woods or a self-made tent built from branches and leaves.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After all these years of living in the forest secluded from others, it was not like [y/n] is behind on the news. She kept an eye on the ongoing events in the newspapers and learned how to use modern society’s technology. With the random jobs she could find, [y/n] could live a semi comfortable life and was able to buy all necessities she could not hunt in the forest. It may have taken her longer than she originally wished for, but finally she made—and stolen—enough money to afford her own place.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Before the actual move she did a lot of researching, trying to find a place that is nowhere near any pack’s territory. Only two houses seemed her best options. One is on an island and a small pack resides there, they have claimed the west side of the island as their own territory and the available home is on the southeast side. The major downside is that the living conditions are horrible, the house is barely hanging on and the island itself holds very few places for a hunt. Most of the forest has been taken down to accommodate more living space for humans and what remains of the forest mainly belongs to the pack.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>With that in mind, the second place was her best bet. The place may look a little run down but nothing some planks and licks of paint can’t hide. What will become her territory is on the mainland and relatively close to that of a neighboring pack, one of the largest if she recalls. And a little over two hours away is the home of another large pack, but since one pack controls the area [y/n] doesn’t expect to meet them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The Whitebeards are known for their massive size, a pack with numbers running up in hundreds.  Stories about them differ greatly as they are said to be one of the strongest and most viscous packs. Yet others tell a different story, stating that they are nice, friendly to those around them and help wolves in need.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[y/n] doesn’t know what to believe of any of those stories, she just settled on the fact that she is going to ignore them as well as she could. It’s nothing new, she did the exact same thing with all the other werewolves and packs she met before. Her own territory is about an hour drive from the city, Whitebeard’s territory border lining the edge of the city. She had estimated that she could run for about an hour in the forest before reaching their territory, maybe less but she doesn’t know for sure.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>All in all, enough room for her to live freely and not to accidentally disturb the pack. While it did took her a long time to make the decision, she eventually settled for the small hunters cabin in the forest. It might take some work to avoid a pack that large but [y/n] will be able to do so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try my best and explain things along the story and hopefully give you a better idea of how things work, if you have any questions then feel free to ask away. I'll answer them to my best extent.</p><p>Let me know what you think of it so far, it's just a small introduction and I'll try to update the chapters as soon as possible but I can't promise anything :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since the move, [y/n] is still busy renovating the place and moving in her own things, even if said things is almost nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The renovation is coming along nicely, she had painted the outer layer of the home light gray, overlapping the peeling brown color that is now hidden underneath it. Inside the cabin looked good enough so whereas the outside didn’t seem to be tended to, the inside was taken care off. Some walls have some peeled off paint or miss small pieces as it seems like someone bulldozered against the walls. The attic used to have a leak and therefore some water damage can be seen on the ceiling on the first floor. The kitchen is outdated—not that she knew what a trendy kitchen is supposed to look like—and only a few sockets are in the cabin, making it at least possible to charge something or use electricity. </p><p> </p><p>Much to her luck she didn’t need to go out and buy furniture to decorate the inside of the cabin, something most definitely not within her small budget. The previous owner had been kind enough the leave his old furniture to her for free, it’s a little frazzled and specifically the couch and dining set have the worst worn-out damage, but it’s better than buying new stuff or using cardboard boxes for furniture. </p><p> </p><p>[y/n] had been in contact with the previous owner of the cabin, the old man who used to be a hunter—not one of those that go after werewolves but an actual hunter that tended to the forest and its critters—is too old to be living on his own and choose to sell his home. His children made him move into the city, closer to the hospital and any necessary stores he might need in the future. Upon meeting the old man she got the idea that the hunter rather wanted to stay in his home but eventually gave in to his children’s demands. </p><p> </p><p>So the old hunter sold his home for a cheap price and not only because of the bad shape that the cabin is in. The main reason for this place to be so cheap is because nobody wants to live this far out of the city, completely surrounded by wildlife with no way of properly communicating with others. Her cellphone has barely any reach this deep in the woods. So for most people living here meant no endless chatting with friends or doing a quick trip to the nearby store, because said nearby store is over an hour away, by car.</p><p> </p><p>The cabin is plainly simple, a one story home with both the bedroom and bathroom on the first floor. A slight moist and moldy attic due to previous leaks, and a living room and kitchen that reside on the ground floor. As for the outside there is a small patio at the front and on the right side is a garage attached to cabin along with a gravel driveway. There’s also some extra space in front of the patio to maybe create a vegetable garden or just for growing flowers if [y/n] ever feels like it. The whole cabin might not be much, but more than enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with her small renovations, [y/n] turned to her car. She’s done more than enough for today and is ready to make her way into the city and get herself acquainted with the area. Her car is not much either, just an old jeep that still did the deed. It was a gift from one of her former employers that took pity on her because she walked to work instead of driving there, when he bought his new car he gave [y/n] his old jeep. The actual part of learning how to drive was both fun and scary at the same time, but she managed and now can call herself an adequate driver—despite the fact she’d never had any drivers lessons. </p><p> </p><p>The city on itself is compact and moderate in size, stores are close to each other and homes littered around and above the stores. A few open spaces are used as parks and in her short drive through the city she already spotted three parks that are thoroughly visited. Children running around in the parks and playing under the planted trees, parents and other visitors enjoying each other’s company or the calming effect in the small place of manmade nature.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] turns away, the view pulling at her open wound, knowing that she doesn’t have what they all share. A small twinge in her heart at the thought that she tries to shake off immediately. She makes her way further into the city, having parked her car in the parking lot of a large supermarket she decided to continue by foot since that way it’s easier to see more of the city. So far the most she’s seen are stores selling different kinds of articles, a lot of houses and quite a few bars.</p><p> </p><p>As she rounded the corner, a small establishment catches her attention. The hangout sign spelling <em>Party’s Bar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She feels intrigued, something pulling on her and telling that she needs to go there. The mahogany door with small window pushed open with ease and a ring reverberates through the air, signaling her arrival to everyone inside. However as she steps inside the cozy warmness she sees no one. Where the outside made it look like a small bar, the inside seems rather spacious. Warm lights illuminating the bar and giving it a calm and cozy ambience, tables with chairs spread through the room and cozy booths are lining the wall, highchairs stand tucked under the bar, and every stool is decorated with a green seating. </p><p> </p><p>As [y/n] steps further into the bar a very distinct scent hits her, she always sniffs the air when walking in unknown areas to distinguish the scents that linger around. For a brief moment fear grips at her as she recognized the smell of a werewolf, more than one, however the scent is faint so that means they left some time ago. But that’s not what managed to capture her attention. There is this one scent, something that smells so incredibly good that it makes her heart soar. The scent of a salty sea breeze mixed with something that smells like sandalwood. </p><p> </p><p>An incense, or something else that creates this heavenly scent? </p><p> </p><p>[y/n] looks around the bar but is unable to spot anything that might give off this mouthwatering smell. She can’t help it, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, filling her nostrils as much as she could with the luscious scent. It feels like a drug to her body, her heart beating happily in her chest and stomach feeling as if it’s filled with butterflies. When she gets the chance she’s most definitely is going to ask the owner about the smell and hopefully be able to get that incense from somewhere. She wants to bask in this scent and never let it go.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle voice startled [y/n], her mind too preoccupied with the intoxicating scent to pay attention to her surroundings. “Hello miss, can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>[e/c] eyes snap open and [y/n] turns towards the direction on the voice. A young woman, no older than thirty, stood behind the bar with dark green hair, a gentle smile gracing her features as she seems to study her new costumer. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hi, yeah I wanted a drink.” [y/n] smiles as she makes her over to the bartender, taking a seat at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what can I get you?” The gentle smile still present as the green haired woman awaits an answer.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] takes a quick glance at the chart hanging behind the bar, a little unsure on what she should get. She doesn’t drink a lot of alcoholic drinks so it shouldn’t be something heavy. With pursed lips and a small frown she gives the list another glance, wincing when she still can’t make up her mind. A light alcoholic drink should be fine, she needs to get groceries and drive back home but that should be doable with something light.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, a gin tonic please.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gives her a curt nod and begins to get her drink in order. “I haven’t seen you around these parts before, are you new here or just passing by?” She asks while skillfully mixing the drink, maintaining eye contact with [y/n] the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] is impressed by her skills, her eyes alternating between looking at the woman and the gin tonic she’s preparing, all smooth movements and never spilling a single drop. Such skill. “I’m new, just moved here.” Her meekly response came as [y/n] is too busy watching the spectacle in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, how wonderful! Welcome to Sphinx, I hope you enjoy your stay here. My name is Makino and this is my bar.” The woman, Makino, excitedly said. Her gentle smile morphing into a happy grin as she enthusiastically proud gestures around the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I think I’m going to enjoy it here. I love your bar by the way, it feels nice and cozy.” [y/n] smiles to Makino, thanking her for the drink that she slides in her reach. An appreciative hum leaving her as the gin tonic smoothly glides down her throat. “Oh wow, this is good. Ah before I forget, I’m [y/n].”</p><p> </p><p>A shy smile appears on the green-haired woman’s face, seemingly pleased with the response. As [y/n] enjoys her drink, Makino relays everything she knows that might come in handy about the city, Sphinx. There are quite a few shops [y/n] has to visit as they either sell cute clothing or food for small prices but good quality, she is sure to take a mental note of the names and to look them up at a later time. After emptying her glass she thanked Makino and made her way outside, but not before promising to come by another time again.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately [y/n] parked her car nearby the bar and the supermarket seems like a good idea for now, she will look at the other stores when she has more time before they all close. Money is a little tight right now and in hindsight buying that drink at the bar might not have been the smartest idea, but what’s happened, happened. Inside the store she only buys the most necessary items, things like extra toilet papers as she’s running low on those and canned food that can be stored for a longer period of time. For meat she could always go out in the forest and hunt, not like she’s never done that.</p><p> </p><p>As she carries her bag to the car [y/n] comes to a sudden halt, her senses overloading with the different scents in the air. Werewolves. Judging by the smell, a few of them and they seem near. Cautiously she takes a slow step forward as her head swivels in all directions, trying to be lowkey inconspicuous but failing miserably as anxiety overtakes her. She needs to know where they are so she can avoid them, hopefully they won’t notice her.</p><p> </p><p>Having other wolves around always makes her nervous. The fear that they might attack her high as she’s still a rogue and has nobody to back her up. Other fears include her forcibly taken into a pack to do goddess knows what to her. A cold shiver rolls down her spine at the thought alone, there is no way she’s going to deal with any of that <em>ever</em> again. Not if she can help it.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of restless staring over the parking lot, she saw them. A few meters ahead to her left, a group of five men acting all jolly and talking animatedly to one another. They are on the sidewalk and seem to be heading in the direction of the bar she previously occupied, either that or going deeper into the city. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly she turned her head, she had been standing still for too long and if she doesn’t move they <em>will</em> notice her, without another thought she hoped into her car. Heart drumming in her ears as she takes note of their reactions through the rearview mirror, faces pointing upward and are probably trying to catch her scent as they face the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>With all her heart she prays to the Moon Goddess that the amount of cars are too much for them to see her. And instead of waiting around and discovering just what they might do if they find her, she quickly drives back home. Trying to remain calm and not pump the gas as she speeds her way out of the city. </p><p> </p><p>The only moment she could finally take a relieved breath is when she parked her car in the driveway, noting that nobody had followed her and she is safe, for now. Maybe they just didn’t notice it was her, if so, she can still go into the city without much trouble. If she lays low and tries to act as inconspicuous as possible they might not harm her. After all, the last thing she needs is for other wolves to find her and spread the word on her being alive. If that were to happen, <em>he</em> would most definitely show up and probably rip her to shreds while he’s at it, that’s probably the nicest thing he could do to her. </p><p> </p><p>Falling face first into her pillow after storing away her groceries, [y/n] releases a muffled, deep sigh. If only things will turn out fine and those wolves are cool about her living here. She heaved a deep breath as she turns on her back, eyes falling close as she tries to think of good things. Even if she doesn’t have many good things, she needs to have something to hold on to.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>When they told Marco to ‘come along’ and to ‘not be such a party pooper and let loose for once’, he was not happy. That’s an understatement, he is quite pissed actually. His sour mood only seemed to increase as they dragged him out by force. Doesn’t matter that Marco is one of the alpha males and next in line to lead this pack. They unceremoniously lifted him up from his desk and literally dragged him into the car, ignoring the undignified remarks he yelled at his brothers. Because somehow last night’s drunken splendor at the bar in the city was not enough to satiate their thirst and they wanted to go again.</p><p> </p><p>So with great annoyance the blond man let himself get dragged along, debating whether or not he got to save his work before they forcibly dragged him away. The only upside to this man-napping—because he certainly is no kid anymore—is that the bar in question always is a fun place to hang out in. Makino serves great booze, so it’s not a real punishment to visit her bar and get wasted. At the moment there are no lingering threats from other packs or rogues nearby so he can afford to let loose a little, as his brothers keep complaining about.</p><p> </p><p>Well that is until they walked to the bar, their car parked on the closest parking lot near the bar, and he picked up an unidentified scent. It’s weak but still confirms that this scent belongs to a werewolf, or a human who had been in contact with one previously but it seems too strong for a lingering scent on a person. As Marco turns to look at his companions—or his man-nappers depending on whose point of view you’re asking—he noted that they found it too, so probably no human but an actual werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>Since the scent is weak that might mean the wolf was here but has already left the city, scents can linger in the air for some time before they completely disperse. Or in another case, the wolf might still be here but just a few blocks away from them. In any way, this scent belongs to someone they haven’t met and that means the need to find whoever it is.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Marco wants to suggest to search, to find out where the unknown scent is coming from, he noticed something out of the ordinary. It’s no clear image on the person, but he certainly sees someone on the parking lot acting strange. The person that might be their suspect. The unidentified person moves around suspiciously, jerky movements with its body and head twisting around as if scanning the area. The wolf most likely has taken note of their scents.</p><p> </p><p>It did very little in explaining what was going on. Normally a wolf would have a stronger scent than this, so with their rather close distance he should be able to smell it more clearly. But now it’s barely there and seems to try and reach them in a weak attempt, like a perfume gradually merging with other scents to hide it’s flowery smell. Yet something else in this scent caught his attention, something Marco can’t identify but he knows for sure that something’s off. It bothers him that it’s this weak and he can’t get a good read of the other wolf.</p><p> </p><p>A look at his brothers shows that they seems in the same state of confusion as him. This is definitely not something they can just ignore, for all he knows that wolf might be a spy or someone able to mask its scent. If that is true then it means they might be in trouble and the safety of their pack could be in serious danger, Marco’s not going to let that happen. With reluctance—and whining complaints—they got into the car and headed back to their pack. Whatever this might be, he needs to share this with their Alpha so they can prepare for possible trouble heading their way.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately upon return Marco got remarks on how he dragged the poor boys back again, his siblings telling him that he shouldn’t be so hard on the men. But Marco ignored the comments and slipped past his siblings to get to their Pops’ office. Who in turn very obviously stirred in confusion as the whole group bursted through the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Pops we need to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, back already? I thought you were going to hang out till late.” His iconic laugh rumbling through the air and making it seem as if the whole room shakes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I was trying to say, yoi.” Marco heaved a sigh before he continues. “We encountered something… strange. There was a wolf in the city, or at least we believe it to be a wolf, who had almost no scent. What we could pick up was very faint and gave us no indication on who it might’ve been or if they really are a werewolf.”</p><p> </p><p>Pops’ response is a noncommittal hum to that, his studious eyes looking out the window as he takes in the information. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we to take any measures, like call for a meeting and try to figure out who this wolf might be, yoi?” Marco suggests, and while his demeanor is calm on the inside he feels lightly worried about all the unknown facts connected with their unidentified wolf. So many thoughts are swirling through his head and if this wolf really is a spy that can hide its presence, that means bad news for them and neighboring packs. </p><p> </p><p>Pops averted his eyes from the window where he watched his children play, his yellow orbs locking with Marco’s own before regarding the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We should notify the rest of the pack for a possible werewolf in the neighborhood.” His hand motioning to his sons to show he’s not yet done and they need to keep quiet, at the first mention of notifying the pack they already started discussing roles. “However we shall leave the wolf alone, whoever it may be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why? This wolf might cause trouble for us or others, why not find who it is?” The bewildered question leaves Thatch, the brother who so desperately dragged Marco to the bar. The man’s face is scrunched up in confusion as his hands smoothed the loose strands of hair back into his enormous pompadour.</p><p> </p><p>“Because even while this wolf might cause trouble, we don’t know anything yet. So I want everyone to keep their distance for the time being. First we gather more info about our new inhabitant from a safe distance before we corner them for answers. Marco, I also want you to send an update to Shanks of the Red-Haired pack containing what we have on this wolf. That snot-nosed brat’s mate works in the city and maybe they might be able to find new intelligence on our suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>That is true, the owner of the bar they were going to visit is Shanks’ mate. Makino might be human but that did nothing in stopping the Moon Goddess to make them into a chosen pair. The Red-Haired pack lives nearby, they settled in the north-west direction of the city. Just a little further away than their pack. Shank could ask his mate to keep an eye out, spot new faces and maybe ask her regulars about new events going on in the city.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, yoi. I’ll notify Shanks. Thatch, Vista, Ace and Rakuyo, if you could bring the pack up to speed.” The mentioned men give him an affirmative nod before sprinting out of the office, ready to relay the information to the pack.</p><p> </p><p>As Marco is about to bid his Pops goodbye and start with his mission, the older man stops him. “Marco, did you happen to find anything useful on the person. What they look like or something on their scent?”</p><p> </p><p>He opens his mouth to answer but immediately pulls his lips into a thin line. Did he even know anything? He never gotten a clear view on the wolf and the scent was too faint to really discern it from other scents. The only thing he remembers is the speeding car that drove off the parking lot but that’s about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, there were too many people and cars out to get a good look of who it might’ve been, yoi. I could see someone walk around with skittish movements and an old jeep speeding away from the parking lot but that’s the extent of it. But that scent,” he stops for a moment to close his eyes, trying to recall the memory “it was faint, so weak that we barely noticed it at first. I’m not even sure what it smells like but from what I could gather, after I took note of it, it seemed to be… alluring? Not sure about that though but there is something about that scent. It reminded me of a field of flowers on a rainy day, no clue why but that just pops up in my head, yoi.”</p><p> </p><p>When Marco focused his attention back on his Pops, he feels thoroughly confused. The man sending him a questionable stare with an eyebrow quirked up, his eyes holding unreadable emotions that Marco can’t discern and understand. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I understand. For now we keep this to ourselves as it won’t help in the search.” That unreadable expression is still present on his visage and Marco is unsure on how to react to it, even the sound of his voice sounds a little off. </p><p> </p><p>In the end he figured that if his Pops wishes to discuss something, he would tell Marco. So with a curt nod he makes his way out of the office to mentally prepare himself for the phone call with Shanks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Managed to get this chapter done a lot sooner than I anticipated<br/>Slow but steadily the story is starting and the first encounter happened, sort of xD</p><p>Let me know what you think of it so far, I love receiving comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another fateful encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Whitebeards get a little more info on their newest inhabitant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the big scare in the parking lot, [y/n] spend the next few days in her cabin. Not even daring to go out for a hunt and therefore emptying her low supply on food. Normally [y/n] is able to hide her presence very well, blending in with the crowd and acting stealthy enough as to not be spotted. Her weak scent also helped a great deal if she tries to hide herself from the public eye, years of laying low has taught her the ways of not standing out in a crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However what happened a few days ago was too close for comfort. They managed to spot her almost immediately and what she dreads the most; probably seen her. Everything scared the crap out of her and so she deemed the best option is to stay away from the city of the forest for the next coming days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But since her supplies are running low, a trip into the forest might be advised to at least get some meat and hopefully fruits. With her general knowledge on surviving in the wild she can at least hold out for a few days before she needs to go into the city and buy food. And hopefully when that time comes, they have forgotten about her, she doubted that but better to wish than to think negative right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe the whole positive thinking is for the best, because when moving here she forgot a very important piece of information. The full moon. In five days the full moon will stand proudly in the sky and her transformation will be inevitable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All werewolves shift during the full moon. The call of the moon cannot be ignored, not even for those that are trained and can shift into their wolf at will. [y/n] never indulged on that side, no need to practice the shifting if she hates it anyway. One of the many things she hates about being a werewolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But with the full moon drawing closer, she needs to go back into the city and supply herself with enough food. Where she usually tries to eat small portions separated over the day, in wolf form she has no control and tends to eat a lot. And normally that is not so much of a problem as she roams the forest and can hunt during the night, however with this being a new territory she’s not going to do that. Chances are that she might be discovered or get lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since she can’t ignore the shift, [y/n] settled of locking herself up during the full moon. The garage next to the cabin is solidly build, the hunter used it to store his weapons there and maybe do some other things in the windowless room. The walls are made from concrete, in contrast to the wooden panels surrounding the cabin, the door is of heavy metal and luckily the garage is spacious enough. While not perfect, this should be able to hold during her transformation and keep her safe from outside assaults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The perfect thing would be to roam free at night and let her wolf stretch its paws, but she can’t deal with her own shift happening and whatever problems might occur on the side. The fact remains that the Whitebeard pack had caught her scent and Goddess knows what they might do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an exhausted exhale [y/n] turns to the calendar hanging in her kitchen, the full moon is marked and the remaining days before the date seem to be mocking her. However another mark on her calendar, some days after the full moon, is taunting her more than the upcoming shift. Promptly she spins around and moves to gather her bags for the store, not wanting to dwindle on that haunting day that’s steadily creeping up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn werewolves and their inconveniences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally [y/n] wanted to wait a little longer before heading back to the city but since there isn’t much time to be wasted, it’s now or never. Especially since the meat she hunted can only last her for a little, she needs more and right now the forest isn’t on her side. [y/n] doesn’t know if anyone from the pack would be in the city, but she hopes with all her might they aren’t. It would be for the best if they aren’t there and she could quickly hop into the store before rushing back to the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However as she arrived at the store and had taken a step out of the car, she was hit with an instant rush to move back to her own territory. New scents invading her nose and she can spot several people walking around the store. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Werewolves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] tries to get her breathing under control as she quietly sits down in the driver seat, softly closing the door as she looks to the men and women stalking around. Her mind working in overtime to figure out why they are here and why with so many at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They aren’t looking for her are they? Because the amount of werewolves she can see is too much for her to handle, and don’t get her started on the others that might be spread around the city. All this effort for a single wolf is just insane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath got lodged in her throat and her heart rate dropped the moment one of them laid his eyes on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few meters from her car he stood. Brown eyes staring intently into [e/c] orbs, pining her down on the spot. Everything around her seems to move in slow-motion as the man furrows his brows, face set intrigued yet puzzled as he maintains eye contact. The moment he takes a step forward is when her heart nearly jumps out of her chest. Anxiety mixed with fear swirling through her body as her eyes warily follow the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her palms are sweaty and breathing coming in short puffs of air as [y/n] is scared to look away, not ready to know what might happen if she doesn’t watch the man’s every move. The man slowly steps closer to her car, eyebrows still furrowed with emotions she can’t discern due to her panic. In this proximity she can see his auburn colored hair that is shaped into what seems a pompadour, a crescent shaped scar on his temple and curving under his eyes and the dark goatee on his chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shuddering breath of relieve slips past her trembling lips as the man passed her car. And a look in her rearview-mirror shows the man is talking to someone else, another man she hadn’t noticed before. [y/n] chokes on her own spit the moment piercing blue eyes stare at her through the rearview-mirror, the commanding eyes of an alpha making her entire body shudder in submission along with fear. The man’s brows are knitted together in a calculating look as he tries to see inside the vehicle. Not even the words coming from the pompadour man enough to make blond hair and blue eyes stop staring.</p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p>All her instincts are telling her to <em>run</em>, run like the wind and don’t turn back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With battered breath she follows their moves, fear still having a crumbling tight grip on her shaking body. The second both men take a step to her car is when panic fully kicks in. Her pounding heartbeat smothering her hearing and overthrowing her senses. Throwing the grocery bag she had clamped in her hands on the passenger’s seat, she roars the engine to life. With an almost tunnel-vision like sight she quickly drives off the parking lot and speeds towards her small cabin, to safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her driving a mess as she took detours to shake off whoever might come after her, speeding in places with a maximum speed limit and nearly running through a red-light. As she finally arrives at the cabin and put her car in park, her nerves are still present and make her skittish to every sound coming from the forest. Her heartbeat is fast and uneven, lungs burning as she hyperventilates, feeling lightheaded from her loss on oxygen, body covered in cold sweat and her eyes sweeping all over the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a lot of pep talk to get inside the cabin, literally shooting out the car and through the wooden door. Every lock in sight turned to secure her safety, to make sure no one could waltz in. Deeming everything safe enough she runs upstairs to flop down on her bed, tears slipping from her eyes and creating wet spots on her pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was close, <em>too close</em>. They saw her and now there is no doubt in her mind that they are going after her for answers, or worse. This can’t be happening, [y/n] wanted a normal life and if they find her and figure out who she is, everything’s over. There is no way <em>he</em> won’t find out after they tell others about her, and if he knows that means he will find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is something she absolutely dreaded. In her time with the pack she overheard other things regarding her, before that night where they were practically planning her funeral by using her as a pawn. Because back then they talked about using her as breeding stock. Some fun for the unmated males in their pack and in the meantime she could bear them new pups. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the time she didn’t fully understand, but as she learned more, that thought alone is enough to send her retching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was only fourteen years old back then and knew very little about the most common werewolf things. After she left and did some research on her own at the age of sixteen, she was horrified to find out the meaning of those plans. It meant that she would basically be raped every single day until she gets pregnant, then it would repeat itself after the pregnancy again and again until she would be worthless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not only did she need to accept the fact she was turned against her will and the life she wanted was taken from her, she was also going to be used as a goddamn fuck and breeding machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] is more than happy that she decided to run away when she did, because at the age of eighteen werewolves reach maturity. No matter if you’re a turned or a full blooded wolf. Meaning that at the age of eighteen they receive their first heat or rut, depending on their secondary gender, as a sign of fertility. And of course [y/n] had to become an omega female who goes into heat every month. As if the whole werewolf shifting wasn’t enough of a struggle on its own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thing, at the age of eighteen is they will also be able to find their mate. The other half that completes your soul with whom you’re destined to be with, a choice made by the Moon Goddess.</p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p>
  <em>Blegh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] is able to make a decision like that on her own, thank you very much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No need for some cosmic power of a moon deity to choose who is meant to be her fated love and other half. She is just happy to have never encountered her mate. Stories tell different sides, those who got attracted by a certain smell or the moment they laid eyes upon each other and instantly fall in love. All the different sappy stories that most girls drool over. Luckily she never had to deal with it, it would only end more troublesome in her already messed up life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wet sob raked through her body. “Fuck, why does this happen now.” Complaining to no one in particular as she cries into her pillow, tears overflowing from her eyes and soaking the cushioned fabric. “Why can’t I have something nice for a change?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having spent hours crying, [y/n] lets her exhausted body fall into a slumber. Body tired from crying and eyes red rimmed as she is in a deep asleep, pillow still soaked from her breakdown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her sleep is peaceful and since the longest time she can remember; she has a calming dream. About a time before the whole werewolf happenings and it was just [y/n] and her parents. For the entire night she had a content smile plastered on her face, feeling at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is one thing that slipped her mind however, as she was too occupied with her fears and whatnot she never noticed that lingering scent in the air. One she loved, of sea and wood.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>To say today was an interesting day would be the understatement of the century. Thatch has seen his fair share of interesting encounters with other wolves, but none of those went like this. Pops had told them to leave the unidentified wolf alone and so they did, just keeping an eye on their surroundings and gathering more information about the wandering resident. They were to leave them alone, as long as they don’t misbehave obviously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the packs’ warriors and scouts are send out today for a mission. Recently word got out that someone from Teach’s pack was surveying the city. And if that is true that means the grubby man is most likely planning on an attack again, what happened years ago clearly wasn’t enough reason to leave them alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around ten years ago that glutton of a man did the worst thing anyone could have ever done. The bastard had hidden his true gender and tried to kill several pack members. At the time when he joined he told everyone how he was just a simple beta and nobody second guessed him, from scent alone it’s not always easy to discern someone’s secondary gender. Luckily someone took note of his suspicious behavior and told Pops in time, that ensured the safety of their pack as nobody died that night. Afterwards Teach tried to kill Pops but failed miserably, he crawled his way out of the pack’s territory and went rogue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now that he’s back once more they will have none of that. No matter what it takes they will do everything to protect their pack, their family. That is the reason for today’s search party. Every division supervising a part of the city and checking for whatever clues they can find. Something that is easy given the amount of people that are a part of their pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thatch was just on his way to see Marco and notify him of what he and his division had seen so far—which was nothing but he needed a bit of a distraction before going back to work—and just as he crossed the parking lot is when he noticed something was wrong. A scent he recognized hit him and while it took him a moment to remember the last time he smelled it, he understood immediately what was going on. The scent, it was the one they smelled a few days ago. And from the looks of it, whoever that scent belongs to is nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His orbs are darting over the entirety of the parking lot, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary before he lands on a single figure. A small frame with pale looking skin, [h/c] hair in a ponytail and [e/c] orbs drifting franticly over the place. The exact moment she sees him is evident, her eyes widening in surprise or fear, he wasn’t sure. She never breaks their eye contract, her eyes as wide as dinner plates continue to stare into his own and Thatch feels a little uncertain on what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just made a promise to their Alpha to not act and leave her alone, but right now she’s in front of him. He could walk over to her and try to speak with her, try to make her feel a little more safe as it looks as if she might launch herself out of his vicinity with how rigid she appears. He knows Marco is somewhere behind her car, probably not close enough to notice her scent, Thatch will talk to him and then decide what to do with the scared girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the moment Thatch made his first move until the moment he reaches Marco, those watchful eyes keep following him. In favor of talking to his brother, Thatch shakes it off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Marco, we need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond only quirked an eyebrow at that, his face contorted in confusion as he turns to Thatch. “Why? You seem in a semi chipper mood, so what do you want to discuss, yoi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, funny thing actually—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear to the Goddess, if this is a way for you to get out of surveying duty you’re dead. You’re not getting out Thatch, stop complaining.” Irritated deep blue find his dark honey eyes. His brother’s words only make Thatch pout, mildly hurt that the blond could only think that low of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t what I was going to say!” His pout still present as he eyes his brother’s face that is once again filled with confusion. “I originally came here to discuss our findings but it seems that needs to wait. I found our unidentified wolf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seems to get the other’s attention fast. Curious blue eyes stare at him to continue, nearly begging him to tell him more—well maybe not really begging but a man can hope right—and so Thatch complies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a she, and she’s here right now. I just saw her get out of the car before going back in. She seems pretty freaked out, probably because we’re all over the city right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is she, yoi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over there.” With a subtle nod he points in the direction of her car, the black jeep they had seen a few days ago. “She saw me by the way, didn’t seem like she was really happy about that fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez thanks, what did I ever do to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I can give you that list if you want to know it that badly, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco’s eyes never looked at him the moment he noticed the jeep. Somehow all his focus is on the car and its inhabitant. His eyes continue to pierce through the light tinted glass to capture at least a glimpse of their unidentified wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should be do now?” Thatch asks a little apprehensive, he has zero clue what they should do right now. On one hand the wolf they want to know more off is right in front of them and on the other hand they made a promise not to approach her. A glance towards Marco shows that even the all-knowing blond isn’t sure on what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s try to talk to her, maybe we can get some info. Just don’t scare her off, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anyone’s going to scare her, it’s you with your pineapple head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep growl is the only response Thatch got before both of them turned back to the car, ready to meet the girl inside and maybe get a few answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only to never actually get the chance to do so. Because the moment they set one step in the direction of the car is when she speeds out of the parking lot and hastily drives out of their sight. With wide eyes Thatch alternates between staring to his brother and the now empty spot bearing tire marks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well that was… exhilarating, to say at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks in the direction where the car could be seen last, still standing a little shell-shocked to the whole incident. As he once again looks towards his brother he can see the blond is in almost the same predicament as him, standing shell-shocked with his eyes fixated on the spot where her car had been before her speedy exit. But there is something weird about Marco’s eyes. The usual deep blue eyes are gone and made room for an almost dark blue bordering on black color that overtakes his entire eye as he looks distantly to the same spot, almost like Marco isn’t with him at the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that is bad. Marco is one of the best trained wolves of their pack, the alpha has the best control over his animal side out of anyone Thatch has ever seen. The blond can control his animalistic urges and never once shown that part of him in public. So why now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco, buddy, you okay?” Thatch reaches out with a tentative hand to the blonde’s shoulder and actually startled the man. That’s new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, what? Yeah I’m fine, yoi.” His eyes turn back to deep blue but Marco’s reaction proves that he’s still a little out of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll report this to Pops when we are done here. Did you happen to find anything, yoi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No not really, there—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, please head back and check on your men I’ll call the others and see how they’re holding up before we go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thatch looks around him a little uncertain, he knows he should head back to his men and check up on them but he can’t leave his brother alone. As Marco seems more invested in the piece of paper in front of him than Thatch, he turns around to walk back to his previous position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One last glance over his shoulder proves that Marco is still very much confused, his brows are furrowed together as he once again looks to the empty parking spot. Thatch really wants to talk to the man but considering Marco didn’t seem in a mood to explain, he’ll have to try it at a later time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was hours later when the search was put on hold. Nothing of interest has come up and with dusk slowly creeping in, a search for the unknown would be futile. Everything that might hold some form of significance is noted and will be stored away when they might need it but for now they head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco thanked everyone for helping out before he made his way to his Pops’ office, he needs to report their findings after all. All other pack members went their own way, either to their homes within pack territory or the city. Most of the division commanders walked inside the huge pack mansion, also dubbed as pack house, since most of them have their own room here so they can assist Pops sooner when requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, instead of barging in like the last time, Marco knocks on the door and wait patiently for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Pops and the Alpha of the pack is quietly sitting behind the desk, paperwork scattered on his desk as he swirls the contents of a drink around his glass. Bourbon if the bottle on the desk is any indication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah Marco, my son, what did you find?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much to be honest, the scent we managed to find was faint at the least, yoi. It didn’t give us a definite answer on whether or not it belongs to someone of Blackbeard’s pack, it might just as good be some random wolf passing by.” It was a real shame they hadn’t been able to find better clues on who the scent belonged to. Teach still needs to be punished for his sins and they are the ones that will bring him down when that time comes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shame. We’ll double our patrols and tighten the security around the city and the borders, I don’t want any of the pack to get hurt.” The man’s yellow eyes shine with determination, a deep rooted will to protect his pack. It’s what makes their bond as a pack stronger than most, a bond like a family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, I’ll see to it, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything else my son?” His eyes are staring straight into Marco’s, peeling away at his exterior to discover his underlying struggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you think there is?” Marco feigns innocence even though he knows he’s unable to mask his emotions in front of his Pops. The man is wise if not smart and easily cuts through his façade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t fool me brat. I can sense there’s something bothering you so spit it out and tell your old man.” While harsh his demeanor is soft and fatherly, his way of showing he cares for his sons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about the wolf we encountered a few days ago, yoi.” Marco walks up to the chair across from the desk, taking a seat before he continues his story while his Pops is intently looking at him. “Thatch has seen her, it’s a woman by the way, apparently she was at the store we noticed her last time and he saw her. And I know you said not to actively search for her but we wanted to talks to her, she seemed so frightened and maybe we could get some answers. However when we tried to approach her car, she drove off in a hurry so we never got to talk with her, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I’m a little disappointed you didn’t leave her alone like I told you to—” Marco winced at those words, he knew they should’ve let her be but something inside of him wanted to meet her. “—I don’t think that’s the thing that’s bothering you, now it is?” At Marco’s astonished face, Pops looks smug as he knew he sees right through his son’s façade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s not.” He acknowledged with a deep sigh. Even though that may be the truth, he doesn’t know what to say on the matter because he himself doesn’t even know what the problem is. “I’m not even sure what exactly is bugging me about this but it’s just… there is something strange about her. I’m not even sure as to what that entails to, just know that there’s something about her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Pops remains quiet, never saying a single word as he is solely focused on his troubled son’s ramblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s her scent, yoi. It’s… it’s weird and I can’t understand why because I can’t smell her most of the time.” Marco thinks out loud, not bothered by his dad as he probes deeper into the things that have him confound. “I mean, I didn’t even notice her until Thatch told me and then all my senses were jumbled up by her scent. Something about that intrigues me but for the life of me I can’t figure out what or why.” Marco’s face contorted into one of confusion mixed with a hint of uncertainness as he looks up to Pops, hoping the old man would hold some answers to his struggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However the look on the old man’s face is something he doesn’t understand. It looks to be one of wonder and excitement while at the same time his Pops looks full of parental love. Which did very little to explain on why he would look like this and how it might give him answers to his question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well son, sound like you already figured out what it might be, you’re just not accepting the truth.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that confused Marco even more, his head angled to the side in confusion as he stares to Pops. Marco is pretty sure he doesn’t know the answers, if he knew he wouldn’t be here to flood the man in his struggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m following you Pops.” His eyebrows knitted together as Marco looks inquiring to the man in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only elicits a bouldering laugh from the large man, shaking the room with its heavy vibrations. “If that’s the case then you’ll figure it out soon enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the laughter only seemed to increase with no sign of stopping, Marco just left the room. No need to stay in there and wreck his eardrums if the man isn’t in a state to explain his reasoning. <em>‘You’ll figure it out soon enough’</em>, those words keep replaying in his mind but still make very little sense to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just what am I missing?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a repeat of the previous chapter but a little different. From this point on more will be happening in a shorter time and probably end with longer chapters in the future, depending on how things work out of course xD</p>
<p>For those that ask, please be patient for the following updates. I try to write in my free time as much as I can but it takes time to complete chapters, next to writing them I also have the check them myself for whatever errors there might be as I have no beta. So it takes some time xD</p>
<p>I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think of it! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The full moon makes it's appearance, along with something else...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Managed to get this one done a lot sooner than I originally anticipated, so here you go x3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day. The day [y/n] desperately wished to ignore. The day of the full moon. </p><p> </p><p>Very little can be said about this day because [y/n] is in a very bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>First off, she never gotten the chance to buy enough food from the store. Which is something well needed considering the full moon takes a serious toll on her body and she’s going to need food for her nightly ‘adventure’. With the close encounter from five days ago, she was too scared to go back into the city. Goddess knows they are still there and searching for her, because back then it did seem like they were.</p><p> </p><p>Secondly, the full moon never put her in a good mood. Just knowing that in a few hours she is going to turn into a giant killer of a creature, without having a say on the matter, isn’t exactly what she’s looking forward to.</p><p> </p><p>Only one thing is like a small light in her darkness, that’s the fact that after tonight she’s going to look for a new place to say. There is no way she can remain here any longer, not when they saw her. It’s only a matter of days until they find her territory and that means they’ll find her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, she had to think about this a little more before actually moving here. [y/n] knew that there would be a chance to bump into one of the pack members, there is no denying that given how large they are and how the city <em>is</em> almost a part of their territory. The city and large forest might act as a buffer between her and the pack, but that doesn’t minimize the chances of avoiding them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And next to that, another important detail slipped her mind, the fact that the Red-Haired pack is only a few kilometers from both the city as well as Whitebeard’s pack. Even though it’s not as close as the Whitebeards, there will always remain a chance of encountering someone from that pack.</p><p> </p><p>However none of that matters right now as there are only a few hours left before nightfall. So instead of sulking around like a giant baby, [y/n] decides to act a little more productive and get out.</p><p> </p><p>The paranoia that someone has found out about her still lingers in the back of her mind and with the upcoming shift it’s the last thing she needs. Nights like these tend to be quite intense and having several worries nagging her brain isn’t going to help her in the slightest. Therefore [y/n] resolved herself to go on a perimeter check in her small territory. </p><p> </p><p>Along with her, she bought a bow and arrow to hunt whatever she might find as she goes around the forest. While a hunting rifle probably makes for an easier weapon, [y/n] is used to her trusty bow and arrow and gained the proper skills over the years of hunting on her own—next to the fact that she made these weapons by hand and a gun costs money. It also makes a lot less noise so if there’s someone close by, they wouldn’t hear her when firing a shot to an animal. </p><p> </p><p>Effective yet stealthy, just how she likes it.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour and some fruits later, [y/n] walks back home. Much to her luck she didn’t find any lingering scents in and near her territory, which is good and at least put her mind at ease for a bit. The hunt however wasn’t much of a success, barely any animals were out when she stalked through the trees and whatever she did find was too quick and ran away. The arrangement of different fruits she managed to gather at least soothes that pain a little, it won’t do much but it’s food either way.</p><p> </p><p>Slow but steadily the day turned into night as the blue skies shift to their darker counterpart, the twilight making it harder to discern the shapes of the forest in the ever darkening shadows. [y/n] finally finished her last preparations for tonight, just in time before the full moon will reach its peak. </p><p> </p><p>A few days ago she made sure to clear the garage of its contents, making sure more than enough free space would be there for when she shifts into her other form. One of the corners in the room is filled with plenty of food that should get her through the night. The pile consist of mainly meat and some other edibles that she might want to eat as a wolf—honestly she has no clue what she eats in her other form but it couldn’t help to add a little extra right?</p><p> </p><p>On the floor she scattered some old pillows and dirty blankets. The previous owner had left most of his stuff for her, but honestly the pillows and blankets don’t look too good. Since she isn’t going to use them, why not leave them in here for her wolf to lay on—or rip them apart, depending on her preference at the time—at least it’s something soft to lay on instead of the cold and hard cement floor.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she locked the door that connects from the garage into her cabin is when anxiety makes it’s nasty appearance again. Nagging thoughts fill her head on whether or not they might come for her tonight. She would be in no coherent state to defend herself, practically an easy target for them if they decide to ambush her. Quickly [y/n] tries to shake off those grim thoughts, the only thing thoughts like that will do, is to make her feel even worse than she’s already feeling.</p><p> </p><p>With a silent prayer to the Moon Goddess she hopes that this night won’t be too bad on her, that when she wakes up her body wouldn’t be sore and tired. That for once she wouldn’t need to recover for a full day because every bit of life feels like it’s drained from her broken husk, as if a leech clung to her all night long and sucked out all her good parts while leaving behind nothing but negativity.</p><p> </p><p>The first whine makes its way out her mouth, a sign. The full moon, while not visible at the moment, affecting her body as the start of her shift commences. </p><p> </p><p>The silent air in the garage being filled with bones snapping and crackling; relocating themselves into the shape of a four legged creature as pained whimpers continue to leave her. Fur sprouting from her pale and sickly looking skin with hands and feet converting into large paws, her nails extending and changing color as they grow sharper and more deadly. Her teeth changing form and becoming more pointy as her canines look more prominent. The pained whimpers that leave her slowly morph into something more beastly, no longer soft like her voice but rough and animalistic.</p><p> </p><p>While the shift only takes a few seconds, it feels like hours of writhing in pain to [y/n]. The sensation of relocating bones is something that never gets easier, no matter how often it happens. After the transformation is done, [y/n] remains on the floor, breathing heavily through her nose as she works through the overflow of new information that floods her senses. Her body feels numb and completely drained and this is just the beginning of the night, she doesn’t want to think about the pain that’s surely there the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment her mind flashes back to the Whitebeards and how they could still ambush her. Immediately her heart rate picks up as well as her breathing. In this moment she isn’t able to fight, her body is weak and tired from the shift. How would she ever defend herself from attackers that might be lurking around the cabin. Her eyes roam over the bare space that is her garage, trying to see something out of the ordinary before remembering that there aren’t any windows. </p><p> </p><p>She needs to calm down, getting panicked while in a confined space isn’t going to work for her or her wolf. It’s for the best that she tries to remain as calm as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to clear her head, [y/n] listens to the sounds of nature surrounding her. Hearing the forest critters run around and initiate on their nightly adventures. The flapping of wings appearing from nearby tells her that an owl is searching for its prey, the trampling sound of tiny feet indicates the mice as they escape the attack. The footsteps of a mother fox and her babies as they move around the forest, presumably in search for food.</p><p> </p><p>It might not have the anticipated effect that she was going for, but at least her mind isn’t lingering on depressing thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the forest might be the usual sounds one will find out in the wild, but due to her heightened senses it upsets her a little. In her wolf form she picks up scents, sounds or spots faraway objects with more ease than in her human form. But since [y/n] isn’t a trained wolf, all these senses are easily too much for her to handle. It scares her most of the time as she’s unable to filter the important information from the rest, everything streams in at the same time and leaves her wolf in a frenzy. </p><p> </p><p>And since she isn’t a trained wolf, it gets harder for her to stay in control during a shift. Her instincts always take over, no matter how much she tries to push them back. Those instincts make it harder for her to think rationally, every part of her that is human feels like it’s leaving her as her mind follows along with the shift of her body. </p><p> </p><p>Already this feels like a long night.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>A peak of sunshine brightens the room ever so slightly as it peeks through the slit underneath the garage door. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes aren’t willing to open as [y/n] lifts her tired body to sit up. It took great willpower and the help of her hands to pry her eyes open, a fuzzy sight meets her as [y/n] looks around the room in confusion. Falling asleep in the garage is new, it doesn’t look like the ideal place to take a nap, so why is she here? </p><p> </p><p>Slowly the memories of last night are flooding through her brain, albeit a little blurry. The full moon. Her worries about the Whitebeard pack. Her senses getting overthrown by the sounds of nightlife. After that everything becomes a giant blur of random pictures, [y/n] can never completely remember what happens during a full moon.</p><p> </p><p>But somehow she’s able to remember how she gotten a little control over her wolf, maybe due to her fears or maybe because she’s getting better at handling her other half, she doesn’t know. She does know how she tried to be as silent as possible the entire night, not wanting to alert anyone who might be in the forest when she was unable to think logically. With her increased instincts at the time it’s hard to say what might’ve happened in that scenario.</p><p> </p><p>A look around the room shows the pillows and blankets that are still littered around the room, only this time with several rips or completely torn to shreds. Seems like it wasn’t the quiet night she thought it was after all. However, right now she’s too tired to bother so the cleaning will be for another day.</p><p> </p><p>A pained grunt escapes through gritted teeth as [y/n] tries to get up, dragging her exhausted body towards the door that allows her to move inside the cabin. It takes great strength as she pushed the latch down, nearly stumbling into the hallway as her entire bodyweight was supported by the closed door. Not bothering to cover herself up, [y/n] calmly walks through the cabin as bare as the day she was born, reaching the stairs and hauling herself up towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The cracked mirror in the bathroom mocked her the longer [y/n] stares at herself, she knows she looks horrible but being confronted with the sight isn’t helping in the least. </p><p> </p><p>Sweat clings to her body like a filthy layer of invisible clothing, caked with dust and other unknown particles that stick to her disrobed body. Her hair is a tangled and greasy mess, thanks to the sweat acting like a second skin. [y/n] could also spot the few marks that indicate wounds, the scratches and dry blood streaks letting her know that she probably hurt herself during the night. Wouldn’t be the first time and most likely not the last, when scared the chances of her waking up slightly wounded are highly plausible.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaustedly she turns away from the mirror, wouldn’t do any good to stare longer at her mangled body anyway.</p><p> </p><p>While [y/n] thought that climbing the stairs and reaching the bathroom would be the hardest task of the day, actually getting in the shower is a lot harder than she anticipated. The creamy blue floor tiles are nipping at her exposed feet, without any protection on them the chill works its way up her spine. Not that she cares, her entire body it tired, painful and cold. Another chill won’t do more damage.</p><p> </p><p>The act of showering is fast and haphazard. After all, she only needs to get rid of the sweat, a proper shower can wait till she feels better. After her poor excuse of a shower [y/n] daps her skin as dry as she can get it before tumbling into her bedroom. Her bed looks inviting and so without dressing herself she flops down, enjoying the not so soft but soft enough matrass. </p><p> </p><p>[y/n] is tired, all she wants to do is sleep and wake up hopefully feeling better—as long as she forgets about the move that’s inevitable just as her heat that will strike in a few days. Not missing a beat, she buries herself under the soft blankets and closed her eyes. The negative thoughts don’t hold her in their grip for too long as sleep takes over the moment she gets comfortable.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Even after a full day of sleeping that made [y/n] feel as if she were in heaven, it didn’t do much to her current state of affairs. Her body still sore and exhausted from the full moon, something that becomes very much apparent as she tries to sit up. Luckily it isn’t as bad as it was yesterday, now she’s able to move more freely and there isn’t the constant sting in her muscles with every move. </p><p> </p><p>A tired exhale leaves her as [y/n] gets up and finds something comfortable to wear, just because it’s her cabin doesn’t mean she’s going to walk around naked all the time, that’s cold, even despite the fact that werewolves run on higher body heat than humans. For now she found a pair of stretchy jeans and puts on the first colorful shirt she could find, simple and casual.</p><p> </p><p>After she made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen, [y/n] could see that there is barely anything left for her to eat. Most of her stock was eaten during the full moon and right now that leaves her with a meagre amount of fruit and an opened pack of biscuits. It means that she either has to go into the forest for a hunt or go shopping.</p><p> </p><p>The latter option is immediately scraped from the list. No way is she going out there again only to be found by someone from the Whitebeard pack. One close encounter is more than enough for her so let’s not make matters worse.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a bite of the biscuit with apple slices on top of it—she had to get creative with the lack of proper food—[y/n] remembers that she could maybe turn the small patch of land into a vegetable garden. That way she could grow her own vegetables or fruit. It might not be much but it’s better than starving because her hunts aren’t successful.</p><p> </p><p>But then [y/n] remembers that she is going to look for a new place to stay at, so the plan of her own garden will have to wait until she finds a new place she might come to call home.</p><p> </p><p>Her mood wasn’t the best but it only dampens even more at the thought of moving once again. However instead of moping around, it’s better to get some work done. Plopping the last piece of the biscuit apple combination in her mouth, [y/n] moves to the living room to grab her laptop. It might be old and outdated, but it did the job. Slowly. Very, <em>very</em> slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until hours later that she closed her laptop. [y/n] researched several websites for either buying or renting a place but to no success. Most houses are quite expensive and since she bought this house very recently there isn’t a lot of money to spend on a new place. The houses that are within her range of budget aren’t her best options either. These are in territories she doesn’t wish to cross or they are too close to another pack.</p><p> </p><p>And with her most recent incidents in mind, there is no way she’s going to make the same mistake again. Her new home should be somewhere she deems safe enough from whatever pack there is.</p><p> </p><p>But after careful consideration, her ideal home doesn’t seem to exist. A defeated groan slips past her at the confrontation of that thought. There is literally nothing she could do except to pack her things and move back into the forest somewhere far away from here. </p><p> </p><p>And that is not something she looks forward too, it’s a lifestyle she was hoping to never encounter again. [y/n] knows that she can easily make it, out on her own in the forest, but she would prefer to live in a more humane way. To have her own place to call home and feel safe. Not to wonder if her makeshift tent will survive the stormy night or as of now; wonder when the pack will find her.</p><p> </p><p>Too occupied by looking at every available option, even those that seem less than ideal, [y/n] never took notice of the presence that nears her front door. Her mind still overturning every single plan and trying to find a loophole that might give her the freedom she wants.</p><p> </p><p>Scents invade her nostrils and immediately [y/n] is on high alert. Her nose in the air as she noticed several scents near her cabin, her ears straining to pick up whatever sound the people in front of her door might make. With battered breath she listens to the sounds of footsteps, crunching on the gravel path that leads up to her patio before she can hear the creaking of wooden planks that are in need of a replacement. </p><p> </p><p>Her heartbeat is thundering in her ears the moment no sound can be heard from outside, indicating that whoever it is, is in front of her door right now. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is quiet, <em>too quiet</em>. Like a calm before the storm, a storm that [y/n] most definitely doesn’t want to witness. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of heavy breathing breaks the silence and for a moment she wonders if it’s from her or whoever are outside. From scent alone she is able to discern that these people are from Whitebeard’s pack. Confirming once again her suspicions on them finding her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They succeeded.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The only thought that’s going through [y/n] as she stares with wide eyes towards her front door, her body frozen in time with cold sweat rolling down her back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They found me and this is it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her world moves in slow-motion when the sound she dreaded to hear makes itself apparent. Knuckles rasping against her wooden door, confirming they are indeed there and want to enter. There is no way out for her, even if she would go through the garage they will see her, even jumping out a window in the back won’t do much to safe her this time.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing becomes erratic, nearly getting lodged in her throat as she continues to stare wide eyed to the door. She could just ignore them, act like it never happened and they aren’t out there. Maybe if she does that they’ll think she’s not home. That sounds like a good idea, she could try that.</p><p> </p><p>Only it doesn’t seem like she’s getting that option.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So when I said the chapters would probably be longer in the future... I forget I have a few things planned that aren't too large xD So the longer chapters will come... some time xD</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one doesn't need a lot of explaining as the chapter title speaks for itself :3<br/>Our reader and Marco finally meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop, life is busy but here's the new chapter :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*knock knock*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With great trepidation she moves to the door, body shaking in distress as feet settle themselves unstable on the wooden floor, deciding yet again whether or not to open the barrier separating her from the outside. By now they most definitely sensed that she’s home, meaning there is no option for her to ignore the intimidating auras. If she does, then without a doubt they will break down the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why are they here, she has done nothing wrong to insinuate their attention. Living far enough from the edge of their territory including a good distance away from the city. Taking care in never overstepping the invisible borders as she knew fully well it could only bring unwanted attention on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of facing them scares her, quite literally; it frightens her entirely. But as the knocking persists she reached out for the doorknob. Shaky fingers turn the lock before stiffly pulling the wooden door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It might have been fear that had such a tight hold on her or maybe it was something else, nonetheless [y/n] can’t help but wonder how she didn’t notice this before. The moment the door opened is when it hit her, for a moment overthrowing all her senses as she basks in a scent so wonderful, if she were to die now it would be in serene peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the scent she noticed a few days ago, when she was at the bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That gentle sea breeze mixed with sandalwood. A scent that has the power to calm every nerve inside her and makes her feel fully content. [y/n] can feel a warm sensation erupting from within herself as it spreads to every part of her body, from her fingertips to her little toe. It completely engulfs her body as her stomach feels as if it’s filled with fluttering butterflies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment [y/n] is at a loss for words, her mind unable to conjure any sort of coherent sentence as her body still feels like it’s floating on cloud nine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stares at the blond standing before her, his fist raised in the air in another attempt to knock on the door before she pulled it open. He seems frozen, just like her. His eyes are locked with hers and none of them make a gesture to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It might be the overwhelming feelings she’s experiencing right now, but that man looks amazing to her. She has seen him before, that day at the store when they tried to approach her. [y/n] clearly remembers how that piecing blue gaze managed to trap her into place at the time, the same gaze that has her locked once again. The man looked intimidating that day but now, it’s like he’s a completely different person. His aura is calm yet dominant, strong yet soft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he looks to handsome. Beautiful blond hair on top of his head, shaped maybe a little oddly but she doesn’t care, a sharp jawline that is subtly covered with a stubble and without a doubt the best part; his perfect blue eyes that only seem to be interested in her and slowly drag her in. Just a single look makes her want to drown in those blue irises for days to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s all so perfect and it makes her forget all her previous worries, his calming aura and comforting scent sending her emotions spiraling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she hears it, no, <em>feels</em> it. The pull is strong and both her mind and body are screaming in unison at her. The one thing she never hoped to find; to hear. Something that scared her ever since she found out of the possibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That man is her mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is her mate and there is nothing she could do about it but accept the truth behind those primitive feelings. Her body knew; way before she found out, her body knew. The moment she unbeknownst noticed his scent, it activated something within her and from that moment on her body craved this person she never met. And she didn’t even understand until know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything seems to hit her at the same time and that is enough to kick her mind back in the game, remembering everything that happened before this encounter. She remembers the fear she felt when she took note of the scents invading her territory, her hesitation on opening the door and it’s only now that she noticed the three men who are standing in the background. They cover the space around her home, ensuring that she wouldn’t leave or somehow escape them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment [y/n] feels several emotions swirling through her, so many things going on inside her head that she isn’t sure how to feel at the moment or more precisely; what to feel. Happiness, anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, love, joy…. Her mind feels like it will burst at any minute with everything that’s pilling up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she needs to do something, not like she can just stand there and watch like a lifeless doll at the intruders in her territory; her property. And that’s when everything kicked back in action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off of my property.” [y/n] venomously hisses through gritted teeth. Anger is burning brightly in her eyes in an all devastating fire that is ready to consume everything around it—no matter the fact that she is in no way able to fight any of them in a one-to-one battle. Right now there is only one thing on her mind and that is to get them away, as far away from her as possible so she can move on with her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond on her porch is stands rooted to the ground, his body unmoving as if shell-shocked while several emotions seems to flash through his eyes. And whatever it might be, right now [y/n] doesn’t care for any of that. She just need this man and the rest of his pack out of her life and to stop making things so much harder for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go. Away.” This time is shows itself in a sneering snarl laced with deadly poison that drips from her tongue with the amount of hatred she vocalized. She’s completely and utterly done with today, he needs to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is going—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said to leave me alone! Get the fuck away from my property and leave me be!” [y/n] cuts off the pompadour man with a shout, making sure that not only him but the other two men behind him heard her exclaim as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flurry of movements she send the blond, her mate, a last glaring death stare before slamming the door closed with enough force to create a powerful gust of wind. The windows of the cabin dance in their hold as they too, feel the vibrations from the thundering impact. With haphazard movements [y/n] turns to the locks, shaking fingers turning and twisting every lock in the hope that it might create a semblance of distance, like a special barrier that will keep those men out and away from her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly she runs up the stairs, finding her bedroom and closing the door with another audible slam before jumping on her bed. [y/n] buries herself underneath her blankets as tears freely fall from her eyes. For a moment she allows herself to feel the realness of what just happened and her emotions take over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is too much right now.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of everything Marco envisioned would happen when that door opens, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this. It’s been so many years, so many years that he longed to find his mate. To have his other half with him and spend the rest of his life with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it never happened. Never did he meet someone that got his heart both aching and feeling light, nearly beating out of its confines with just a single glance, just like she did to him. The amazing scent emits from her and clings to her perfect frame, small but with marvelous curves. It doesn’t even matter that her scent is weaker than most—an obvious hint that she’s alone and probably not completely healthy—for Marco it’s the best thing in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body feels like it’s soaring high and mighty as his senses are overruled for a moment, his entire being ecstatic about the simple fact that his mate is standing right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the night of the full moon things went back to before, they had temporarily stopped the search for Teach’s pack and decided to get everything in order for the full moon. The patrols picked up again afterwards and if it wasn’t for Thatch’s insistence to visit Makino’s bar again, they never would’ve found her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only leaving a subtle hint that they are looking for more clues on a new werewolf in town and the green-haired woman knew immediately who they were talking about. She told them how a young woman visited her bar a few days ago, explaining that she noticed something was off about her but at the time Makino wasn’t sure what it might be. As Marco insisted to Makino on telling them more about the woman, she remembered that the woman had said she lived somewhere along the outskirts of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It resulted in a small search near the outskirts of the city but with no luck. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and so they concluded that maybe she didn’t live in the outskirts of the city, maybe she lived farther away. Putting one and one together lead them to the hunters cabin, the one that can be found in the southern direction, away from the city. Marco remembers the old man that used to live there, only now remembering that he had moved someplace closer to the hospital and selling his home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made perfect sense for her to live in such a place, far away from others and out of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they figured out where she might be hidden, they returned to the packhouse to discuss their findings with the Alpha. Pops was intrigued on the revelation of information, he decided to try and meet up with her to understand her reasoning for living here as a rogue. Even though their pack doesn’t hold any grudges towards rogues, they do wish to know the reason for their stay near their territory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As agreed upon, they left the next day for the hunters cabin. Only himself, Thatch, Ace and Vista joined in for this meeting. Seeing as more might give off a wrong impression and scare her even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her scent clearly hangs in the air as they enter her territory, soft and subdued but still plainly obvious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the car ride they had divided their roles, just to make sure they wouldn’t completely overwhelm the skittish wolf with their intimidating aura’s. Only one of them is going to approach her while the others stand by as lookouts for when she tries to escape or fight them. Marco isn’t certain about the fact that she might fight her way out but it’s good to be prepared for anything. After all, they’re dealing with someone who literally ran away when they tried to approach her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And since Marco is the only level-headed person in their group and is capable of conversing to others with ease, he is tasked with the job to talk to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confidently he proceeds his way to the front door of the cabin, not even bothering to hide his presence in the slightest, it’s better to let her know he’s here. Patiently he waits for a responds after his knock, there is a high possibility that she won’t let them in and just ignores them. But that’s something he accounted for, this time they will leave her alone if she’s persistent on ignoring them, however the next time they go here—and they will come back—it won’t be all nice and sweet waiting outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he reached over for another knock—the third and last knock of today—he noticed something. Her scent, while familiar because of their previous encounters, feels different than usual. Something he can’t put his finger on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as the door swings open and a stronger wave of her scent invades his nostrils, it’s clear as day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are destined to be together by the powers of the Moon Goddess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mate is a rogue…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter the fact that she’s a rogue—the lack of other scents in her territory and in her home tell him that much—he will do anything he can for her. After all; she’s his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco’s unsure on how he missed this, the signs were so clear and yet he completely overlooked one small but important detail. <em>‘You already figured out what it might be, you’re just not accepting the truth’</em>, those words recur in his mind immediately. He had thought about it, but that thought was immediately dismissed as one of his random longings for someone he had never met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something Marco didn’t notice with his absent brain at the time, both of them had been heavily staring at each other, is the moment when her face suddenly changed from a face of awe and wonder, into something sour and angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his head still lost in random thoughts about this unforeseen revelation, Marco never managed to hear the exact words she had spoken. The sound of her voice made its appearance as pleasant hum that embraced his body, soft and gentle as it cradles him into a comforting hug. However her eyes are at a completely contrary as they hold nothing but anger, annoyance and disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every emotion that seems to swirl through those stunning [e/c] eyes made him want to walk up and hold her close, needing to have her close while telling her everything will be alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he never could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where before him stood the most beautiful figure he had ever seen is now a wooden door. One that closed with such an intensity that it leaves him befuddled even more while staring at the door lost in thoughts. Marco can’t even begin to phantom everything that just happened to him, it feels like some sort of weird dream. Or one of those bad pranks Thatch and Haruta like to pull on other pack members. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A firm squeeze on his shoulder brings him back to the present, clearing up the fog in his mind that gathered itself there moments before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright there bro?” worry reflects in honey-brown eyes as Thatch faces him, his brows furrows with lips set in a thin line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything feels lost in the daze of his mind, the fog still holding a grip on him and Marco isn’t coherent enough to respond to Thatch’s worried inquiry. The only thing that escapes his lips in this trance-like state is, “mate”. He couldn’t hear his own voice but it sounds so confused, even as a hint of a smile creeps up his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait mate… is she—”</p>
<p>“Thatch what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Did he just say mate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco ignores his brothers’ questioning in favor of staring back at the cabin. Mixed feelings swirl through him and more than anything he wants to go in and see her again, hopefully be able to properly talk to her for once. But right now that’s not going to happen, she appeared very hostile to him and while he doesn’t want to admit to it, right now he isn’t in the best position for talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thatch herded him back to the car and the entire ride back to the packhouse was in absolute silence. All men stunned by the sudden discovery upon meeting their rogue wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The talk with Pops can be dubbed as odd, in lack of finding the proper words for the man’s reactions. Throughout the entire explanation—by Thatch considering Marco was still a little out of it—the man looked as if he already knew this. His yellow eyes hold a sense of glee as he observingly listens to the retelling of their story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pops, you knew of this?” Vista ask as his fingers play with the hairs of his moustache, twirling the strands around his finger for a more defined curl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just say it was a gut feeling.” A loud rumble erupting from his chest as the man laughs at his son’s perplexed faces. “I mean, when Marco told me some of the thing he noticed about our little rogue, I got a feeling there might be something interesting about her. Seems I was right on that one.” The old man’s face both smug and proud as his gaze lands on Marco’s troubled face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still feels more than a little lost on today’s turn of events. He understands what happened but somehow it seems as if the information isn’t fully settling in his brain. So many things happened at the same time, so many feelings going through him and Marco just feels lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is new for the man who usually has a strong control over everything that happens around him. Nothing ever managed to catch him off guard, except for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything, yoi?” Is the only thing he finds himself asking. Brain too occupied with many other questions, like what is going to happen now that they found out they are mates. Will she come to join them and live with him. Is the family going to accept her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What is he thinking, of course the family will accept her. It might take a little time to get used to each other but there’s no doubt in his mind that they will accept her for who she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may’ve had an inkling on what everything meant, that doesn’t mean I was certain of it. Besides, you needed to figure it out yourself, no need for our old man to hand you the cards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco can only groan at that. He still has very little to no answer on how to go about this entire situation. What does one usually do when their mate is a rogue? Do they force the other to join the pack? Do they forcefully bond with them? Do they leave them to come to their senses? Do they just wait?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s restless, impatiently pacing around the small office and startling his brothers. They feel sorry for him, their brother who is usually calm and collected, always having things under control and now he’s in a situation where he had little to no control over. It all depends on the girl, who has yet to give her name and open up to them. If she somehow decides she’s not interested and rejects their bond, it will end with both of them hurt and alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bro, please stop pacing around. It won’t do much—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what am I to do Thatch?” Marco snaps at his auburn-haired brother, all and any rational thoughts are overthrown by his emotions. “I don’t know how I should handle her, if I can even approach her again. She avoided us once, fat chance she does again.” His pacing becomes more frantic with the bad thoughts flooding through his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Images of his mate rejecting him, breaking the bond that’s already there and just leaves him alone. Or how she would run away to never be found again. All of those thoughts scare him, it feels too real, too frightening. He can’t just…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t lose her, yoi. What do I do?” Coming to a sudden halt, Marco drops his exhausted body into the couch lining the office wall. His entire body feels numb, he feels uncertain about everything and for once in his life he has no clue how to fix any of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco.” Pops starts, successfully pulling the blonde’s attention to him. “I can understand how you feel my son. But freaking out because you hold no control over this is not the right way. Give the lass some time, she’ll come to her senses. For now, try to remain calm. We’ll give her some time to recollect her thoughts before meeting up again. She’s probably just as lost as you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man is right—when is he not—but it does little to calm Marco down. He feels the need to see her, talk to her and explain everything there is, ask her to move here, to be with him. He knows that’s not how things go, he knows it deep down but that desire is still very much present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is his mate and he will do everything he can do make her feel safe. With her as his side all will be well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm more than stocked about the next chapter! :D It's not even a fun or cute chapter, but I just love to write this one as I have so many ideas! :3</p>
<p>Updates will take a little longer than usual probably. Lately I've been rather busy and now I'm starting a DnD campain with friends so that means a little less free time for writing. Also working on the my character's backstory that I have yet to complete, whoops xD</p>
<p>Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed with chapter and let me know what you think of it and maybe what you think will happen to our dear reader :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hauting faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clearing her mind didn't have the desired effect she was hoping for...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as I loved writing this, it took me a few days before I was in the mood to check the whole chapter for mistakes and such, thus the reason this took a lot longer xD</p>
<p>Also a bit of a warning beforehand, this chapter contains: violence, blood and... a hint on rape? (idk how to properly say it but it's not that depict or bad, just a small indication to it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed since [y/n] found out about her mate along with the rude invasion of Whitebeard’s pack in her territory, however small that may be. It scares her to the bone, knowing her mate is out there and probably going after her now that he knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not safe, I need to leave</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the only thing going through her mind. She’s not ready for a mate, she can’t be with someone. Everything’s too much, she feels uncertain about everything that happened in the last few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not good enough, just a worthless turned werewolf, a rogue at that. I don’t deserve love, no matter that form</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep down she hopes. Hopes so badly that she does deserve love and someone will love her unconditionally—no matter the fact they are mates—just as two people who are actually in love. She heard of those stories, two mates falling deeply in love and their mate bond only strengthening their love for each other. As a teenager that was all [y/n] wanted for herself, yet somehow along the way that changed. She’s not even sure how or when, but it changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s scared of the unknown, not knowing what the man—her mate—will do. If he shows up again, how is she going to react? Does she need to be happy and go along with him, does she fight her way away from his grasp, or does she reject him? She just doesn’t know and it hurts too much to think about the entire mate situation. Her heart aching at the thought of being separated from her mate while her brain is trying to put reason in her decisions, damn werewolf feelings making things ten times more complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also doesn’t help that she has yet to find a new place to stay at, if the house search proved anything it would be that her stay inside the forest will be inevitable. And of course, in just a few days, her heat will take control over her body. Something she’s not looking forward to and it puts another dent in her broken plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suppressants aren’t easy to get. With the whole ‘trying to blend into society’, openly selling suppressants isn’t exactly the smartest thing to do in hiding their existence. And since [y/n] doesn’t deem it a viable plan to steal from any of the neighboring packs, she has to endure this heat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By nightfall [y/n] feels restless, unable to shake off her ominous looming thoughts as they enlarge her troubles by tenfold and only seem to create even worse situations that scare her to no end. The mind can be a fickle thing if triggered and right now it’s not doing anything good for [y/n] in this state of mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So instead of lingering on her looming thoughts, she decides to go out for a run in the woods. Her territory may not be as large as that of a normal pack, but it’s large enough for her to run in peace and hopefully clear her mind a little. Changing into a sports top and leggings, she ties her sneakers before walking out of the cabin. The key to her front door she leaves under that doormat as her outfit doesn’t have space to hold items in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running towards the never-ending darkness, [y/n] begins her first nightly run since moving here. She had explored the area several times, so by now she knows almost every nook and cranny there is. Wisely she stays on the more open parts of the dense forest instead of running between bushes and trees she can barely see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dusk, bordering dark hues of the sky, make it hard for her to see the objects in her way, only rough shapes can be seen in equally dark or darker shades. In all honestly; it’s chilling, like running straight into a horror story. As of this moment, at any given time, a psychopathic murder could be jumping at her. The killer hiding behind the trees; skulking, waiting, counting for the right moment to commence attack as it hits the target in the face before brutally it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously there is no such thing, hopefully. Shrugging off her derailing thoughts, that grow darker and spook her more than necessary, [y/n] focuses back on her run. Avoiding all obstacles along the way and skillfully jumping over the tree roots that are in her way. Sounds of rustling leaves and twigs breaking because of her weight fill the air as they mix with the nightlife of the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even without her heightened senses as a wolf, she can see some of the wildlife loitering around and scurrying away the moment they spot her, fearing for their lives and running to safety. She might not be able to clearly see them but the moving shapes are enough to tell her what they are. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>High up in the sky, slightly hidden behind the dark grey clouds, shines the moon. The outline visible despite the clouds’ best attempt to hide the glowing ball several million kilometers away. The vague glow radiating from the moon casting a grim light on her surroundings, like a candle slowly dying and trying to provide light in the darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It puts her mind at ease, for a moment not thinking about her troubles as she’s consumed in the calming effect of nature. Everything seems well at the moment and a blissful smile creeps up her face as she continues her run on the path in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of deer hastily scattering away caught her by surprise. They were nowhere near her so it would be impossible for her to have spooked them. What made them flee like that? Momentarily [y/n] comes to a stop, hearing a rustling of leaves from nearby. She can’t determine what it is but judging by sound alone, it’s heavier than the sounds she or the forest critters make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] can feel her heart beating in her throat as she scans the area. The darkness of the night isn’t helping in the slightest as the clouds become thicker and block out every bit of light that moon might supply, right now she can’t see a thing. Her eyes wildly shoot around as they try to search for something, anything, that might indicate <em>who</em> she’s hearing as the powerful stomps seem to close in on her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy set of eyes root her to the spot, her breathing strained as [y/n] tries to hide her presence as best she can. No matter the fact that she stands in an open field as of now with nothing to hide within her reach, it leaves her open and vulnerable for any attacker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever it is, it’s getting closer. No, <em>they</em> are getting closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The footsteps resounding through the air reveal there are several. Harsh thuds slowly closing in and nearly vibrating the ground with the amount of force behind them. Panic grips her heart the moment she noticed, how had she not seen, no smelled, this before. The answer is that she was probably too frightened to even see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scents that linger around her, she knows them like the back of her hand. The scents she had hoped to never smell again. Faces of people she wanted to avoid at all costs. Too scared to find out what they will do to her after she ran away. The eerie shadows that plague her mind, conscious and unconscious, the star players in most of her nightmares. Never did she hope to be so wrong about something so badly. There is no way right, she must have guessed wrong. If they find her that means the end… she <em>will</em> die. They don’t deal nice with deserters after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the clouds let up and moonlight illuminates the forest, all her nightmares come to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, a few good meters away from her they stand. Four wolves, each as black as the night with reflecting eyes that only forecast trouble and despair; for her. The large creatures stalk their way closer to her, all walking besides one another and eyeing her with interest. Snarls are heard as large canines glisten in the moonlight, another promise of her inevitable despair and their way of telling it’s all over. They found her and there is no way she could ever escape them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever so slowly they inch closer to her, striding with pride as their eyes taunt her every second along the way. They watch her closely, following her every breath, every twitch of muscle and inspecting her face with an intensity that leaves [y/n] gasping for air. It frightens her more than it should. Fear overtakes ever sane part of her brain, instincts working in overdrive and telling her to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Run like the wind and never look back</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As fear overruled every humane part of herself, [y/n] didn’t notice the change happening in the very moment. The crackling and plopping sounds of bones relocating themselves, fur sprouting from her skin and nails growing larger, her vision slowly improving as her senses sharpen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrenaline is high as she takes this moment to allow her instincts to take over, trusting her animal side on getting her to safety as she hightails out of their grasp. Running for shelter or whatever it might be, she doesn’t care at the moment, the only thing she wants is to be away from the quartet of wolves following her trail. Somewhere in the back of her mind she’s proud of the fact the shift didn’t hurt but at the same time feeling a little scared as this had never happened before and she’s unsure of how of why it happened now. But that’s only an afterthought, because right now it’s more important that she gets out of this alive and runs like she’s never done before to outlast them one way or another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It will be a cat and mouse game. She’s nowhere near as fit as the four wolves chasing after her, they seem to be ushering her to a certain spot but never get too close to her. Her stamina and strength is nothing compared to theirs, where they are huge and bulky, she’s small and frail. In a competition for strength, [y/n] will surely lose. So in an all-out bet she settles for speed, the one thing she does have. It may not last long but it should help, after all, she has been running for a large part of her life, what’s a little more running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judging from the coordinated movements from the four following her—leading her—it feels like she’s going to walk into a trap. So instead [y/n] settles for a different approach that may or may not help her. Halting all movements she comes to a sudden stop, her eyes finding the black wolves who follow her motions as slow their run. Cautiously they watch her as they once again stalk over to her, trying to cage her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If [y/n] remembers correctly, the border of the Whitebeard pack should be further up north from where they are now. They probably won’t come to her rescue but it’s worth a shot. She can’t give up without a fight, even if said fight consists of running away and calling to others for help. The Whitebeards are her only hope right now, and she’s more than willing to take the off chance that they might answer her cry for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the wolves get a chance to cage her in, she swiftly dashes out of their reach and launches herself in the direction of Whitebeard’s borders. Like a mad man she evades trees and bushes in her way as she shoots through the denser parts of the forest, trying to shake off the angry wolves behind her. Judging from the agitated growls and snarls it seems like they didn’t anticipate on her sudden change of plan. [y/n] runs for what feels like hours but are in fact just minutes as she speeds her way to, hopefully, safety. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where it seemed that the quartet of wolves chasing her weren’t putting a lot of effort into capturing her, now they are very much doing everything they can to reach her. [y/n] figures that they might have a clue on what she’s going to do and want to stop her before it’s too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because right now it feels like they are trying to set up a coordinated kill. Like the ones she saw as a child when watching the wildlife channels and seeing a documentary about lions. How the females would pick out their target, provoke it with several others before jumping on it. Aiming to kill. This has the exact same feel for [y/n] as they appear dead set on killing her. Trying with all their might to distract her so they can easily pounce and bring her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s what scares her. She thought about dying on a few occasions, done with the entire burden of a werewolf and the pack she lived with. But she never did, her parents would be upset if she did, even if they aren’t around. All they ever wanted for her was to live her own life, grow strong and decide what she wants to do. It’s the reason she never gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no way those filthy beasts will get her. She is going to win this round. One day she will die, but it will never be at the hands from one of them, or that man for a matter of fact. She is certain of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heavy fall of paws repeatedly hitting the ground grows closer, even with her desperate attempts to create more distance and take detours through the darkness of the forest. It’s still little ways from Whitebeard’s territory, not too much but there’s no way she could reach the border with how close they are. Even so, with this distance between her and the pack’s borders, this will have to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more halting all her movements, [y/n] scrapes at the ground as her paws and nails dig into the dirt floor in an attempt to slow down. Her body skidding a few meters ahead because of her speed but she pays it no mind. Taking a deep breath she gathers herself momentarily before releasing the loudest howl she can muster, screaming from the top of her lungs as she begs for help from anyone close enough that might hear her. Even though she knows it’s in vain, she has to try. She can’t give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her desperate cry for help doesn’t seem to faze the wolves, not even one bit. They continue to charge at her, running at full speed with eyes set to kill. It’s now of never, [y/n] thinks as she repeats her actions and takes a deep breath, releasing yet another cry for help. This time however, she got knocked to the ground. Her howl cut off as it immediately shifts into whimpers of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The force they used is more than she can handle and it knocked the air from her lungs. Desperately she tries to gasp for air as her body uselessly jerks on the dirt floor. It hurts. Everything burns and her vision is blurred, only able to see the large shapes of her predators but no clear details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I guess this is it then</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waits. A bite, a hit on her chest or choking her to death… she waits for any of those things to happen but they do nothing. No one comes to her aid and no one attacks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large creatures just circle around her in an intimidating manner. Glowing eyes showing pleasure, like they loved every moment of this; how they longed for this. Their barks sound like taunts as if they are laughing at her futile attempts to outrun them, her worthless cry for help and how that turned into her laying on the ground within their grasp. It’s funny to them, her ways of saving herself. The glistening in their eyes telling her how amused they are and it sickens her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Struggling she stands, her breathing irregular and coming in heavy pants. Warily she looks towards the four, suspecting that they might tackle her at any moment. But they don’t. They step aside and leave her room to move while blocking her direct path to Whitebeard’s borders, forcing her to walk in the direction she came from. Clearly forcing her in their way again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if it’s stupid to fall for their plan, [y/n] can’t help but go along. Taking a mad dash into the open spot and almost immediately hearing the rhythmic strumming of strong footsteps accompany her. However, she has made up her mind and isn’t going to give in that easily. In a movement that’s too sudden and too fast for her chasers, she turns right and shoots in the direction of the border once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their snarls become more vicious with every step she gets closer to the border. She avoids trees and bushes once again, ducking under the low hanging branches while jumping over the small shrubs. Her goal nearing, she can spot the rock that marks the territory she’s heading for. She’s close, only needs to hold them off a little longer before breaching the borders’ territory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then everything went black. A heavy body knocked into [y/n] and makes her lose her balance, falling face first onto the ground as she slides to a halt. The moment she noticed the heavy weight rises up from her tired body she moves, aiming to stand up and start running again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she even got the chance to take a stand there is a burning sensation. It rips through her body with an agonizing pain that blossoms from her left hind leg. A howl of pain escapes her moist snout as her teeth grind together in an attempt to distract her. The sharp canines in her leg bite harder, leaving an even deeper imprint than before and [y/n] can feel the blood seeping from the wound. The muzzle still attached to her leg not doing anything in keeping her from bleeding as she stains the dirt floor beneath her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain overtakes her entirely and her body doesn’t listen. All her previous adrenaline having died down and leaving her to writhe in agony. Every part of her feels sore and tired, completely beaten up, but this is merely the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one the heavy weights attach her, either knocking all air from her lungs or biting in whatever accessible part they can reach. They beat her to the ground in submission, letting her know that there’s no escape. Blood seeps from several puncture wounds, the deep bite marks and pieces of ripped flesh mutilate her body. She feels on fire, a deep burn erupting from deep within and spreading to every part of her immovable body. In desperate attempts [y/n] snarls, baring her sleek canines to her attackers and biting at legs when they are within reach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nothing she does scares them, it merely amuses them. Seeing the futile struggles she puts up to defend her life, useless against their strength as she ends up flailing around. This is no plan to kill her, they just want to torture her, wait until she’s exhausted so they can do whatever they wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That thought scares her even more than death. With more desperate attempts she tries to get away, no matter where, she needs to get away, anywhere but here. With all her might she collides her working hindleg against the wet snout of one of the wolves. Pained and surprised yelps leave her target as they didn’t expect [y/n] to fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment they appear to let up, as if startled by her burst of defiance. She can feel the stares burning her back, the glowing eyes narrowly focused upon her and intimidating. With a painful limp she lifts herself off from the ground, her entire body screaming at her to stop moving, muscles protesting and burning as she drags her body out of the circle her attackers created. Heavy breathing fills the air along with strained whines as her vision blurs around the edges, gradually she loses focus and faraway shapes are no longer discernible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She only managed to drag her broken body a few meters from her offenders, already exhausted and feeling her consciousness start to slip. In the back of her mind the took notice of the strong set of paws nearing her, heavily vibrating on the dirt floor as they come to a stop behind her. From the corner of her eye she could see the front paws near her own, nails digging in the floor and scraping the upper layer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a heavy weight presses against her back, unlike the previous attacks thrown at her. This feels more like someone trying to mount her instead of slamming her to the ground. [y/n] can feel the wolf ground his pelvis down on her back, something nudging against her backside and she freezes. Warm breath blows against her nape and she knows all to well what’s going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No, not there, please don’t</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he bites her there, everything will be over. Dying seems like a better option right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] wants to do something, <em>anything</em>, to push that weight off of her. Her sore body desperately squirming around but it has no use, the wolf grinds down a little harder and [y/n] knows she’s completely trapped. The only thing left to do is for her to submit. To let the man she despises so badly, hates with every fiber of her body, mark her and claim her as his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The outline of jagged teeth scratch over her exposed neck, a shuddering breath leaves [y/n] as she doesn’t want this. She continues to chant the same words over and over inside her head; please don’t do this, please leave me alone, please safe me, I don’t want this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sickly smells of death and rotten flesh waft from the open muzzle as he bares his canines, preparing himself to bite down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please, please, please, please. No more</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head moves down in a swift movement, aiming for her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>—please, please. No stop. STOP, SAFE ME!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She prepared for the inevitable bite in her nape, for the strong teeth to leave a clear mark of ownership. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it never came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead she can feel the weight flee from her back as she hears loud growls coming from behind. Her mind on a rollercoaster with everything that’s happened so far and fear hold her deep within its clutches. Ever so slowly she dares to look back, scared of what she might find but also curious as to why the man stopped his sickening ways of claiming her. Had he changed his mind, is she not interesting enough? She hopes so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment she faces backwards is when she noticed why he stopped. In her fear stricken mind she never caught sight of the calming aura that was heading her way. Now however, she did. As soon as the comforting scent hits her nostrils it calms her down, her frantically beating heart gradually becoming steady as panic evaporates into thin air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mate, a beautiful light gray wolf who is almost as large as the pack leader that attacked her, stands his ground against the four attackers. His teeth snapping viciously as his claws scratch anyone who tries to get closer. Single handedly he forced them back and creates more distance between her and the quartet of black wolves. [y/n] is more intently on staring at her mate in awe, not once he wavered and his determination is strong. No matter the fact that the numbers are uneven, he remains levelheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels safe and immediately she berates herself, because there is no way she’s safe now. Not only is her mate still fighting those attackers, there’s also the fact she’s badly hurt and probably can’t even more from the spot. Werewolves usually heal fast and wounds like these might take a day or two to completely heal, but in her case it will take longer. Sick and lonely wolves don’t share the fast healing abilities of those that live in a pack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scream of pain reaches her ears and [y/n] focusses her attention back on the wolves fighting, this cry got her concern because this one sounds differently, this one is her mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] watches as blood slowly trickles down his beautiful fur, that will surely get matted if it lingers there any longer. Something deep inside of her tells her to get up, <em>get up</em>. To help her mate, support him. Every part of her brain in overdrive as she can feel her instinct take over once again. Carefully she lifts her body into action, limps burning in agonizing pain with every move but she ignores it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could try to take a stand on all fours again, a body pressed against her. This time no aggressive push that makes her lose her footing, this one is soft and gentle. A warm body carefully lets her lay down and relax, nudging its head against hers so [y/n] stares up at the wolf. Beautiful fur as black as midnight with eyes so brilliantly green it puts her in a trance the moment she stares up at the wolf. It’s not long lived as snarls and barks continue to fly past from every direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daring another glance towards her mate, [y/n] now sees three more wolves that seem to have joined at her mate’s side. Something she didn’t care about before, is now more obvious. The four attackers are almost the same size, only one is more slender instead of bulky. As for the wolves from Whitebeard’s pack, they are all around the same height, safe for two. The wolf keeping an eye on her as well as keeping her from moving and the giant wolf next to her mate, that one might easily be a head bigger than the others. Whoever it is, the giant makes the other look like average sized wolves in comparison, even if werewolves reach the size of a normal adult human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] lies astonished on the ground, her own pain forgotten in favor of staring at her mate and his friends; pack members, family, she’s not sure how they refer to one another. However it does put her mind at ease, knowing the big bad wolves can’t hurt her right now. Aggressive barks and viscous snarls get thrown to each other, both parties equally threatening as they keep defying the other, not once backing down and showing off their teeth in a deadly promise. If not for the sounds of a multitude of footsteps coming from the forest behind her, the two parties would probably fight. Their eyes set to kill as the enemy wolves glare at her, [y/n] can feel her body going rigged as scared and near submissive whimpers leave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf protecting her releases a loud growl at that but it’s lost in the sound of her mate roaring with anger. Puffing his chest, raising his hackles as his tongue menacingly laps his pearly whites before he releases a deafening howl. He’s daring them to attack, showing of his strength and obviously intimidating them. It seems to work as the four run away, albeit reluctantly. Maybe not only because of her mate but due to the large amount of wolves that’s heading their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment [y/n] feels at ease, everything’s fine and she knows she’s in safe hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is until her mate walks up to her, growling at the wolf who partly stands over her frail body. The midnight-black wolf was merely protecting her and keeping her from running away. As the wolf backs away her mate closes in on her, just as he’s about the reach out for [y/n], her mind starts working again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s grateful for their help and the fact they came to her aid, but it does very little to make her trust them. The moment her mate lowers his head, wanting to comfort her and maybe help with the pain, [y/n] outrageously growls at him. Raising her own hackles and baring her teeth as the man—wolf—doesn’t seem to get the message. He stares at her in bewilderment, eyes unsure and filled with so much sympathy that she almost caves, almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead she lifts her aching body from the dirt ground for the umpteenth time tonight as she staggers away, continuously growling at her mate or any other onlookers wanting to help her. A clear message she wants to be left alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the wolves present, the sight must be sad. A lone wolf, beaten and bleeding as it crawls away from those coming to her aid. Dragging her almost unresponsive body away from those who can bring her safety and help her heal, not only the visible but also the hidden wounds. Those she keeps locked up deep within her where no one will ever reach, afraid to let others close once more and get hurt in the end. It happened once and the painful reminder is enough to know it will happen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As [y/n] drags herself away from the only bit of safety, of home, she’s ever felt, nobody interfered. Only stricken eyes follow her every move with pity and sadness, wondering what could have happened to make someone so frightened and so <em>desperate</em> for escape. Even her mate looks pained, wanting to do everything within his reach to help her, to make her feel better and safe her. But he has no clue how. She’s too adamant of fleeing from them, he’s unable to intervene, as much as he hates it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after her sad attempt of an escape, her threatening growls turn into pained whines. Her body is fighting her resolve to flee as it burns with every move. [y/n] can feel her mind clouding, thinking becomes more difficult and her vision morphs into a giant black blur. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s too much, her body is under too much stress lately and now she doesn’t know what to do. Like a cornered animal she tries to make desperate attempts to get away, uncaring of the way she hurts herself. She knows one thing and that’s to get away and hope things will turn out for the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyelids feel heavy and the blurry vision gradually fades into darkness, the heaviness of everything having won the battle over her consciousness. She can feel the presence of her mate next to her, his scent invading her nostrils once again and calming her down. [y/n] stops trying to move away as she let herself lay down on the ground, only threatening growls leave her quietly, something to hold on to. Even in her frenzied stare she makes no move to pull away when he lays next to her, his warm body pressing against hers and the soft tickle of fur against her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns his head, wanting to place it over her trembling body, when her growls increase in volume. Silently he drops his head on top of his paws, staring at the scared and beaten down wolf beside him, his eyes sad and caring. Already filled with love for someone he doesn’t know but feels a strong connection with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the soothing scent of her mate, [y/n] can feel her body falling into a deep slumber. Everything too much and the adrenaline completely worked off, leaving her in horrible pain and great exhaustion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her consciousness slips into the ever darkening abyss, she never noticed what happened, her mind drifting off as sleep tugs her in. A tentative touch of tongue by her mate as he carefully laps at one of her wounds, a promise that all will be alright, but she never noticed. Slowly succumbing deeper in her own unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Managed to fix most of the important things for school next month, so if I'm not too exhausted from work I'll start writing more again. Hopefully I get to update the next chapter somewhere next week :3</p>
<p>This chapter has a lot happening and I really hope I somehow managed to weave in a bit of suspense, because that's what I wanted to try xD<br/>Let me know what you think of it! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Making friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after the attack [y/n] wakes up with a unsuspected surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I'M STILL ALIVE!</b><br/>The insane pressure of work combined with that melting heatwave from 2 weeks ago nearly killed me. Getting almost zero sleep because it's <em>way</em> too hot, then having to go to work and deal with whining customers and managing the new covid rules... it was too much to handle. Could literally write half a page a day- if I was feeling it- because my home was like 31c the entire time .-. Thank god the heatwave is done! Then I got a playstation 4 with Ghost of Tsushima... and I'm hooked and forgot to write completely xD</p>
<p>So to celebrate, have an extra long chapter! 7147 words because I didn't want to split this into 2 chapters xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up is horrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunlight is harsh as it shines through the window and hits her face, [y/n] groans weakly and attempts to turn on her side for a few more minutes of shut eye. A horrendous scorching pain shoots through her, the burning sensation clinging to her tired body and causes her to wake up with a start. Wide eyed [y/n] sits atop of the bed, the scare making her temporarily forgetting about the pain as she awkwardly tries to hold herself in an upright position. Risking a glance down she can see the bandages covering her arm, when lifting the duvet she noted her legs are in the same shape as gauze covers her [s/c] legs from her feet to her sleeping shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It appears her dream of getting attacked was in fact no dream, it was real and now she’s injured. As [y/n] glances around the room she feels herself flood with relief, at least she’s in her own home, the Whitebeards didn’t take her to theirs when she fainted. All they did was taking her back to her home and treat her wounds, that much us clear from the bandages and the glass of water on the bedside table, a pill of some kind of painkiller next to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately upon spotting the small pill [y/n] snatches it away, plopping it in her mouth while chugging down half of the glass’ content. The hot and fiery pain gradually lessens and [y/n] can feel the heavy burden fall from her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] wonders where the wolves from yesterday went to, she’s more than glad they brought her home but… did they leave?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calmly, without putting too much pressure on her sore body, she makes her way to the door. She’s hungry and desperately wants some food. Out of caution she sniffs the air, an extra check to see if they are still there. It didn’t prove to be useful as her entire home holds their scents. Which is extremely bothersome, as much as she appreciates their help, [y/n] isn’t ready to meet them at all. Worst case scenario they try to sweet talk her into joining the pack, that’s not something she wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rich underlying scent of a sea breeze invades her nose and for a moment she feels at complete ease, [y/n] definitely loves this scent, even if she’s against the idea of having a mate. Shaking off those wandering thoughts she moves opens her door, the calming scent becomes more prominent the moment she does and her eyes land on something that roots her on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, in front of her, stands her mate. Wide-eyed he stares at her with a tray holding several medicines and other first-aid supplies in his hands, his mouth slowly opening and closing as he moves to say something but is unable to articulate the words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of everything she expected, this was not something she thought would happen—secretly she knew this might happen but she’s going to blame that on her hormone filled brain wanting other stuff. [y/n] appreciates the thought and care he gives her, but right now she doesn’t need him around. She’s more than capable of dealing with troubles on her own and the fact that he is there somehow annoys her, it might be a different feeling she’s confusing for annoyance but right now [y/n] doesn’t have the time or patience to figure out what it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Her voice small yet commanding, suppressing her happy emotions that try to break free as she masks herself in a display of indifference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mate opens his mouth, repeating the same process from before as he struggles to find the words to say. After mentally debating with himself for a bit he settles on; “you’re hurt, I want to treat your wounds, yoi.” Lifting the tray with the arrangement of first-aid supplies up for her to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I can treat myself. You can leave now.” Despite the intimidating stance she’s desperately clinging onto, [y/n] is having a hard time convincing her mate she’s fine. Right now she’s more than ready to flop back on bed and let the man do his thing, her body still screaming at her for walking around in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll just take a—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care, I can do it myself. I need you to leave. Now.” [y/n] doesn’t understand why her voice sounds so breathless when all she wants to do is be harsh and show that man she’s not in the mood for him. The fact that he’s looking dejectedly towards her also isn’t helping in the matter, he probably wanted to help and be a good mate but [y/n] just shattered his hopes. Maybe that’s for the best, that way he can see for himself that she’s just a nobody and he shouldn’t be putting effort into her. The truth stings but it’s better for him to reject her, he can easily get someone better than a fugitive lonesome rogue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words seem to have reached him as he presents the medicine to [y/n], albeit reluctantly he loosens his grip on the wooden tray when she has it in her hands. Casting a lingering glance to her face as he slowly turns around and moves towards the staircase. [y/n] can clearly see how the muscles on his back are straining underneath his flimsy shirt, she assumes it’s because he’s restraining himself since he didn’t seem to like her request. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon reaching the front door her mate seems indecisive, looking into her home and turning hesitantly towards [y/n]. However [y/n] is in no mood to continue this awkward tension between the two of them, she wants to be left alone and needs a moment to work things out before she can even think of communicating normally with her mate. As she sees him move to say something, [y/n] cuts him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want… I want to be left alone, please leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look that sweeps over his face makes [y/n] feels bad for a moment, almost wanting to retrieve her earlier words and let the man stay, but she knows that’s not what she needs right now. Just before he opens the large wooden door separating her cozy cabin from the bushy forest, he shoots a lingering glance at her living room, looking as if there’s something he needs to do before reluctantly leaving through the front door. The moment an all too familiar sound of weeping planks reach her ears is when she noticed the man had already left and closed the door behind him. She had been so occupied with her own worries for a moment that she hadn’t paid her mate any attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blankly she stares at her wooden front door, focusing her hearing on what’s going on outside until she hears the tell-tale sound of a car driving off of the gravel path near her cabin. Her head bangs loudly against the sturdy wood but even the sting of pain shooting through her head and down her spine isn’t doing anything for [y/n]’s remorsefulness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just what is going on right now?” She tiredly sighs, her mumble as faint as a mere whisper even though there’s nobody around to hear her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] doesn’t even know the answer to her own question despite wanting to. In the span of just a few days so many things have happened and right now she feels… lost. Not knowing what to do or how to act and everything’s confusing both her brain and her heart. What should she do… should she give up and let the wolves from last night finish what they started? Should she go with her mate and complete their bond, to live as a family? Should she join a pack, <em>any</em> pack? Should she move someplace else again? Should she just move back into to forest and completely seclude herself from humanity or other werewolves, to live alone and die alone…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her musings are cut short when a deep yet soft voice with a slight feminine touch invades her eardrums, suddenly alerting her of the other presence in the cabin. “That’s a good question my dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her head still pressing against the wooden planks that make the front door, [y/n] loudly thwacks her head against it once more. A curse escapes her as one hand nurses the small bump on top of her forehead. With wide eyes she scans to room for whoever it might be that invaded her personal space, frightened [e/c] eyes land on a single figure who’s lounging against the dining table. A very good-looking man whose face reveals the smallest amount of make-up to sharpen his features, his black hair tied in a loose bun on top of his head and wears a stunning pink and purple kimono. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her first initial reaction was to bolt away, throw open her front door and just speed away in the hope she might catch up with her mate. The moment that idea sunk in it was immediately rejected, no way is she going to ask her mate for help, she can fend for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon second inspection as she’s trying to spot anything she might hit the intruder with, [y/n] can see the man appears friendly. His smile is gentle and his eyes make her feel at ease, almost as if she can relate to this man despite having never met him. But regardless of the man’s calming aura, she feels on edge. The reason for that is the fact that this man smells like someone from the Whitebeard pack, more than enough proof for [y/n] to remain on guard with this man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here, go away.” Her voice sounding a few octaves higher than usual due to the initial scare she received from this man, and while [y/n] feels frightened, it’s nowhere near as bad as last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, this place could use a lick of paint, the walls are kinda stained.” Either completely oblivious to the panicking girl near the front door and her demands or ignorant on purpose. The man casually strolls through her home, watching her interior while swiping a finger along the walls, an unreadable expression draped over his visage and [y/n] is stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I… what?” Her face contorts into one of total confusion, not even knowing how to respond to the invading male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are spots where the paint is peeling off the wall.” A perfectly manicured finger points in the direction of one of the so many walls that have paint flaking on the ground, result of years of old paint never redone and is now gradually showing its weaker side. “And over there, something seems to have left marks.” The same digit altering its course and is now set on the wall near the dining table where streaks of dark colors can be seen, tainting the otherwise white wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of incredulously is all [y/n] is able to manage, utterly baffled by this intruder and his nerve of commenting on her cabin. She has a hard time wrapping her head around everything. Is this man serious right now… he ignores her in favor of berating the terrible paintjob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry it’s not to your taste,” [y/n] all but annoyingly huffed to the raven-haired man, “but money’s tight right now, so this’ll have to do.” Heaving a deep sigh, [y/n] lets herself drop onto the comfy couch that slowly drags her in and makes it feel as if she becomes one with the rough fabric covering her couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man only responds with a noncommittal hum, slowly walking over to the empty armchair and taking a seat. Dark brown, bordering black eyes stare at her; taking her in without moving an inch as he’s focused on her person and observing every twitch of muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before [y/n] could say anything, the man beat her to it. “Drink this.” Swiftly he pours a cup of tea—when and where did he get that from—into one of her colorful old mugs. “Don’t worry, it’s Camille. Will help with soothing your nerves and makes you more relaxed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says I need something to relax?” A bold statement leaving her but it lacks power, the man saw right through her build up walls and crumpled it down in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For starters, you’re terribly hurt.” The man casually begins while giving [y/n] a scrutinizing look. “The stitches on your body tell me that much and there’s no way you’re even able to remove them by yourself. There’s also the fact that you’re probably still traumatized about last night. Then there’s the fact your entire home holds the scents of unknown wolves that must without a doubt put you on edge. And then there’s me, who isn’t planning on leaving when you tell me to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a brief moment the man remains quiet, a pointed look gauging [y/n]’s reaction. Something within that look somehow frightens her, makes her want to stand up and slam her hands over the lipstick stained lips of the man narrating her every trouble and can most definitely see her pains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lastly there’s the fact that you let your mate walk out the door, or more like <em>send</em> him out. All while telling yourself it’s for the better and you’ll grow stronger and eventually get over the pain. Feeling like things will turn out fine if you just ignore the problems gnawing at you like a mouse does with a piece of cheese. You keep deceiving yourself in these made-up <em>lies</em> while in fact you’re <em>bleeding</em> heavily. Gotta hand it to you, you’re good at hiding it at first glance, but you’re definitely bleeding upon further inspection. You keep cutting yourself on that double edged sword and praying things will turn out fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wants to oppose, call the man a liar and a fraud, that all his words are nothing but sheer lies and she’s above his simple mind games… but she can’t. Everything he said is true and it leaves [y/n] in stunned silence. She knows she’s not okay, she knows she’s hurt, but in despite all that she always tried to hide her imperfections and pains from both herself and others. Just knowing that someone is able to look through her mask, one she perfected over the years of living with just herself, it honestly scares her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of commenting on the man’s outcoming about her, [y/n] silently brings the cup of Camille tea to her lips and takes a sip of the soothing beverage. It’s warm but not hot as it smoothly slides down her throat and warms her stomach. As [y/n] takes another sip she hopes that the tea would burn away all her nerves, the same way it leaves that tiny tingling feeling down her tongue as she takes a big gulp.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After a moment of shared silence, [y/n] feels like she gathered herself enough to address the strange man in her living room. “If this is some way to make me join your pack or accept my mate… it won’t work.” Her eyes look dull in the shallow light that peeks through the curtain of clouds, the earlier sunny day seems far away as clouds dominate the skies. She doesn’t even put up the effort of masking her true emotions, already knowing the man would see straight through it as his eyes are like an x-ray that uncovers everything that lies hidden for the naked eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m not. Not going to try and fool you, I’ll leave that to the big bad wolf who is destined to be your other half. No, I’ve come here because you my dear, are in dire need of a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I look sad and lonely so therefore you feel obliged to come to my rescue?” [y/n] deadpans, not amused with the turn of events. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Partly true, since I don’t feel <em>obliged</em> to do so. I just felt like it. You are… <em>intriguing</em>, so I wished to see if we can get to know one another better.” A sweet smile plays on his lips as his hand lifts a colorful cup filled with tea to his mouth, clearly daring [y/n] to take the bait but at the same time starting a challenge, one that she’s unable to turn down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if I recall… I apparently have a mate, you said so. Wouldn’t it be bad if you tried something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I recall, you push your mate away at the drop of a hat. I can do whatever I want to do.” His eyes turn almost predator-like the moment those words leave his mouth, sending an involuntary shiver down [y/n]’s spine. Her determination of keeping calm and to not look intimidated is gradually crumbling away the longer their stare down lasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man suddenly bursts out in laughter, startling [y/n] from her worries. “Oh sweety relax, I was only joking. I’m not interested in you like that, I have my own mate and that’s more than enough for me.” Laughter settles down as it shifts to soft chuckles, his kind brown eyes glazed with mirth as they lock with [y/n] her widened [e/c] ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you liking this place so far? I heard you moved here a little while ago, enjoying your stay and the city?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s like the man can sense when a topic is too sensitive for [y/n], switching around easily as to not have her shut down entirely but still gathering enough information about [y/n] without her even noticing. Almost like a little radar that tells him when it’s enough and to change the subject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While a part of her likes this, knowing the man is not going to push her with certain subjects or difficult questions, [y/n] feels naked under his gaze. Not the kind of visibly naked, no, the kind where all you little quirks and secrets lay open for him. Like a map that only needs to be unfolded a bit further before he finds the answers he needs that lie hidden beneath the layers of paper. It’s a little scary and intimidating and [y/n] is uncertain on how to take this, wondering if she should try harder and hide her inner turmoil or remain like she is right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, though I’ll probably relocate soon enough.” She remains ignorant of the confusion filled face from the occupant of the armchair to her left. The man clearly wants to know more and will probably try to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened last night?” [y/n] is unable to completely relax in the presence of the man, no matter that so far he has shown nothing but kindness and interest, she’s just no fan of having strangers in her home. Even the soothing Camille tea and its pleasant aroma are not enough to defuse her nerves and she knows the man will not leave her until he feels like doing so. So instead of small talk she absolutely doesn’t wish to discuss with this man, [y/n] settles for knowing more about last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the entire time she spend together with this unknown man in the same room, only now is when he shows the most emotion. Compassion and hurt are the obvious telltale signs in his features, not faked as they appear to be too genuine for staged emotions, like everything that has happened hurt him too and he never wanted it to happen in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think an apology is in order for that. The pack that attacked you holds a grudge towards us, we never thought on how this might affect others near us as we didn’t think their interest would go to rogues. So I wish to apologize for them attacking and wounding you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the man mentions the pack that attacked her last night, [y/n] zones out for a little bit. Her mind digging up memories of the times she was with them and how they treated her. If the man noticed her distant face, he didn’t comment on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could barely understand your howl last night, it was a little unclear as to what exactly was going on. But the second howl that seemed to get cut off was more than enough evidence that something was wrong. Marco seemed to understand immediately and ran off without giving any orders, which in turn took us by surprise and we begun to follow after him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco?” [y/n] cuts in, she’s not familiar with any of their names so how is she supposed to know who this Marco fellow is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small teasing smile makes its way on the man’s face with amusement dancing in his bright eyes, “Marco is your mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only response [y/n] could come up with is a simple “oh” as she peers down her tea, which is slowly cooling down the longer their conversation continues. “What happened after… that?” She wanted to ask what happened after Marco ran to her but she feels a little embarrassed in saying her mate’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jozu, Thatch, Ace and I were the fastest to react. We ran after Marco the moment he left the house, our other commanders were shouting orders to the pack while we went to back Marco up. Lucky for him we got there when we did, any longer and it would’ve been an all-out fight. Mates don’t take lightly when their significant other is hurt, <em>especially</em> alphas.” The look in his eyes speaks a thousand words and it makes [y/n] feel a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not sure how much you can remember from the moment we appeared at your side, but we managed to scare them off and wanted to try and treat your wounds. However you were dead-set on avoiding us, despite the fact you could barely walk. It wasn’t until you fainted that we could help you.” Swimming in his dark orbs is compassion, as if he understands the emotions she was going through at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We brought you back here, obviously. Marco wouldn’t allow any debate on whether it was a smart idea to treat you here, considering we have an infirmary and are more capable of attending to your wounds in there. The idiot kept going on and on about how you would probably freak out if you weren’t in your own home, so we got you back here. Nobody entered this place without his permission so you don’t need to worry about people snooping around your stuff, only Marco and the nurses who treated you have entered your home. Well, me as well obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] remains unmoving on her couch, taking in the man’s story and feeling completely and utterly flabbergasted. Her mate—someone she doesn’t know and has only said unkind things to—is so thoughtful of her, even when she’s unconscious. She feels touched, no one ever took the time to consider her feelings or stop for a moment to think about her wellbeing. Everyone around her would only think about themselves and they never cared if [y/n] would get hurt in the process of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stray tear falls from her lashes and in a swift swipe she stains her hand with the remaining unshed tears, even though she knows the man had already seen it so there isn’t a point in trying to hide it. Yet the raven-haired man acts ignorant of her emotions as he lets her be, continuing on retelling last night’s events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The damage they did to you isn’t <em>that</em> bad, but it’s not good either. Your arm up to your shoulder along your leg have quite a few stitches that need to be removed and taken care off. The nurses said that your healing ability is a lot slower than most werewolves have, but it should heal in just a few days. I won’t push you on coming to our territory to remove the stitches, but if you’re unable to do it by yourself; I left a note on your fridge with my number so we can arrange something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing [y/n] responds with is a simple monotone ‘thanks’ as she’s too absorbed in everything the man just revealed to her. There are so many things swirling inside her head right now with many different uncertainties along them. Her emotions are a mess as of now as it feels as if there are butterflies released in her stomach that make her feel as if she’s on cloud nine while at the same time it feels like someone’s stomping down on their little wings and makes her feel miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is this what it feels like when people care for you; treat you with love and care, listen to your requests while still being selfish and helping not because you want them to but because they want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, maybe because [y/n] doesn’t know what to say or maybe because she doesn’t want to ignore her constricted feelings for once, she asked the man to tell her more about his pack. Deep down she knows she wants to know more about them—and her mate—but right now she’s not able to agree to that fact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now she needs a little more time to figure out why everything the man tells her is making her throat tight and eyes damp, why her heart feels like it’s soaring while still beating painfully within it confines. Why his words give her a certain sense of hope, why she feels like all is well, just as long as she can be with them. Maybe that’s why she wants to know more about them, to get to know them even though she’s uncertain if she will ever meet them again. But right now, in this moment, she wants to feel their love and relax, figure out her feelings and come to an understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And lucky for [y/n] the man seems to notice, he doesn’t question her but instead begins retelling several stories. Speaking of the small things they do as a pack, how they are like a family—one that is ever growing—and of the crazy things they do together. The mention of family is what stings the most, memories of her own family slowly surfacing as her hand reaches up to fiddle idly with her locket, the only memento she has left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How nice it would be to have a family again, people who love her for who she is and stand by her side no matter what. [y/n] lost that all sixteen years ago when she and her parents got attacked. It still haunts her dreams, the screams and obvious sounds of flesh getting torn apart, splitting in a gruesome manner and displaying the underlying tissue and bones with ease. For the longest time it made her nauseous, just imaging what might’ve happened is enough to set her off. Now however, she can think back on those evens, it still hurt and leaves nothing but a bad taste in her mouth, but she grew past the fact of fear. How harsh her thinking might be, her parents are in a better place now, away from the pain those horrible creatures inflicted on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] feels a tad conflicted about herself, should she openly talk with the man or just keep it casual and respond at appropriate timing. However the man has a natural flair of calming her and eventually she relaxes enough to talk more openly with the raven-haired man, while remaining unknown about his identity. They talk about their lives and where he explains how life with the pack is, [y/n] explains how she lived all on her own. As the man asks if she wasn’t lonely all by herself, [y/n] evades the question and continues on something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course she was lonely—still is—but she has learned to have peace with that she has. She’s made it this far into the world, going a little further alone isn’t a big deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a little trepidation she breaches the subject that is her mate, casually asking the raven-haired man a question on this Marco and what he’s like. Immediately upon her inquiry on the blond man, the raven-haired man got a mischievous glint in his eyes which caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. But nonetheless the man tells her several small and a bit basic things about Marco, just enough to satisfy her question but to still leave her empty on who the man really is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wish to learn more, I suggest talking to him. He may seem like an indifferent person who can glare someone to death, but he has a heart of gold and cares for many.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While deep within herself [y/n] knows she wants to learn more about her mate and a part buried even deeper wants to talk to the man, but she knows it’s not going to happen. The day she found out they’re mates she quite literally pushed him away, last night and not too long ago she did the same thing. It’s almost hypocritical of her to desire this closeness she’s craving. If she pushed him away in the past, who will say it won’t happen in the near future?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” [y/n] softly murmurs, unable to find any other response when it comes to such a sensitive subject. However it’s no lie, she is going to think about it. After all, everything she heard today has given her quite a lot to think about and while she still feels apprehensive on getting closer to the pack, she also wishes to share the bond they have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wish for Marco to be your mate, or… do you want to reject him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she expected this question, hearing it startles her more than she would’ve thought. [y/n] had heard of the stories; mates rejecting each other and breaking the bond they share. It’s not like it’s impossible and there are werewolves that live without their mates because they prefer it that way. But while she doesn’t fancy the thought of having a mate, she would never do that. Just the though of having to reject him hurts her more than the mild burn from her fresh wounds. Not only does a rejecting hurt both parties, it can leave mental scars in some cases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hungry, I came down to grab something to eat.” Quickly she rises from her seat and makes her way into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] is more than scared, terrified even, to answer his question. Not only because she isn’t certain of anything herself but also because she has no idea how the man would react. What would he do if she were to say; ‘no, I do wish to reject him’, would he get angry and force her to meet Marco, or would he do something worse? She hopes not, the man said he wasn’t going to pressure her into things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the curious look the man throws her way, [y/n] turns to the kitchen. It seems that her evading the question is amusing to him as he softly chuckles when she’s out of sight. There is only one problem now that she does stand in her kitchen, that being no food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should have some crackers left.” She mumbles under her breath, striding to the cabinet that she’s sure holds the meagre amount of food that could be considered a cracker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However upon opening the cabinet door, [y/n] is entirely stunned. The shelves from top to bottom, back to the front are filled with food. Packages and cans occupy her usually empty cabinet and as she turns to another door it too is full of edibles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A resounding clank from glass hitting glass snaps [y/n] out of her stunned state and she turns around, spotting the raven-haired man next to her fridge and displaying another wide arrangement of food. Her shocked [e/c] eyes land on his amused brown ones as a smirk plays on those painted lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But— how… I can never pay you back for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” The man casually responds as he waves her goodbye, closing the fridge door and slowly walking out of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why?” She asks, her voice full of disbelieve as she stares at the retreating back of the odd man. Why would he do this, there must be a good explanation, nobody would buy food for someone without wanting something in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” The man drawls, turning around and facing [y/n] once more with a sweet smile. “Because we’re friends, do friends need a reason to spoil each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] is rendered speechless, never once had anyone done something for her without wanting something in return. With all her whirling emotions shooting through her body, this is the drop that overflows the bucket. She can feel tears wet her eyes as they prick along the lens, wanting to break free reign and rain down upon her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man walks over to the front door but before he walks out he turns back to face her. “I hope you’ll recover soon dear. And before I forget, I’m Izo, it’s a pleasure meeting you…” he hangs on to the last syllable as if waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[y/n], it’s [y/n]. Pleasure meeting you too Izo.” Her voice cracking at the end because of her overflooding emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Izo noticed, he never said. A gentle smile plastered on his face as he walks out the door followed by the sounds of a running engine before she could hear tires rolling over gravel. The moment Izo closed the door is when [y/n] breaks down in tears, slipping on the floor with a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries. Moved by the small gestures shown by not only Izo but also her mate, people she doesn’t fully know and yet they help her so much.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>It has been over an hour since Marco left the little hunters cabin in the forest, now he’s busy pacing around the room as he anxiously awaits Izo’s return.<br/>
His mind keeps wandering, overthinking every single detail; why isn’t Izo back, why did she let Izo stay, does she like Izo, doesn’t she like him? Marco continues to question himself and is in desperate need of an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco can’t believe he’s the type to get worried, or as Thatch likes to call it ‘a mother hen’. Damn that pompadour cook and his inappropriate bird puns. He’s not a mother hen and he doesn’t worry that much… okay so maybe he worries a little, but that’s no reason for such a title. Besides, his worries are quite natural in this situation. Discovering his mate, her not accepting him and trying to push him away every time, her getting attacked and injured and he can’t do anything but wait from afar until she lets him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has so many worries about his little mate whom he can’t refer to by name, seeing as she pushed him away he never gotten the chance to know her. That’s one of the things that sting more than he would’ve thought, not knowing his mate’s name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there’s the fact that Marco keeps wondering if she would ever turn around and bond with him. Or if she would decide he’s not what she wants and reject him. <em>That</em> hurt more than anything, thinking she might reject him. The one thing he always craved to be taken from him because she doesn’t wish to be with him. Marco might have never told the others but secretly he always wanted to meet this own mate. To have his other half and spend the rest of their days together, to start a family of their own and live happily ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t care less about the fact she’s a rogue, to him she’s already perfect. But there’s something keeping her from interacting with him, may it be fear or something else, she’s extremely defensive when he’s around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His inner turmoil is cut short when he hears the front door creak open, his mind too occupied with his musings to notice the car in the driveway. Marco knows that if he walks out the living room to sprint at his brother, the other will never tell him anything. So despite his desire to jump the man for questions, he stays put on the couch. Waiting patiently—not so patiently—until Izo would walk past the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Izo sets foot into the living room, Marco is unable to tear his gaze from the crossdresser. His eyes practically begging the man to share his story, desperately wanting to know what transpired after he left, but he knows better than to demand answer from the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo releases a deep sigh the moment he catches sight of Marco’s face. “Don’t tell me you’ve been sitting ducks waiting for me to return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I say no, will you tell me what happened, yoi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which in turn elicits all kinds of groans and comments from the men sharing the room, momentarily forgotten in his eternal worrying. Exasperated groans make it clear they are done with Marco’s pacing around the room, while others yell on how Marco was ready to jump out of his skin with how impatient he was getting. But Marco begs to differ, he was not impatient. He has a clear sense of patience and staying calm, maybe it didn’t show this time but he definitely has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sharing a look with Izo makes the man release a tired sigh, however a fond smile spreads over his face at the same time. “She’s fine if not a little emotional and shocked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you managed to talk with her but big ol’ momma hen over here didn’t?” Thatch spurts out, looking a little to happy with himself for Marco’s liking. His threatening low growl didn’t to anything to stop the gleeful expression, it only made things worse as Thatch begins to laugh his ass off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright keep it together will you, geez Marco. The only reason she let me stay is because I refused to leave. And while she found my presence annoying, she still allowed me to stay and talk. She might not have said a lot but she looked as if it was comforting to have someone around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s not what Marco wanted to hear, sure it’s good that his mate allowed Izo in her personal bubble—even if it’s not entirely by choice—but that doesn’t mean the man had to force this upon her. Marco’s more than glad to know she’s doing fine but he can’t help but wonder if Izo wasn’t too forcible in his approach. After all, the girl is in a weak state and seems to be struggling with several things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo seems to catch on to his train of thoughts, “I never forced her into anything and I was willing to leave if she really wanted me to. So stop worrying you idiot. Despite her hard exterior and defensive behavior, she relaxed enough to allow me to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she said anything about last night? Like, did she know them or why they attacked her?” Ace injects, previously slouching on the couch and now taking interest in the ongoing conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The freckled boy’s question is an interesting one, Marco has been wondering about this as well. It could’ve been coincidence, they happened to stumble upon each other and they decided to attack her, because the shredded clothing found by the patrol indicated that she was probably out for a run. However a more dooming thought is that she was their target all along. That they know of her or wish to claim her territory and therefore attacked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Izo responds with a heavy sigh, walking to Thatch and taking a seat next to his mate. “She kept evading questions about last night so I couldn’t gather a lot from it. But it appeared that she might know them, however that assumption is just based on her reactions. And given her current circumstances, her frightened reactions might also come from the fact that she was attacked not too long ago.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another grave sigh slips past Izo and he brings a hand up to massage his temple. “However I feel like there’s something else, the fear reflecting in her eyes not because of what happened last night but because of something that happened much, much, earlier. Not sure what it is, but she might know them to some extent. That attack was not some sort of plot to get to us, it was most definitely planned to get her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tension in the air thickens, everyone’s face turns gloom at the revelation. If they set out to kill her once, they won’t hesitate to go after her another time. A look around the room shows faces of worry while others are deep in thought, probably trying to figure out their next course of action. Most important of all, they will have to deploy more teams to scout the area. Not only to protect his mate—which is very important to Marco—but because they can’t let Teach put his grubby hands on her. They will not let anyone else fall by the hands of this man, not if they can help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to Pops about it, might be a good idea to place some patrols near her territory, yoi.” His tone sounds commanding and strict, just like an alpha and commander should be, but the obvious worry is clear in his way of talking and his anxious stance. The eyes of pity that fall on him tell enough of their knowledge, knowing how painful it will be if he were to lose his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if she’s going to appreciate that… but it’s for the best.” Izo gives him a comforting smile and then Marco turns to make his way to Pops’ office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiously he turns around, his brow lifted in response as he waits for Izo to continue. “[y/n]. Her name is [y/n].”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco can feel a smile blossom on his lips, finally he knows more of his mate. Doesn’t matter that it’s just a name. [y/n]. He repeats the name in the privacy of his mind, already loving the imaginative feel of how it rolls down his tongue. It feels good; right, like everything is at peace in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shows Izo an appreciative smile along with a thank you before walking out the room. Even if [y/n]—just thinking of her name makes him incredibly happy—doesn’t wish to be with him, the patrol is for her own good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School will be starting in a few days for me so that means less free time I can spend writing. I'll be continuing this but the updates might take a little longer than usual though. So I wanna give a quick thank you for those that are patiently waiting for every chapter update and another big thank you for those that comment on the chapters! Love you guys! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cupcake, a horror relived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With possibly only hours left till her heat strikes, things turn south once again and leave [y/n] injured once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small warning beforehand: this chapter contains sexual harassment. It's not going into details but it's definitely there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of other wolves still penetrates her cabin, even after two days have passed since the accident and the talk with Izo. And where [y/n] thought that would be the end of it, the constant feeling of being watched doesn’t put her at ease. </p><p> </p><p>Haunting, watchful eyes that keep stalking [y/n] behind her back as she tries to go on about her days and forget the awful attack. Quickly she recognized the presence of those belonging to Whitebeard’s pack as they appear to have made it a point to patrol her borders.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her understanding in them wanting to keep her safe, Izo had made it clear they want to keep her uninjured, [y/n] is very unhappy with their sudden interference. Her cabin has never felt like a home and now with them intruding on the last bit of privacy she has left; relaxation is a distant dream as the scents continuously trigger [y/n].</p><p> </p><p>The thing most important to her right now is to get that bit of relaxation and clear her mind. Izo had given her a lot to think about and the words haunt her daily, unable to think about it but also unable to ignore them. [y/n] wants the same thing they share but the stubborn part of her brain keeps refusing and forcing her so stay alone; distancing herself from her deepest wish. She’s lived this way for years; this is how she knows to handle things. Change is a peculiar thing and [y/n] isn’t sure if she’s got what it takes to open up to others.</p><p> </p><p>After Izo left her alone with enough food to provide herself for days, [y/n] felt overwhelmed by so many emotions she hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s hard to explain but somehow she feels… loved. Even without knowing her, they already seem to be accepting her and make sure she’s comfortable and protected. </p><p> </p><p>Hope, adoration, love, joy, freedom. So many emotions spiral through her at once that [y/n] is unsure on what to do or how to feel. </p><p> </p><p>She has only felt these emotions back when she lived with her parents, the one and only place she ever truly called home. But after the attack and her sudden transformation she has never felt emotions like those. She was always scared, frightened, hopeless, cold and lonely. Never any of the positive feelings that are warming her heart right now. Never felt so guilty for being in a joyous mood, only because she never got to the chance to let go. </p><p> </p><p>Never felt more confused on what she truly wants.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she should just give in; listen to her heart for once and grow accustomed with the pack and even join them to be with her mate. Or maybe she should ignore the soaring of her heart every time she thinks back on the conversation with Izo; stomp down the fire trying to rekindle itself and flee like she always does. The same way she did when a nice family offered her a place to stay; a place to come back to and call home. </p><p> </p><p>At that time, she had just run away from her old pack, wandering the forest for about a year before stumbling upon an older woman. She was sweet and immediately took a liking to [y/n], she tried to help [y/n] whenever she could and didn’t care if it meant pushing her own things aside. Her husband was kind-hearted and even helped her fix the old jeep so it wouldn’t break down in the middle of the road. Their two sons really liked her too, always wanting to play with [y/n] and boasting about all the successful hunts they went on. Despite being twenty at the time it didn’t stop them from being giant goofs and play like little kids. </p><p> </p><p>The woman kept saying how she would love to help [y/n] out the moment she noticed her living alone and in the forest. To say she was ecstatic to have a baby girl is an understatement, the old woman literally squealed at the thought of finally having a girl to pamper—ignoring the fact that [y/n] was almost eighteen at the time. But for [y/n] it was too much; she was unsure on how to keep her identity hidden and protect the family if the pack would ever find her. And with the incident from two days ago, it’s very clear that she could have never protected them. </p><p> </p><p>But living with another werewolf pack, that could mean a possible home and protection if [y/n] decides to join them. </p><p> </p><p>However, that still leaves her with the problem of putting the pack in danger because of her past. [y/n] doesn’t want others to fall because of her problems.</p><p> </p><p>Feelings are complicated.</p><p> <br/> </p><p>With all her milling around, [y/n] didn’t notice the day has almost come to an end. The blue-grey sky completely dark and without any proper light one can barely see anything in the swirling darkness. Once again the nightlife is bustling to life with the critters running around and hunting their next prey. And just as yesterday, the wolves patrolling her borders are there, their presence faint but clearly there. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>It makes [y/n] feel on edge one again, never able to have complete serenity of peace with the lingering presence around. They may not be close, but at lease close enough for her to know they are there. She can only hope her prayers will be answered and the wolves leave her alone again.</p><p> </p><p>As she walks into the kitchen to get a quick bite, [y/n] spots the mark on her calendar. Her heat should pick up any day now, the mark was set for yesterday but nothing has happened yet. She heaves a deep exhausted sigh, there’s nothing she wouldn’t do if it meant not going into heat anymore. They are annoying and leave her writhing for hours with only short intervals of clarity, and all that for a whole three days…</p><p> </p><p>Nothing she tried helped with easing the tension; masturbating, toys, plainly ignoring it—for obvious reasons that doesn’t work—but she never tried to satiate her needs with someone else. Although [y/n] lacks most common knowledge on werewolves, she does know that it would help to be seeded. Not that she’s going to risk that. During heats she’s most fertile, if she were to sleep with some guy it would <em>definitely</em> end up with her getting pregnant at the end of her heat.  </p><p> </p><p>There’s one other thing that offers a form of relieve, suppressors. When taking those it makes the heat a lot more durable since you won’t be experimenting any of the symptoms. Like the name says; it suppresses your hormones and keeps them at bay until your next wave hits.</p><p> </p><p>But alas, [y/n] doesn’t have any suppressors, so she needs to deal with this heat her own way. The least she can do is gather the box of toys she gathered—in the literal sense of grabbing it without paying—over the years. It might not help much, but it’s better than nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Having made a simple cheese sandwich for dinner, too exhausted and nauseous to eat properly, [y/n] makes her way upstairs, taking the sandwich with her. The tiny and slightly moldy attic is where she ditched the small box the moment she moved in here, so now she needs to go up there and fetch it. </p><p> </p><p>The plate with the half-eaten sandwich is placed on the wobbly dresser in the hallway, she pulls down the hatch along with the foldable stairs and makes her way up. The attic is dark and dusky, making it hard to identify what is what. The smell coming from the tiny room isn’t what she needs as a nauseating moldy stench wafts past her, instantly making [y/n] gag and cover her nose and mouth. </p><p> </p><p>She’s almost at the top before she roughly falls down, a loud yelp escaping her as she stares up, frantically scanning the open hatch. A giant black spider is casually swaying in the opening, barely visible due to the darkness behind it as it’s creepy long legs wiggle around. The intruder only made himself known when [y/n] was nearly up by falling down on her face and in turn freaking her out.</p><p> </p><p>Years of living in the forest and these tiny fuckers still give her the creeps. As [y/n] scans the floor for something to smash the unwelcome visitor with, because there’s no way she’s going to allow it to stay, she freezes. </p><p> </p><p>Something is off. The air suddenly feels thick as looming thoughts swirl past [y/n], unable to explain what feels off but her intuition is telling her something bad is going to happen. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest as her breathing grows strained. Carefully [y/n] focusses on her hearing to pick anything up that might indicate why she’s feeling the way she does.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her is telling to leave it be; something bad is going to happen and she needs to hide. But another part of her is begging her to go and find out what is wrong with her own eyes. In what must be the dumbest decision yet—ignoring moving here and constantly running into the same pack—[y/n] goes out to investigate. </p><p> </p><p>Light blue wide shorts that reach around mid-thigh and a loose fitting tank top is all she wears as the first pair of sneakers is grabbed before [y/n] makes her way outside. Uncaring that her pajamas aren’t a fitting choice for a forest at night, but luckily the night air is warm enough as to not be bothered by the faint breeze. </p><p> </p><p>The sane part of her mind keeps screaming; begging her to turn around and stay inside, to hide under the blankets and to not go after her instincts. But her curiosity is stronger and pushes thoughts like those into the deepest corners of her mind as she marches on.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] follows the invisible line projected by her mind. Thorns and shrubs scratching her calves as she is too focused on going in the right direction instead of avoiding obstacles. In the distance she can see a clearing after the tree line and stops just behind one of the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Her instincts are all over the place but she’s sure this is the spot. But why? Just by looking around [y/n] is unable to spot anything out of the ordinary. The only thing she could think off is that not far from here is when Marco came to her rescue. But that doesn’t seem like a validate reason to stir her up.</p><p> </p><p>The heavy yet muffled thundering of footsteps appears from nearby. Anxiously [y/n] scans the area before noticing a particular scent hanging in the air—she should really work on her senses. Focusing her attention to the clearing reveals Marco in all his wolf-like glory along with two other wolves. While they are running, they don’t seem to be running away from something if the snapping of jaws and playful yaps are anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>So, her instincts told her to go see her mate, fucking great, that’s not what she signed up for…</p><p> </p><p>Releasing an exasperated groan, [y/n] turns on her heel, ready to go back home and jump under the covers while impatiently waiting for her heat. However, she didn’t get very far. Goosebumps erupt all over her skin and the hairs in her neck stand upright. Something is wrong, very, <em>very</em>, wrong. Nasty stench and a horrible aura hang thick in the air and seem to be waiting.</p><p> </p><p>With bated breath she turns to the clearing. Marco and the other wolves don’t seem to notice the disturbance in the air as their little fights merrily continues. </p><p> </p><p>The winds blows past her, dancing the loose strands of her messy ponytail before continuing to the nearest tree and further. “The wind’s in their favor.” [y/n] breathes, feeling more winded than ever as anticipation and fear engulf her. </p><p> </p><p>Anxiously she surveys the area once more, whatever it is, they should be here. One pair of glowing eyes, no two, three… more and more pairs of wicked eyes stare down at the trio of wolves and [y/n] is unable to do anything but watch in horror. They have claimed the shrubs to her far right and probably won’t notice her but stricken by fear she remains impassive. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly they stalk forward, appearing just behind the tree line and prepared to ambush the preoccupied wolves. In a moment of sheer panic, for her mate and his friends, [y/n] bursts from behind the tree and screams from the top of her lungs. “LOOK OUT, AMBUSH!”</p><p> </p><p>Marco is the first to react as he turns to look at her in bewilderment that shifts into something dark, probably thinking she’s getting attacked instead. But that wasn’t that [y/n] wanted to happen because Marco is the first to get knocked to the ground by one of the black enemy wolves. The wolf harshly bites down Marco’s shoulder and a cry of pain leaves him. </p><p> </p><p>The numbers are uneven as six wolves are overpowering Marco and his friends with ease. They get pushed to the ground while sharp canines snap at their throats. Despite overpowered, the Whitebeards put up a strong fight and aren’t giving up so easily. But small streaks of blood still stain the grass when fangs rip through skin. </p><p> </p><p>“No! Stop it, leave them alone!” [y/n] screams as she runs towards the fight.</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, this was probably an even dumber decision than going here in the first place, because what good can she do as a mere human against six werewolves. It’s not like she can shift of her own volition, that one night was just a coincidence, a very lucky coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that a little too cold Cupcake? You should learn how to dress appropriately.”</p><p> </p><p>The use of the all too familiar nickname makes [y/n] freeze on the spot. A pale, lanky man wearing a light blouse with dark jumper pants, steps into the clearing. Top hat perched on dark hair and his always trusty cane comfortable clutched in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Laffitte.” [y/n] sneers his name along with a linger growl as her eyes are set to kill.</p><p> </p><p>“My dearest Cupcake, are you not elated to see your <em>favorite</em> uncle?” The sweet and innocent smile the man always wears around her plastered on his face, voice carrying kind yet taunting like always when referring to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Call them back! You don’t have to fight them; they did nothing wrong.” [y/n] desperately tries to reason with the man.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the day Laffitte was the only person to care for [y/n] and listen to her requests. He is the reason she at least knows bits and pieces about werewolves since he taught her some things and gave her books to learn. He would feed her when she refused to eat anything, sneaking cupcakes along with every meal to encourage her to eat. Hence the nickname Cupcake.  </p><p> </p><p>And since he would always be there for her, maybe he would listen to her now and leave Marco and his friends be.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I am, thinking I taught you well enough Cupcake. You shouldn’t go around wearing things like that, it’s revealing and Goddess knows what someone might do.”</p><p> </p><p>“My clothes is not what’s important Laffitte, why are you attacking them. Make it stop!” Her eyes set near hysterical when more pained whines can be heard. From the corner of her eye she can see how the three wolves are repeatedly hit by the six attackers.</p><p> </p><p>All worries about her mate and his friends are forgotten for a brief moment when an all too familiar laugh reaches her ears. The obnoxiously loud gurgling laughter leaving her shell-shocked, breathing picking up to near hyperventilating and her body breaking out in cold sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“Zehahaha, look who came to the show at last. Hello brat, seems like time did you right.”</p><p> </p><p>The repelling, deranged sound of his voice send immediate shivers down her spine, memories of past events reviving the death she never buried well enough. [y/n] should have listened to the sane part that was begging her to steer clear, if she did, then none of this would have happened. Then she wouldn’t have to deal with chapters of the past she left behind. Desperately she had kept that book hidden from view, secured with heavy locks and never let anyone close, yet this man rips it all away with a single look, casually flicking through the pages she’s adamant on ignoring as he throws them in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“We should’ve done a better job on keeping you. If I’d known you’d grow up to such a beauty I would’ve never let you out of my sight. Maybe a turning you into our pawn wasn’t the smartest idea I had, I mean; look. At. You.” Words spoken slowly to accentuate a hunger [y/n] never wished to hear. His grubby hands mimic her silhouette in the air, smug look on his bearded face and an evil glint in his eyes. “You could be our best cattle and give us some new pups.” </p><p> </p><p>Those dark orbs roam her figure again while a tongue fervently flicks over his chapped lips, drinking in the curves of her body as he’s mentally toying with the exposed skin. [y/n] remains rooted to the ground, stunned and frightened as she isn’t sure what to do. A defensive growl reverberates in her chest, a means to warn the man and leave her alone. She knows it won’t do much, but it’s something to hold on to. </p><p> </p><p>But it has the opposite effect of which she was hoping as a nasty snarl along with a slap across her face is the response she gets, the black bearded man seemingly annoyed by her futile attempt to put up barriers.</p><p> </p><p>The smack resounded loudly through the air, carrying above the sounds of fighting as it startles most. Marco drops his fight the moment he sees, more intend on ripping Teach a new one instead of wasting his time with his brainless mutts. </p><p> </p><p>A guttural growl reverberates from his chest and the attacking wolves drop down, ears flattened against their skull with their head held low and tails anxiously tucked between their legs. Carefully they clear the way for Marco as the gray wolf launches himself into his mate’s direction. The heavy commanding air surrounding him doesn’t disperse and even [y/n] feels intimidated by the waves rolling of his body, a powerful aura she’s never witnessed before. </p><p> </p><p>Pearly white teeth are bared in a nasty snarl as the piecing ice blue eyes try to drill through her attacker. Marco’s growls and menacing snarls are carried with the wind, surrounding [y/n] and making it hard to think straight as the angered wolf slowly closes in on her and her offenders.</p><p> </p><p>The moment didn’t last as [y/n] suddenly screams out in pain when the oversized chubby man takes a hold of her ponytail, his grubby fingers tugging hard enough to rip the strands. An overwhelming sensation of pain floods over [y/n] and she’s forced to kneel down, unable to do anything but follow along as to not make the pain worse. </p><p> </p><p>Growls from before sound more urgent and threatening as Marco appears to be growing in size to tower of the black bearded man. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go, Teach.” [y/n] seethes through gritted teeth. She can feel her eyes start to prick with unshed tears from the intensity of the strain.</p><p> </p><p>“Talking back are we.” Teach flicks his wrist and with that the strain on her hair becomes almost unbearable. “Of you wish for her to remain in one piece, I’d suggest you stay put, oversized mutt.”</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] couldn’t exactly what happened, but the moment her face met the ground is when everything became silent. Breathing in the earthy scent of the dirt floor she finds herself on, [y/n] tries to channel all her energy into seeing straight again. The impact was hard enough to make her feel as if her skull is splitting and due to the obnoxious headache her head lolls around when Teach pulls her back up. </p><p> </p><p>Teach’s free hand finds its way under her chin and forces [y/n] to look up into his beady dark eyes. “What did you do to these men, seduced them hmm? Like any bitch omega would do. Or did you find yourself a mate.” Her splitting headache makes it difficult to hide her true emotions and Teach easily figures out which is the case, a vile glint shines in his orbs as he exchanged curious looks between [y/n] and Marco.</p><p> </p><p>“Marco, Marco, Marco, how intriguing this is. The right hand of the pack and next in line for leadership when the old man falls. How peculiar. Never would I imagine you to be so obedient when it comes to a simple worthless mutt like this. You’re always striving for the best, so why put effort into some replaceable rogue?” He pulls her hair in an even tighter grip. “It’s to safe your little mate ain’t it? So desperate to safe her and how <em>vulgar</em> it is that someone’s touching her.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Another harsh pull forces [y/n] to stand up, her legs shaking vigorously due to the pain and swirling head. Marco’s worrying eyes watch her every move and it makes her feel more anxious and scared than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” the hand on her chin lets go and slowly slides down her neck “how mature you’ve become.” His unkempt fingers trail over her exposed arm, sliding up and down before caressing her collarbone. “Such a beauty.” Teach grumbles lowly and [y/n] feels sick to her stomach. She wants nothing else but rip him apart and cry in anger, throw up when his hands move towards her breasts. Violently he cups one in his hand while giving the soft globe a thorough squeeze and [y/n] sobs, broken by fear and unsure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>As Teach’s hand starts its travels into her tank top, a set of heavy growls startle both [y/n] and Teach. Marco looks absolutely livid at the man’s actions, ready to tear him apart and personally dropkick him into the afterlife. While the other wolf next to Marco is in a similar state if not worse. Jet black fur and dark-brown eyes that catch a hint of red in the moonlight, his mouth set in a snarl almost identical to Marco’s to expose his sharp canines, steadily he creeps closer as his growls increase in volume. </p><p> </p><p>When [y/n] thought her mate was scary and intimidating if angered, this one might be equal if not a whole lot worse. His eyes look almost feral, like he’s raised in the wild and doesn’t care for any set of rules applied by others. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, Ace too huh? Such a naughty girl, seducing different men. Might it be that one isn’t enough, you had to satisfy that whoring crave of you hmm?” Teach is enjoying this bit a little too much. [y/n] might not be able to see the man’s expression, but judging from the sound of his gleeful voice, he’s loving ever second off it.</p><p> </p><p>The hold on her hair never falters however and by now her scalp is screaming in pain, every small tug feels like millions of strands are pulled from her head. Combine that with her major headache and [y/n] can’t even think straight. She only knows one thing; she wants out, to have this man release her and let her be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna go, I wanna be free. Please, set me free. Help me. Release me from these shackles. I don’t wanna go back. I WANNA BE FREE!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her desire enough reason to let instincts take over, a last resort to protect herself. Teach might have a hold on her hair and thus her head, but her hands are unbound. Despite her swirling thoughts focused on gaining her freedom once more, [y/n] makes eye contact with Marco and tries to convey a silent message.</p><p> </p><p>Then, in a swift motion [y/n] pulls her leg up before stomping her heel down on Teach’s toes. As the man is distracted by the pain and screaming profanities, she quickly lifts her arm and elbows him straight in his face. Teach screams out in bloody murder as the sound of broken bones ends, his hands releasing her hair and making [y/n] stumble forwards. Without losing the opportunity given to her, she turns on her heel and lodges her foot between his legs, hitting the family jewels straight on.</p><p> </p><p>“You wrench! Laffitte, after her!” Teach commands wheezing as he lies on the ground writhing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Laffitte shoots out to grab her but [y/n] recoils, stepping out of the lanky man’s reach but unfortunately losing her footing. Before she collides with the floor for a second time tonight, a solid yet soft surface catches her. Deep vibrations run through the furry chest [y/n] finds herself against and her hands immediately bury themselves in the soft, gray fur as Marco overshadows her frame, hiding her underneath his massive body.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The jet black wolf—Ace if she believes Teach’s words—places himself before Marco and completely obscures her from view. The other wolf joined too, standing beside Ace and seemingly ready to attack at any moment. In the faraway distance [y/n] can hear more wolves approaching, both from Whitebeard’s borders as her own.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t think this is over, we’ll come back for you.” Teach’s eyes hold a searing glare as he tries to locate [y/n] in the forest of bulky wolves, with a last snarl he turns around and motions for his pack to follow along as they make their escape.</p><p> </p><p>Ace and the other wolf run after them, barks and growls gradually sounding farther away as they continue their chase. Marco makes a move that indicates he will go after them as well, his body slowly moving away from [y/n] and instantly she panics. Her hands wrap around his broad shoulders and she buries her face in his furry chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>” she pleaded. “Don’t go, don’t leave me here.” Her voice wavers as emotions overwhelm her, so much had been happening lately and now this…. Everything’s a mess and she doesn’t know how to even begin fixing it, doesn’t know how to feel. But right now, all she wants is someone to hold her and keep her safe. </p><p> </p><p>Marco moves back in his former position and allows [y/n] to press herself completely against his chest. It doesn’t bother him that her hands are gripping his fur a little too hard or that he can’t properly sit like this, all he wants is for her to feel safe again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gives reader a chapter to feel loved again only to make her feel shitty again.... I'm sorry xD<br/>Despite that I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A new place, a new beginning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[y/n] arrives at the pack house and is overwhelmed by everything that's happening around her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My idiot brain decided it would be a fun idea to do a request thingy and therefore I kinda forgot to work on this fic xD But here's the new update in which a few things happen :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rustling sounds of wind playing with the trees along with the static drum of hurried footsteps is all a giant blur to [y/n], completely dazed as she clings onto the large furry body underneath her. Hands had found purchase in the long strands of hair and grabbed a good fistful to ensure she wouldn’t fall off mid-ride. She remains as still as possible, laying herself down on the warm body that rushes through the forest on his way to safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The top of the packhouse can be seen from this distance and [y/n] knows they aren’t far, already having crossed the borders and now dashing in a straight line through the small town. If [y/n] wasn’t in such a befuddled state she would’ve seen how cozy and comforting the homes look, the small town a part of the pack’s territory and therefore home to pack members. But alas, she is too distracted and tired to focus on such insignificant things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Marco made [y/n] get on his back and rushed back to pack borders, he had given the wolves that arrived a bit later orders to go after Ace and the other wolf. Or at least, [y/n] thinks that Marco gave that order considering she barely understand them when they communicate with small barks and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had freaked out however when Marco suddenly stepped back, [y/n] had felt like he was going to leave her there. But when she wanted to run after him and cling to him for that bit of safety, Marco lowered himself to the ground and looked at her expectantly. It might have taken her a moment to understand his implication but she did and gingerly sat on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all of that feels like a distant memory when Marco skids to a halt in front of the packhouse. It’s large, and that might be an understatement, huge might fit even better. It looks to be four floors if not higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the moment she steps off of Marco’s back and Izo brings her in a hug, everything turns into a blur again. So many new people rush around her and the unknowns scents invade her nose, the only ones she recognized amidst the sea of scents are those of Marco and Izo. The latter was quick enough to drag her away from the bustling of men and women around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on dear, you could use a hot bath.” Izo states as he pulls her along, leading [y/n] to what she presumes is the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had looked back for a second, just before Izo dragged her deeper into the large mansion, wanting to know where Marco went. The man didn’t follow along and remained on the front steps, looking absolutely conflicted at her retreating form. He probably wanted to follow along but was needed some place else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>is</em> next in line after all, if [y/n] believes what Teach previously said about the man. So that means he needs to report the attack and most definitely work out a plan of action for now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along the way towards the bathroom, Izo tried to ask or speak with [y/n] several times, however her only answers were short yes or no’s. She’s unable to listen to the man’s words and find a good reply, the events from before leaving her entirely stunned. [y/n] doesn’t know what she expected to happen when she left the cabin earlier tonight, but this was nothing she ever would want to think might’ve happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hot bath is made for her but [y/n] remains impassive in the room, staring off into the distance. Everything feels numb and events of the past days are flooding through her head, reminding her of everything she’s been through and how broken she really is. Izo tries to coax her into the tub but [y/n] is almost like a ghost, idly standing in the room and unresponsive to the man’s callings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of waiting for her response, Izo takes matters into his own hands and begins stripping [y/n] of the pajama she’s wearing. If she wasn’t so overwhelmed by many different things, [y/n] would feel rather embarrassed. Not only did a man undress her and thus seen her naked, it wasn’t even her own mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait… when did she get so attached to the idea of having a mate?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only after she’s been soaking for some time in the pleasantly warm water, is when everything dawns upon her. The ride to the pack home, the curious people milling around with their new scents and Izo helping her out. But despite all that, she has no clue where Marco went. At the time he seemed so adamant on sticking close to [y/n], yet she hasn’t smelled nor seen him ever since she arrived here—which might also be because of the many unknown scents swirling through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit more time passed when Izo returned to the room. His presence putting [y/n] at ease, at least it’s someone in this place that she knows, if only a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Izo asks a bit apprehensively, not sure if [y/n] came to her senses already or is still lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay… I suppose.” [y/n] weakly answers, the words feeling foreign in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad you came back.” The raven-haired man laughs, looking relieved at her response. “Seemed like you were nowhere to be found when I left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was… feeling a lot.” Her answer is a bit absentmindedly as [y/n] tries to clear her head from all the new information seeping in. There’s so much going on inside this mansion and she hasn’t had the time to properly process it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo shows her a kind smile as he walks further into the bathroom. Casually he flips a bottle in his hand before placing it on the side of the bathtub. “Take one of these after your bath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiously [y/n] lifts the small bottle up, inspecting it with high concentration. Every time she makes a shift with her wrist, the contents swirls around, ticking against the plastic. A label is taped on the side and she reads: ‘Suppressors’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noncommittal hum leaves Izo, gaining [y/n]’s full attention as she looks up again. “When I was at your home I saw the marks on your calendar. Kinda figured you would fall into heat one of these days.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] stares in bewilderment at Izo as the man moves around to grab a stool and place it near the tub, taking a seat before he continues to talk. “I know taking them now is a little late, but it can still
provide some help.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She continues to stare at the man in bewilderment, alternating at times to the bottle in her hand. A wistful smile is on her as she looks back at Izo. “Thank you, it hasn’t started yet and I don’t know if this will do much, but thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heats can behave in different ways when a body deals with a lot of stress. One might get their heat earlier than expected and some later, others deal with a heat more intense than their usual ones and there are some that don’t even notice a difference. We don’t know what category you’re in, but this might take the edge of it.” Izo calmly explains to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While [y/n] is glad that Izo is so thoughtful about her, she can’t help but keep thinking about tonight’s events. Wondering what happened to Teach and his pack, how Ace and the other wolf are doing since they followed after Teach. But mainly; wondering where Marco went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to thank you for tonight.” Apparently her worries reflected on her face and are easily readable for Izo as the man breaches the subject [y/n] wants to know more about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t do much to be thanked for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alerted them of the attack, that’s all we could ever ask for.” Izo argues back, leaving no room for [y/n] to wave off their gratitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to stand by and watch my mate get hur— I mean, I couldn’t just watch as people are attacked for no reason.” Her mumble turning into a flustered response, face red and feeling a little too hot, which isn’t due to the still warm water in the bathtub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily Izo didn’t respond to that, only supporting a knowing smile as he glances at her. Every part of her mind is screaming at her; why did she say that, what is wrong with her… so embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] quickly shakes her head, willing the lingering thoughts away. Her hand reaches for the towel near the bathtub, holding it in front of her before she lifts herself up. Izo might’ve seen her naked already but that doesn’t mean it will happen a second time tonight. [y/n] gives the man a pointed look as she wants to dry herself off, forcing the raven-haired man to face away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, now you’re too prude to be around me. Don’t worry honey, I’m not interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That earned the man a searing glare as [y/n] continues to dry her skin, fumbling around to grab the clean pajamas that Izo left for her. They don’t look that differently from the ones she was wearing before, only different colors and patterns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what will happen now?” [y/n] directs the conversation into another direction, no need to dwindle on embarrassing topics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll stay here. And before you’re going to complain…” Cutting of anything [y/n] was about to say. “…I know you don’t like it but for the time being we need to ensure you’re safe. Just wait here until your heat is over.” Izo can still see that [y/n] wants to object, but she doesn’t. A part of her knows it’s for the best to stay low until her heat passes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting dressed and taking a suppressor, Izo leads her to a room. Along the way he explains these are used as guestrooms and for now they cleared the entire wing for her so she wouldn’t be bothered during her heat. Apparently there is some sort of special building they send people to who have their rut or heat, but since they like to keep her close by, they aren’t going to send her there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room provided for her is rather sizable with a queen sized bed next to a large window, a wooden desk placed near the entrance with a closet on the opposite side of the room, there’s even a seating area near the bed with comfortable looking chairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] marvels at the sight before her. She’s seen the catalogues that showcase rooms like this, but never had she seen one in real life, let alone that she can sleep in one. Her eyes dart from one side of the room to the other, skimming over every piece of furniture with wide eyes. Izo remains quiet in the doorway, watching [y/n] stumble around the room with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment [y/n] takes a seat on the large and fluffy bed, is when two nurses walk in the room. Head doctor Maybelle and nurse Jade as introduced by Izo. The head doctor is a busty blonde that has her hair in a messy bun on her head, a few strands swaying in the wind with every step she takes. Whereas nurse Jade has beautiful green colored hair that shimmers every time the light touches it, her wavy locks reach around her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Maybelle immediately conducted a quick examination on her old wounds, checking if they healed properly and complimenting her on removing the stitches. Although most of her compliments sound a lot more like flirting than anything else. The blonde continuously bats her eyelashes and likes to give playful shoves when [y/n] would make a ‘funny’ comment. It’s slightly uncomfortable and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now everything seems alright, anything bothering you that we should take a look at?” At the thoughtful shake of her head the doctor continues. “Good, then I suppose Izo already gave you the suppressors am I right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah he did.” [y/n] holds the small plastic bottle up to show the blonde, who is slowly inching closer to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic! Now then, we shall leave you be for tonight. Jade here will watch over you during your heat because that’s a little too much for me.” Maybelle points towards the green-haired woman who waves and shoots [y/n] a gentle smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Absentmindedly [y/n] waves back, she’s more intrigued about Maybelle’s choice of words. Why would checking in on a patient be too much for a doctor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m an alpha you see. And besides that, I’m quite fond of women.” Maybelle answers the unvoiced question that played in [y/n]’s head. “Even with suppressors it’s difficult to control myself around an omega in heat. So to not taint my good name as a doctor, I’ll leave you in the care of an omega. Jade’s a sweet girl so you don’t need to worry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I see.” Is the only lame response [y/n] could come up with, slightly taken aback by the doctor’s honesty. At least now it’s clear why Izo said she’s to stay in this room until the end of her heat and why there’s nobody allowed to enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybelle and Jade say their goodbyes and leave the two alone in the room. [y/n] could overhear some mumbling that sounded an awful lot like ‘finding those brats and sticking meds up their asses’. She really doesn’t want to be in the shoes of those ‘brats’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry [y/n], Maybelle may sound like a flirt but she’s good at what she does. Just tell her you’re not interested and she’ll leave you alone.” Izo tells her as she’s still a little puzzled at everything that just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an exhausted sigh [y/n] looks around the room once more, this wouldn’t be such a bad place to spend her heat, but pleasant is another matter. She will have to make do with what she has, not like it will change much if she decides to fight it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then, you’ll lock me up in here until the end of my heat?” She asks with scrutiny, because Goddess knows how long it might take until her heat will strike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the general idea, yes. The door will be locked from the outside so only those with a key can enter, you however are able to open the door if you want to. I suggest you don’t, but I don’t need to tell you the consequences if you decide to do so. The bathroom is next to the closet so you can freshen up whenever you want to and I’ll make sure to leave some spare clothing in here for you to wear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if it takes longer to come, you gonna leave me here locked up?” Eyebrows raised and eyes inquiring to the raven-haired man before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweety, even if your scent is faint, I can already smell it. There’s a reason why Maybelle was a little too touchy with you, for an alpha it’s easier to pick up on those scents and she did immediately. Just trust me, either tomorrow or the day after it’ll come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can smell it?” She sticks her nose in the air and starts sniffing, when she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary—safe for the new scents hanging in the air—[y/n] starts to inspect her own skin. Izo’s chuckle reaches her ear and she stops, looking a little befuddled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sweety, that’s not how it works. It’s okay though, I can’t blame you for it. But you can describe it more like a sweet lingering sensation that clings to your own scent, when others pick up on that smell they know someone’s close to their heat or might even be in heat.” The man carefully explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] can feel her face heat up, is she really that stupid? Sure she learned some of the basics back at Teach’s pack, but that’s all. Not only as a human but also as a werewolf she fails the common knowledge tests, how is she ever going to live her own life if she can’t understand the basics of her own existence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t put yourself down, it’s not your fault for not knowing everything. There’s a lot in this world and even I don’t know the finer details of all. How about I teach you some useful stuff, after your heat of course.” Izo offers when he takes note of the expression that drapes over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grateful smile spreads over her lips, [y/n] is glad that Izo is so willing to help her out. A part of her tells her not to accept the offer and figure things out herself, the way she always did. But a bigger part of her is screaming to accept what’s offered to her for once, to not succumb in her fears and let others help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] gives Izo her thanks, feeling a bit overwhelmed when the man gives her a sudden hug. It feels nice and at the same time a little scary, not having the freedom of movement puts her a little on edge. But Izo lets her go almost as soon as he hugged her. And despite not wanting to admit to it, [y/n] misses the warmth of his embrace and the feeling of security it brings her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Izo walks out the door he tells her to take it easy and relax, saying that everything will turn out fine. Just as he’s out of the door he shoots her a promise of breakfast in the morning before leaving [y/n] to her own account. She can hear the lock turning before footsteps sound from the hallway, gradually becoming softer until there was nothing.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Running around and giving orders. This has literally been what Marco has been doing for the last hour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the moment he brought [y/n] to the pack house until the moment he watched her retreat into the mansion with the crossdresser, he has been running around like mad. Despite not wanting to leave, he had left his mate in Izo’s care as Pops and the rest of the pack needed to be updated on the new events that happened. They need a plan of action on Teach as they can’t ignore the male and the things he has done. After all, it has been a few years since they heard of Teach and his pack, the Blackbeard pack, a sneer to their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he was done informing Pops, Ace and Haruta had returned from their pursuit on Teach. Somehow the young beta managed to stop Ace in his hot-headed pursue. Intel told him that the men escaped but they did find their scents and could probably follow that, but Marco believes that to be a trap so they let them go. The most important thing is to issue a meeting with all commanders and figure out what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo had only been a part of the meeting for a little bit, joining when they just started and leaving way before it ended. Marco understands, Izo is the only person in the pack that [y/n] is somewhat familiar with, therefore the only person he trusts with his mate right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could catch the scent of [y/n] on Izo and it made things a bit more difficult for him, such as focusing on the meeting. She smelled sweet, incredibly alluring and it most definitely indicates her heat is starting. All and every indecent images and thoughts are shoved to the back of his head, no time for his mind to stay in the gutter when more pressing matters are at hand. He just has to put his trust in Izo and hope that everything will turn out fine with [y/n].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been well over midnight when Marco’s finally done, the last orders given and everything worked out. He’s exhausted and a little injured, one of Teach’s men bit his shoulder and it still stings when he moves it around. Maybelle will give him hell for not getting in checked out but he could care less. There’s always tomorrow and today is just too much for something that minor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he turns to the stairs to walk further up, aiming to reach the floor that hold most of the commander’s rooms, he stops as he notices Izo appearing from the guest wing, locking the door behind him. The lingering scent on him lures Marco in for a moment, but before he can lose himself he shakes it off. Wouldn’t do much good if he gives in when she’s at her most vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be in bed by now, yoi?” He asks as Izo turns to him, stuffing the key away in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I ask you the same thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco remains in the same spot at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Izo to catch up to him. Questions swirl in the man’s brown eyes, wanting to know more about things that have been discussed. But that’s fine with Marco because he also wants to know more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s [y/n] under all this?” Marco feels a little bad for taking [y/n] here without her full consent. But with the threat that Teach is, they can’t have her alone and prone for another attack in which they might not be able to act fast enough. He needs her to be safe and right now their pack is the best place for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[y/n] seems to be taking this well. I think she’s putting up a façade to show how though she is, but she seems to understand that it’s necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Because it is, if she feels like this was unnecessary and he took her here against her will, that could mean she would do anything to leave. But right now she can’t, not with the threats hanging above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you already noticed, but she’s going into heat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco nods in response. “She stays in the guest wing, yoi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crossdresser throws Marco a pointed look at his next words. “She is, and no one is allowed to enter. That includes <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows and huffs in slight annoyance. It’s not like he planned on seeing her anyway so there’s no reason for Izo to act that defensive. There’s no telling what might happen if he walks into the same room as her when she’s in her heat, highly possible that his instincts completely take over and he would push her into things she might not even want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are plenty stories that tell of mates witnessing a rut or heat that induces their own. Uncontrolled or forced mating is what people like to call it. It depends on what is discussed beforehand, but most of these cases it’s just mating without proper consent from both sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And instead of replying to Izo’s pointed comment, Marco decides better and tells the man everything he needs to know about the previous meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know when or where Blackbeard’s pack will appear from but we need to be ready, yoi. We have doubled our patrols, both on our territory as well as on [y/n]’s. But we already saw it won’t do much to hold them off, they’ll break in and do whatever they want anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teach doesn’t listen to any set of rules, everything will go as he pleases or he manipulates everything until he gets to his goal, the self-centric idiot.” Izo growls lowly, clearly peeved by the vulgar liar. “But what does this mean, we keep it up until they strike or do we smoke them out?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to hunt them down; we don’t know what he has planned but I can’t help but think that hunting them down is a part of his plan. The old man wants all of us safe, so that means we tighten our defense here and keep everyone protected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What will happen with [y/n]?” Izo asks after he calms down a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco can only sigh at the question. His main concern was finding a way to keep [y/n] safe while still providing her with the freedom she deserves. All previous encounters made it very clear that she wishes to be left alone, so forcing her to stay here will only end badly. Marco has no clue on how [y/n] would react but he bets his lifesavings on the fact that she’ll oppose to it. He hopes she won’t, it would make things easier if she complies. But there’s very little that tells him that will happen…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that she has some kind of history with Teach makes him feel uncertain on several things. From the way they interacted with one other made it clear they know each other but Marco has no idea on what kind of terms they are or used to be. Were they friends? Was she a part of his pack? Did she steal or did something to them? Did she used to be lovers with Teach?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last idea is immediately scrapped as it enters his head, his face contorted into a frown with a cold shiver running down his spine. [y/n] doesn’t seem like the type to be interested into someone like Teach, as least Marco hopes that’s the case. The entire idea of his mate being any kind of intimate with that man leaves a nasty taste in his mouth. He prays to the Goddess that it’s not, not now and not ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s some kind of familiar with Teach. There’s no way we can let her leave without worrying he’ll come back and go after her. She needs to stay, even if she doesn’t want to, yoi.” Marco finds himself answering after a moment of thought, still feeling a little unsure about their way of handling his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo looks as conflicted as Marco feels. While he is slightly annoyed—but will never agree on saying it out loud—that Izo is close to his mate, he is also glad for that fact. It means that [y/n] has someone to trust during these tough and difficult times. Marco would like to be her rock in these moment, but he feels like he might be pushing things if he gets too involved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the moment it seems like [y/n] doesn’t wish to be near him and while it pains him, he can understand. She’s dealing with a lot and the fact that she’s a rogue also adds to that. Marco can only hope that she will come to accept him sooner or later, rather sooner than later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with just the few times he has seen her, she is just as brilliant as the brightest burning star in the heavens. [e/c] eyes glistening radiantly and [h/c] hair waving in the wind with every move she makes. Her luscious lips always in a thin line when she sees him, but Marco is sure that one smile could light up a room. Her figure is amazing, curves in all the right places and not too short, maybe a head smaller than he is. All in all she’s the most beautiful and wonderful woman Marco has ever seen. It might be the mate bond that’s talking, but he’s sure there’s more to her than their bond lets him feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not going to like that.” Izo states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get the pleasure of telling her the bad news.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figured…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any idea how she’s connected to Teach?” Izo asks curiously. Marco was thinking of asking the same thing to Izo, seeing as the man probably talked to [y/n].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No clue. From what we could gather it seems that they are some kind of familiar, yoi. But that can mean a lot and as long as we don’t know more, it doesn’t say a thing. So we’ll have to wait until [y/n] tells us more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That seems fair.” Izo mumbles under his breath, his mind wandering to other things as he looks to one of the paintings that line the large stairway walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops likes to hang photos and painting of his pack, his family as he likes to call it, everywhere he can. They all see each other as family, everyone is a brother or sister, niece or nephew, uncle or aunt. It doesn’t matter; they are one big family. Marco, together with fifteen other brothers, lead the pack alongside their Pops and Alpha, Edwards Newgate. The Alpha’s words are final seeing as he is the leader, Marco and the others see to it that those orders are followed after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Edward, the Alpha, will ever pass away or decide to give up his position, Marco will be the next in line to lead the pack; to become the next Alpha. And next to his role as the Alpha’s righthand, he leads his own division, like all his other brothers. They have many werewolves in their pack and it has become a hassle for Pops to command them all at once, so they set up a system that helps to keep order. Sixteen divisions were made with each their own division commander, helping to keep order and distribute roles a lot easier within their pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No more words are exchanged between Marco and Izo, both lost in their own worlds. After some time Izo announced he’s going to bed, adding a last reminder for Marco to <b><em>not</em></b> enter the room [y/n] is in. Seeing as his position is higher than that of a commander, he owns all the keys that have access to every part of the mansion—safe for the Alpha’s office and room—so entering her room wouldn’t be much of a problem. But he won’t, she needs her rest and if her heat is this close, it wouldn’t do much good if he goes to see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the crossdresser is out of sight, Marco promises not to enter the room and leave [y/n] to rest. Izo seems to weigh his answer before nodding in satisfaction, sensing some truth in his words. With a last goodbye he rounds the corner and heads towards his room, out of sight for Marco who remains at the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes linger on the door of the guest wing and he pounders for a bit, wondering how he will ever tell [y/n] the undeniable truth. He decides it’s not a problem for today and pushes his worries aside, moving up the stairs in search for his own room and call it a night.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>Soft and comforting scents of the sea fill her room, enveloping her body and cradling her close. She can feel her heart stammering in her chest, wanting out and more of the intriguing scent that fills her nose. Her body going limp with the captivating scent and the stimulus that radiates from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly the bed dips behind her, the flutter of bedsheets can be heard before a body presses itself against her own. As she lays on her right side, the radiating warmth trails over her left. Soft lips leaving a trail of searing hot kisses and wandering fingers skim over her exposed arm. Each kiss leaving a trail of fire in its wake and as they slowly inch closer to her neck, she feels excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathing picks up, growing ragged and wanting as her heart nearly bursts from its confines. The air surrounding them gradually becomes hot and heavy, forcing her to remain still and allow the other to continue his travels upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pelvis grinds against her thigh as searing hot lips reach her neck. [y/n] tilts her head ever so slightly, exposing more of the silky smooth skin and begging to be touched by the other, to feel more of those lips as they claim her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moan escapes her trembling lips as the other found a sensitive spot in the juncture of her neck, sucking and kissing with greed. [y/n] can feel herself grow more and more wet with every passing moment. Everything the other does is driving her into a bliss of pleasurable sensations, wanting more of his every touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A burning sensation runs through her body, fire shooting out her veins as she cramps up. The burn gradually turning to pain as teeth remain lodged in the skin of her nape. Despite the pain she moans, ecstasy is all she feels as the swelling feeling of an orgasm pushes down any sense of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panting heavily, her wild eyes roam through the empty space that is now her temporarily room. There’s nobody in the room safe for her, [y/n] is all alone…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down on herself she noticed just how wet she really is as her pajama bottoms are partly drenched in her fluids. With a disdaint face she looks at the rest of the damage before deciding to walk over to the bathroom, a shower will help her with this problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like [y/n] never had any wet dreams but this is new. Never where they this intense and realistic. Never did she actually orgasm after one…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her shower, [y/n] takes note of the heat that she felt during her dream, one that keeps sticking to her, indicating that she most definitely is in heat. How great is that. She’s not even in her own space to deal with this crap, she’s forced to stay at a place she knows no one. And with the amount of stress her body has had the last few days, this heat might give her trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it still didn’t explain why she had a dream like <em>that</em>. Everything about that dream just screamed the words mate and bonding. The bite was even in the correct place. Her hand ghosts over the spot, feeling nothing but smooth and intact skin. An excited shiver runs down her spine when she subconsciously touches the spot while remembering the dream and feel, immediately she grows wet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damnit.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
<p>In the end it took an entirety of four days before her heat finally settled, a day longer than usual but that might be due to the stress. Heats variate with every person, just like Izo said, and while it can change drastically due to stress, it can also change every month. There’s no telling in how a heat will act until it actually happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But [y/n] managed to survive yet another one. Even if it was quite embarrassing when Izo or Jade would walk in the room to bring her food or just to check up on her, all while she was too horny to property care what she looked like. With every recession she would remember and feel extremely ashamed of what she might’ve looked like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally she spends her heats all by herself and doesn’t have to look out for others that might walk in on her. Izo tried to cheer her up whenever he could but it didn’t really work for [y/n] as she was too flustered about the fact that the man saw her when extremely vulnerable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that her heat is over, Izo requested her to visit the infirmary and let Maybelle do a check up on her. Something [y/n] doesn’t want to do but can’t really disobey. They did everything within their power when she was in heat, so it’s the least she can do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last part didn't really fit in with the chapter but it's too short to make it into a separate one, so I decided to just add it in.<br/>A small fun fact (which isn't that funny but whatever) I have quite a few notes for the upcoming chapters, it's about 5 or more chapters ahead of where we're now. But every time I decide to have Marco and reader have a nice convo, I mess it up xD So long live not having a proper conversation with the man you're going to be bonded with :D...</p>
<p>But despite all that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have something you could call a conversation xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Slight anger issues?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When meeting the family doesn't go as planned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>*has several deadlines*</em><br/>Spends most time writing and doing other stuff instead of working on the damn poster I'm supposed to present tomorrow .-.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The giant living room on the ground floor is filled with Marco’s siblings, each taking in a chair, one of the armchairs or the couch. Not too long ago they had a meeting, getting updated on the status and whatever change of plans. So far they haven’t heard anything from Teach or his pack, but they remain on high alert. Last time it only took a few days before they attacked again, so they aren’t that surprised if they fall into the same pattern once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they claimed the living room to their own, matters such as the entire Teach ordeal aren’t to be discussed here. It’s a public space after all and it wouldn’t do good if other pack members would overhear those things. And much to Marco’s chagrin, his brothers switched the topic to [y/n] almost immediately after they took a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n], something he feels really conflicted about. On one hand, he loves to have her close by and be able to properly protect her and thus keep her safe. But on the other, he dreads the moment when he needs to tell her to stay here for a longer period of time. It’s for her own safety, but the previous experiences made it very clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with him or the rest of the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s our little fighter holding up?” Ace asks intrigued. Ever since that night where she kicked Teach between his crown jewels Ace gave her the nickname. He dubbed her; the small girl who brought the big man to his knees with a single kick. Which is a poor dub but nobody felt the need to correct him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She seems to be understanding of the situation. However, she’s all but enjoying it.” Izo responds absentmindedly as he’s filing his nails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has been with her for the past days as no one was allowed to even come close to the guest wing. And every single time the man had been with her, Marco had to withdraw himself for a moment. Even though her scent is weak, the sweet underlying sensation to her scent were overwhelming for him. When he would catch only a mere whiff, it was enough to send him into a spiral of bad thoughts. If he didn’t take a moment to calm himself down, he would have run down that door to get to her. But that isn’t something he wants to happen, so resisting the urge was all he could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s she going to react when we tell her to stay here?” Vista asks, the man sitting in a lone armchair and twirls his moustache between his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dunno actually.” Izo turns to the mustached man, “I’m not the one to deliver that note.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every soul in the room turns to Marco in that moment, inquisitive eyes watching him with a thousand silent questions swirling inside them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re telling her?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How will she react?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can you handle it alone bro?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How are you going to tell her?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What will you do if she rejects you?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though they haven’t asked that specific question, it’s obvious by the worried look in their eyes. Rejection, that has been the talk of the town for past days. Ever since Marco found out she was his mate, and just how defensive she was, everyone discussed it. The question if she would eventually accept Marco is a frequent discussed part. Some believed that with her dismissive behavior towards Marco she’s going to reject him, while others believe she’s afraid and will come to her senses soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco is none the wiser on the entire subject. The only thing he can do is keep hoping that [y/n] is just afraid of the changes and that it’s the reason she keeps pushing him away. He doesn’t want to think about how much it would hurt if he were to get rejected by her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had waited for years now, as a young rambunctious teenager a mate was the last thing on his mind, more interested in in other things back then. However, by the time he reached adulthood, with friends and family around him finding their mates, he began to feel lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thirty-five years old and his biggest wish is to start a family of his own. He waited patiently for so long before the Goddess finally rewarded Marco with his mate, he will be absolutely devastated if she were to reject him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop harassing him, it’s not like you’re making things easier that way! Geez, how old are you all?” Izo scolds his brothers. Marco is thankful of his interference because now he doesn’t need to answer those awkward questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter what happens, she’s pretty badass. I mean, she looked all scared and frail one minute, the other she’s like a mini powerhouse and kicked the man.” Ace exclaims while laughing, laying down on the couch with a hand holding his stomach as his feet kick out in front of him. It hits Sabo in the process, who was casually sitting on the same couch, reading a book and letting Ace use his lap as a footrest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Threats are made as the blond boy harshly shoves his fist up Ace’s rips, causing for a fight on the couch. Haruta, who shared the same couch, decides it was time to find another spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe a little too badass for someone as lame as Marco.” The brunette snickers at his own joke when he finds a spot on the floor outside of Sabo and Ace’s reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more, Ace is laughing loudly again, falling off the couch with Sabo’s help as the blond shoves him down. Together with Haruta he taunts Marco, saying that he’s too strict for such a strong and young girl. Even going as far as digging up embarrassing moments from the past to prove their point. The entire room bursts out in laughter, even more so as his more ‘mature’ brothers decide to join in on the storytelling. Marco doesn’t bother, he accepted his fate from the moment he became a part of this pack, just continues to stare disinterested into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever words he did want to throw in, mocking his brothers with similar embarrassing stories and such, died on his tongue when an all too familiar scent catches his interest. A smooth voice comes along and Marco completely zoned out his brothers, lost in the sound of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“—feel like you’re lying to me.”</em> Marco couldn’t completely hear, but the muffled voice belongs clearly to [y/n]. From the distance he could gather she’s probably in the hallway near the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Why would I ever lie to you, my dear?”</em> The sound of Maybelle’s voice reaches his ears next, including that always flirty tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Because you can’t tell me this’s</em> all <em>you had left. I just don’t buy it.”</em> [y/n] sounds sceptic and it makes Marco wonder what they are talking about. Why would Maybelle lie to her? No more importantly, why does she flirt with his mate?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, but it’s the truth sweety, no need to worry about it. You look dashing no matter what, this just helps showing some more of your fabulous curves.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco knows well enough that Maybelle has a thing for flirting with every girl that sets foot in here, but it still ticks him off to hear her talk to his mate in that way. Especially since [y/n] doesn’t seem to mind or tells her off. The curiosity on what they are discussing remains. From the sound of it Marco thinks it might be clothes, he does remember Izo telling him about borrowing more women’s clothes or either picking up some of [y/n]’s own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You can talk pretty all you want; I still don’t buy it. Not after that examination.”</em> Ok, now he’s starting to loose his patience. Just what is that flirty doctor doing to his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems that Marco’s absence in his brothers’ teasing is enough for them to stop. All of them give the blond curious looks as well as the doors that he keeps staring at, wondering what gotten his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco could never understand why new mates are so easily distracted the moment they are close to the other. He has seen his fair share of newly mated couples getting distracted as they noticed their other half nearby. It’s not like he teased those who get so preoccupied, but he always did wonder why it would happen, and more importantly, how it would feel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One drunken night he asked, after throwing all his insecurities on the table for not having found his mate yet. He just needed to know what it is like, but they said nothing of interest. Only repeating ‘you’ll know when the time is there’, and now that time has arrived. Because nothing could ever break the spell he’s under from the moment he heard her voice, enthralled by her sweet tones and wanting nothing more than to bask in her presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you understand what it means?” Thatch jests, his eyebrows waggling as a sly smirk plays on his lips. The sneaky bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco got no chance to counter his question as the pompadour man loudly called out to Maybelle. The woman stops her flirty comments and moves in the direction of the large living room double doors, which are both slightly ajar. From the sound of footsteps Marco can conclude that [y/n] follows along, probably trusting the woman to bring her back to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Wait till I get my hands on some slacks,</em> then <em>I’ll give you something to complain about.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation from before doesn’t end as [y/n] continues. Even though her words sound a little harsh, her tone is sweet and a little teasing. It makes Marco wonder even more what exactly they are discussing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“If those are nice skin-tight leggings, then go for it girl. Show off those glorious assets.”</em> Maybelle ends with a snicker that gains an exasperated sigh from [y/n].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re unbelievable.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Come one, you gotta show something. How did you even plan on seducing someone if you’re hidden underneath dull layers. Show some moves sexy.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voices gradually grow louder and Marco feels as if he’s about to burst out of his own skin. The fact that Maybelle endlessly flirts with his mate and how [y/n] doesn’t seem to care is slowly reaching a red-hot boiling point. No one should flirt with [y/n] that way and she shouldn’t be so casual about those flirts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors are pushed open to reveal the busty blonde doctor, wearing her always skin-tight nurse outfit with leopard leggings and a doctors coat over her shoulders. Behind her silhouette a smaller but almost equally curved body reveals itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be a doctor and like… save lives or something? Didn’t think you’d also be a fashion stylist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, why thank you dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bad one at that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, who the hell would make someone wear something like this and then tells them it’s hot. I wouldn’t—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anything else that [y/n] was about to say seems to have caught in her throat as she walks into the room. Marco can see her eyes scanning over all the new and unfamiliar faces before they land on his, deep down it makes him happy to see that she finds some sort of comfort in him. But then her eyes drift further and go towards Izo and immediately Marco feels irritated again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s not even taking her outfit into account. Apparently what they had been discussing beforehand is the loose fluttering white top she wears that exposes her shoulders and has a v-shaped neckline that does a poor job of hiding her cleavage, the top is tucked into a tight dark blue skirt that reaches just about mid-thigh. If she as much as bends over everything will be visible. Just that thought is enough to piss him off even more, she shouldn’t be wearing revealing clothes like that. Maybelle could have at least given her something normal to wear, or [y/n] should have declined the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it’s not that bad. Isn’t that right guys, she can pull it off, right?” Maybelle asks with a little too satisfied smirk, scanning through the room for anyone to answer. But none do as they don’t wish to evoke Marco’s wrath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t believe she would ask something like that, let alone in front of him. The upside is that [y/n] looks quite startled at Maybelle’s comment, at least that lightens his sour mood a little. Somewhere deep in his mind he takes note of how possessive he really is. Never in his life had he been like this nor did he think he ever would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco has never seen himself as a possessive man. Sure, he cares a great deal about the people surrounding him and his family means the world to him, but this urge to protect his mate from something so small and insignificant is something he never experienced. He himself feels overwhelmed and he doesn’t want to scare [y/n] away with this possessive behavior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are the worst, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in [y/n]’s behavior is like day and night. Where she is practically hostile and on edge with him, she is pretty much laidback and relaxed with Maybelle. For a moment it seems like she blocked the new faces around her out as she slips back into her more casual side when talking to the doctor. Something akin to a soft smile tugs on the edge her mouth, causing for a slight upturn of lips. Even though that smile is nowhere near directed at him, Marco feels elated to see his mate emit a different emotion than fear and anger. It suits her pretty face a lot better this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybelle only replies with a wink to [y/n] before she turns around and walks to the door. “I have to go and help some of the nurses, you can take if from here can’t you?” She says before walking out, leaving [y/n] to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room. “Don’t be a stranger and come by sometimes, not only for the blood results though, I wish to get to know you better.” Maybelle adds with a last wink before closing the door behind her as she returns to the infirmary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] now stands in the room like a lost child in search for her parents, scared and unsure on what to do. Her eyes swoop over the multiple heads present in an uneasy manner, fidgeting on the spot. She looks like she wants to run away this instant but is withholding herself in doing so. In her fear struck eyes shines something close to determination and steadfastness, showing she’s strong willed and isn’t going to show her weakness in front of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco knows she’s strong, the way she holds herself every time he’d seen her is enough of an indication on her strong will. But in this moment he feels a little sad for her, she shouldn’t have to feel this defensive and put up walls so others can’t reach her. Yet she does and Marco finds it hard to blame her. [y/n] looks like she has been hurt many times over and Marco wants to put a stop to that, make her feel loved and whole again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that alone should be reason enough for him to talk to her, to say something, anything to make her feel more comfortable. But he can’t, unable to find the words. In the end it’s Izo who speaks first. “How did the check-up go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] needs a moment to compose herself before answering to Izo’s question. “It went well, Maybelle’s kinda nice and she explained every step along the way. Only the uhh… yeah.” An awkward chuckle leaves her as [y/n] pats down the fabric of her clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never let the woman dress you.” Izo teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A heads up would’ve been nice.” [y/n] smiles back despite the tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind her flir—uhh… overly drastic ways of talking to you?” Haruta asks. The brunette clearly wanted to say something else but decided on something else half-way through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] looks a little startled by the sudden question from her right, well not so much from the question itself but the person asking it. If anything she has yet to speak to anyone other than Izo, Maybelle, Jade and Marco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I don’t mind that much.” Her voice sounds casual but a hint of uneasiness is there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell her?” Izo interjects and gains her full attention again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, I just don’t care that much honestly. It seems to make her happy, so as long as she doesn’t do anything weird it’s fine.” [y/n] falls easily into a more relaxed personality with Izo and the quick shifts are almost laughable. The woman who seemed to want nothing more than be left alone is now portraying a completely different part of herself. It’s what gives Marco hope that one day she will come to eventually like him and the others from the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo snorts at the casual response, looking like he already expected something like that to happen. “Anything else besides the blood test?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] reaches into one of the back pockets of her skirt—who knew skirts have pockets—and pulls out a piece of paper. “Actually, she gave me this with the order to find Thatch and give this to him. Said she wanted a special diet for me.” The way she holds the piece of paper is similar to that of one holding a smelly sock; full of disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Marco has to guess, it isn’t because of the diet, more the reason for the diet. Because being put on a diet equals a longer time period she needs to stay here, something everyone in this room is familiar with but her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While [y/n] stares at the paper in her hands, Thatch enthusiastically strolls over to her. “Let me see that.” His ever joyous voice only causing for a visible jolt from [y/n], looking wide-eyed towards the pompadour man who at least has the decency to look a little sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry there, didn’t mean to scare ya. I’m Thatch by the way, good to finally meet ya. I do most of the cooking around here so that’s why Maybelle told you to go see me.” The pompadour man smiles brightly and seems to ease some tension from [y/n].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit reluctant she offers Thatch the note and gives a small and contained smile in return. “I-I see, uh… thank you and nice to meet you Thatch, I’m [y/n].” The words sound questioning and unsure but it did little do dampen the man’s mood as Thatch wears an even wider smile. With grace Marco has never seen, Thatch accepts the note, skimming over the text and looking as happy as a dog that just received a treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo and [y/n] fall back into conversation again, discussing small miscellaneous things. He remembers Izo telling him about teaching [y/n] more about werewolves, seeing as the woman is only familiar with the rough basics. That’s what the conversation shifted to right now, Izo discussing simple ways of teaching her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All his brothers sit uncharacteristically quiet as they watch the two talk, it’s a sight Marco almost never sees as his brothers are usually quite the rowdy bunch. However this is the first time they get to see his mate after hearing the stories about her, so it’s only natural they are somewhat interested in seeing the woman. The only time a few of them managed to see her was when she was attacked and covered in blood, remaining in wolf form and not allowing them to take a good look at her. Now they finally get to see the woman behind that scared and growling face, talking to Izo with a faint smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when Izo mentions a change of clothes, stating [y/n] would probably like something that covers a bit more skin, is when Marco royally screwed himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit awkwardly [y/n] had answered to Izo with a, “yeah, it’s a little too short.” And that set Marco back into his earlier frenzy. The entire time she stood in the room she was like a feast for everyone, skin visible and barely concealing her curves as the clothes are too short and revealing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows it’s not like him, but he can’t help himself, anger and incompetence fuel emotions within him he didn’t even knew he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t even be wearing that.” He mumbles, making it sounds like a whisper. A whisper that’s not soft enough as both Ace and Sabo look at him wide-eyed, sitting closest to him and thus easily overhearing his mumble. The looks of horror cause him some confusion however, not understanding why they look so startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a glance towards the middle of the room makes it evident that Ace and Sabo weren’t the only ones to overhear. He finds himself pinned on the spot with a death stare unlike any of the others he ever had the pleasure of to receive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye the entire atmosphere shifted in the room, going from slightly uncomfortable but relaxing to heavy and a lot more uncomfortable, for his brothers that is. His brothers that act oblivious to the change visibly happening in front of their eyes, evading the unfurling anger [y/n] radiates towards Marco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] seems pissed, but that might be an understatement as her eyes look like they could shoot fire. Within a few steps she finds herself before Marco, staring up at him as he raised from his seat in response. She might be a head shorter than him, but [y/n] doesn’t show any signs of being bothered by that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care to repeat that?” For a young lady with a sweet and alluring voice, she can go from one to another real fast as her voice turned into a hissed growl. Completely out of tone with her extremely feminine looks, thanks to Maybelle’s clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco could hear the collective gasp from his brothers, worried about what’s going to happen but he drowns it out. The room turned eerie quiet as one could hear a pin drop down the carpet, protecting the wooden floor and keeping their feet nice and warm. [y/n]’s eyes look sharp and if looks could kill, Marco is sure he would have two large holes in his head by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released a tired sigh, better to try and calm her down than piss her off even more. “Look, I didn’t—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You had a very clear opinion just now, care to share it with the group?” [y/n] cuts him off, causing for his brothers to stare at her in either shock or approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not how I meant it—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care how you meant it—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—just let it go—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—no, I wanna hear you say it—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—it’s really not necessary—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—oh believe me, it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He growls loudly, unable to contain his slowly growing annoyance. This woman is just so goddamn stubborn, she keeps interfering his every try at an explanation and keeps pushing him to repeat his words. It’s excruciatingly difficult for Marco to stay collected and talk with her in a calm and civil way. At least did his growl make her rethink her actions; he could see her determined [e/c] eyes, that glisten in the warm light illuminating the room, slightly waver with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evading the topic is off the table, [y/n] made that much clear already, so instead Marco takes a big gamble and obeys to her request. It’s going to ruin his chances with his beautiful mate, but so be it. “You shouldn’t be wearing such bare clothing, yoi.” He holds his breath and counts the seconds pass by as he awaits an inevitable explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it seems that [y/n] is taken aback by his sudden honesty, expecting him to dance around the subject a little longer. Unfortunately the state of confusion doesn’t last long as she regained her previous annoyance, if not more. “You don’t get to decide what I wear or not.” Her eyes narrowed and watchful, drilling a hole into his head once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then wear something more appropriate.” Marco states in a tired voice, losing the will to talk as he can feel his future slip out of his grasp. He’s going to lose his mate over a stupid fight and that’s all because he couldn’t control his damn urges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His last words really ticked [y/n] off, she seems to lose all sense of remaining calm in her rant against Marco. Stating how he had no right to say that and shouldn’t be so judgmental about clothes she wears, saying it isn’t her fault and that he’s a dick for calling her out like this. Her rant continues but the words fly past Marco, unable to hear them as his mind is on repeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I blew it, I really, really blew it. I’m going to lose her…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brothers notice the lack of comment Marco puts into the fight, only managing weak excuses that don’t even cut over the sound of [y/n]’s voice. Clearly fighting a losing game here and Marco just wants it to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just want to point out, the issue here wasn’t clothes necessarily. Marco was just under a lot of stress and the fact that Reader continues to be ignorant of him breaks him a little. Reader seems to be fitting in with others, Izo and Maybelle, with ease but she isn’t letting him in. So along with the stress of finding his mate injured and knowing she’s under attack, that there’s some shady background about her he doesn’t know, that she went into heat and he had to suppress his own urges for her sake, flirting comments from a thirsty doctor... It’s just basically too much and the slightest of things set him off. Clothing isn’t really an issue for him but that was the easiest to pick on in this moment. But in all fairness, Maybelle was definitely doing this on purpose.</p>
<p>With that being said, this is originally a longer chapter but it dragged on for too long so I cut it in half xD<br/>Despite my poor timing to end this chapter, I do hope you liked it and don't hate me too much :o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When everything looks bleak, some things seem to look up for Marco. For [y/n] that's a different matter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>*looks at the amount of hits and kudos on this fic*</em><br/>I'm shook you guys, wow. Over 2k hits and a 100 kudos. Thank you for the support!! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco remains impassive during [y/n]’s rant, questioning his every stupid decision when it comes to his mate. He officially blew it and now he’s going to lose her over a simple fight such as clothes. How much of a dick did he become to have fights about inferior things like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky for him, Ace jumps in; the freckled boy laughs loudly and startles not only [y/n] from her rant, but the entire room as well. Marco can see her body going rigid as she takes a step back, nearly colliding with his chest. And despite that he’s feeling down, knowing that [y/n] would seek him out when things get scary is comforting, makes him believe that not all is lost yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry.” Ace wheezes as he calms down a little, wiping at his eyes to clean up any tears that may have gathered there. “Didn’t mean to disturb you or anything, it’s just… bhahah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the raven-haired boy starts laughing again, Marco can see how it upsets [y/n]. Her body remaining tense as she backs away from the boy, her back almost pressing against Marco’s chest. From the looks of bewilderment in the room, Marco can only guess [y/n] shares a similar look, but it seems that nobody anticipated on Ace to break the tension with his laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond next to Ace is desperately trying to get Ace to stop, who in turn continues to giggle like a mad schoolgirl. Sabo looks beyond flustered with the attention facing their way, not enjoying the many eyes on him as a light flush sneaks up his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The freckled idiot seems to calm down again, taking a few calming breaths before trying to talk. “I find you very funny y’know.” He states confidently as if his face isn’t the tiniest bit red from laughing. “You look so innocent and then bam,” demonstrated by his hand making an explosive movement, “you go all superwoman style. ‘Is fucking hilarious. Oh, also kudos for stomping on that dick’s dick.” Ace’s large, trademark lazy smirk plays on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room is silent at his words, not expecting the boy to defuse the ongoing argument that easily. Even Sabo hisses a quiet, “Ace, what the fuck man” at the smirking boy. And where everyone seems to be recovering from the sudden whiplash, [y/n] is quicker to gather her bearings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft chuckle, albeit a little strained, leaves her. “And you, Ace, are basically the same as your wolf. Loud, wild and prone to act on your own accord.” Her shoulders relax somewhat as Ace shoots her an even more amused smirk, probably not expecting her to talk back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco is still pretty lost on the fact that she remembered Ace from that night, even able to describe the boy pretty accurately from seeing him only once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so you remembered me.” Comes the smug reply from Ace, bringing Marco back to the present. “I’m impressed you had time to check me out when all that was going on.” At this Marco growls low, making the raven-haired boy stiffen slightly. He really doesn’t need any more people that try to flirt with his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little hard to ignore you when you basically press your snout in my face.” Her tone flat, as if not impressed by Ace’s flirt. “You should also, probably, brush those teeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, how you’ve wounded me.” Ace feigns hurt, leaning backwards against Sabo with a hand pressed against his forehead. The blond isn’t having it as he gives Ace a firm jab in his side, causing for the freckled man to laugh once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was on his way to say something else, probably following up on another tease, but as his dark orbs lock with Marco’s blue ones, the words die on his tongue. He looks regretful, making Marco believe that Ace indeed was planning on continuing this banter with [y/n]. As much as Ace is family, Marco wouldn’t bat an eye and beat the boy if Ace didn’t stop smooth talking with his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A screech coming from the hallway caught everybody’s attention. Since they already know who the voice belongs to, they keep calm and wait for the bouncing ball of joy and enthusiasm to spring in the room. A loud yell of, “AAAACCEE~” is heard before the frame of another raven-haired boy comes into view, promptly rushing to the couch and divebombing on his older brother. The air gets knocked out of Ace as he releases a pained grunt, trying to push the boy out of his lap while Sabo laughs at his misfortune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flash the young boy noticed the extra addition in the room, someone he didn’t meet yet, and up he went as he bounced over to [y/n]. A large joyous smiles spreads over his face as he rushes towards the girl. “You must be [y/n], you look funny. Wanna be my friend? Shishishishi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time [y/n] takes those few steps back, pushing herself against Marco’s broad chest. He wastes no time to wrap his arms around her, hugging her close in a sense of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luffy stop, you’re upsetting her, yoi.” Marco quickly tells the boy who didn’t stop in his advances, despite the scared reaction from [y/n].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Luffy asks innocently with a confused and hurt look. Marco immediately feels bad for the boy, Luffy didn’t mean to scare her but he also can’t understand why she acts so fidgety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Luffy takes another step forward with his eyes trained on [y/n], she lets a low whimper slip as she tries so move further back. Judging from her earlier reaction to Thatch, Marco can only guess that she can’t handle it when someone suddenly throws themselves at her, she’s still in an unknown place where she isn’t comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However it does nothing to stop Marco from protecting his mate, no matter if it’s to make her feel a bit more at ease. He takes a step back, pulling [y/n] with him as he positions her behind his back, his arm not releasing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now Luffy, another time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Lu, let’s go train. We found a nice spot nearby.” Sabo and Ace both reach out for their youngest sibling, pointing the raven-haired boy into another direction. The boy looks a little put down by getting pushed away like that but quickly brightens at the promise of training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others in the room slowly fill out as well, walking out of the living room with various bad excuses. Leaving Marco and [y/n] alone in the room. She’s still a little distressed but now that the room is empty she seems to recover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco had thought that dealing with others might be difficult for her, but now he sees that’s not the issue here. The way she casually speaks with Izo or Maybelle and how she calmly reacted on both Haruta and Ace, it all shows that she has no problem with interactions. Only Thatch managed to scare her slightly before Luffy appeared, her problem probably lies in the fact that this is still very overwhelming for her. [y/n] has trouble with others that throw themselves at her with exuberant behavior, that’s what scares her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathing is still a little faster than it would normally be and her fingers cling to the fabric of his shirt. Even if the circumstances aren’t that Marco hoped they would be, he is extremely happy that she moved to him before Izo, that she trusts him over someone she already shares a close bond with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Her voice is small and hurt, making Marco look down at the frightened girl clinging to him. “They left because of me right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks so vulnerable in this moment, shoulders slumped with hands closely holding his shirt, her head hanging as his only view is of her [h/s] [h/c] hair. In a spur of protectiveness, Marco wraps his arms even tighter around her, wanting so desperately to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They just wanted to give you some space, yoi. And besides, I want to discuss something in private with you.” Marco can feel how [y/n] becomes tense in his hold, feeling like he’s hugging a broomstick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to sound so angry; I was just a little…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Overwhelmed, put off, frightened?” He fills in as [y/n] drawls on the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little of all, yes.” [y/n] seems to have gathered herself and takes a step back, her arms leaving his body at the motion and Marco already misses her touch against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be overwhelmed, a lot of things happened recently. I shouldn’t have said what I said though, that was unfair, yoi.” He already felt bad for doing what he did but now he feels even worse. She’s dealing with a lot right now and there is no need for him to make matters worse. With the attacks that happened and then her moving to an unfamiliar place where she’s forced to stay during her heat, during the time she’s most vulnerable, it’s not nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However he does take some pride in the fact that even though she acts as if she doesn’t want him around, her sole attention was focused on him during their fight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talking with both Haruta, Thatch and Ace may seem like she was completely relaxed but in the meantime she was carefully observing their reactions along with the others in the room. Even with Izo, with whom she’s even more relaxed, [y/n] would remain focused on her surroundings. But with him, her attention seemed to be fully on him as if they were the only ones in the room. Marco could see it in her posture, while clearly aggravated and a little anxious, she seemed more relaxed with him. It might be because of the fact they are mates but it might also be because she feels calmer thanks to his aura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco’s quiet reverie is broken when [y/n] speaks up. “What did you want to talk about?” Her voice back to her normal steadfast and sweet tone. Although she is more relaxed than before, her eyes watch him with caution, scanning his every move. Seems that Marco has a long way to go if he wants her to like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you weren’t the biggest fan of staying here against your will but, we had to make sure you were safe, yoi. Whatever your history with Teach,” the flicker in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Marco but he doesn’t comment on it, “we have our own bone to carve with him.” He looks her straight in the eye, and [y/n] fidgets on the spot, looking a little uncomfortable. Whatever her relationship with Teach, it had obviously not been a good one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to need you to stay here for a bit longer, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this the fidgeting stops and large [e/c] eyes look at him in bewilderment. Marco is prepared for anything coming his way, mainly thinking of a continuation of their previous fight. But it never came. [y/n] keeps staring at him with those large eyes, swimming with uncertainties and questions, her lips moving as if trying to stammer out some words. He really hopes he didn’t break her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to go back.” Her voice sounds a lot more collected in comparison to how she looks. “I want to go back to the cabin; I don’t want to stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Cabin, the cabin that’s her home? That’s an odd way of referring to her home.</em> Marco thinks to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from that, [y/n] looks extremely fidgety. Her beautiful [e/c] orbs are franticly staring into his own ocean blue for hints that this might be fake, a horrible joke. Her body is tense and looks as if she might jump away at any given moment to scurry back to her home, or cabin like she refers to it. While Marco feels bad for her, he knows this is the best option to keep her safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to end this feud with the Blackbeard pack. You seem to be one of their prime targets and we’re not going to let you get hurt. If you stay here we can protect you from Teach and the sooner this is over, the sooner you’re free, yoi.” The last part hurt to say, he doesn’t want her to go and leave him behind, he needs her by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t I stay there, like, have someone check up on me or something?” Her voice shrill with eyes that shift from one corner to another as she whacks her brain for any and all propositions that might work. Her face contorting into uncertainty as Marco looks at her with compassion. “Please, I don— I can’t stay here. This is all too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” His voice carrying powerful and decisive, leaving no room for discussion. He doesn’t want to sound too stern but right now she seemed to have a panic attack if he didn’t cut her off. Maybe telling her straight on that she’s to stay here might help. “I’m really sorry for taking you away from you home, but to be able to protect you, to fully protect you from anything that might happen, we need you to stay here. We have enough force around to keep not only you but the rest of the pack safe and we’re not going to let you get hurt if we can prevent it, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The reason you’re doing this, is it because we’re mates?” [y/n] asks carefully, appearing unsure herself of the statement but asking it either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s part of the reason.” Marco agrees, as much as he wants to say there’s no self-interest here, there is. “We don’t want you to get hurt because we couldn’t protect you, yoi. I don’t want you to get hurt because I need you to be safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long silence falls over the room. The muffled voices of chatter, laughter and footsteps can be heard throughout the home. A static ticking noise coming from the large grandfather clock in the living room, sounding louder with every passing second. Wind rushes in through the tiny gap from the ajar window, breaking the sounds of ticking for a moment until the wind lays low again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco feels restless as [y/n] has yet to look up or say something on the matter, instead she peers at the carpet with profound interest. Fear slowly rises along with thoughts on how she would push him away, the images slowly forming. [y/n] looking up with hatred in her eyes; [y/n] shoving him aside as she runs away; [y/n] ignoring him for the rest of his life, and the worst; [y/n] rejecting him, right then and there on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small, barely audible voice is almost lost in the silence of sounds, soft and weak as it disturbs the rhythm of wind and ticking. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco turns to her, wondering if he hear it right or if it was a fragment of his imagination, when [y/n] lifts her head to meet him, repeating her words. While she looks upset and clearly isn’t liking the new turn of events, there seems to be a hint of something close to safety hiding in those determined [e/c] eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, yoi.” Marco says before turning away, leaving a befuddled [y/n] behind as she utters a confused ‘huh’. “I’ll take you back to your room, I don’t suppose you remember the way?” The adorable flush framing her face speaks for itself and Marco starts walking with a content smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pack house is pretty large. But then again, this place is built to hold the many members of the main family. There is the Alpha and his sixteen commanders, or sons, of whom have their own mate living with them, including other family members. So a large home is a necessity if they wish to fit everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground floor, or common floor, is an open space for both members of the family as pack members. Supplied with a large living room, game room for those who come with their pups and want to play some games, a gigantic kitchen—where no one is allowed but Thatch and his cooks—a sizable community garden and the office for all commanders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those offices are placed there so everyone from the pack could walk in and discuss something with any of the commanders if they wish. The infirmary is also based on the ground floor, making it easier for others to see a doctor. There’s also a small doctor’s office set up in the small town of their territory, for those that live a bit further away but still need treatment for things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large stairway takes you to the first floor and up, the first thing you see when entering the packhouse through the front doors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first floor has the guest wing and Pops’ office, not everyone is allowed to walk into that office without permission. There are also a few different rooms for gatherings and meetings on the floor. Only those with permission can enter the first floor so those who come to those meetings are usually other pack leaders or members of their own that hold significant roles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guest wing is separate from the other places as to not disturb their guests. However, a shared living room with open kitchen is close by, only separated by a door that can be locked. Whereas the kitchen downstairs is for everyone in the pack, this one is specifically for members of the family including guests that stay for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Second floor and up is where Marco and his siblings live. Everyone has their own, soundproof, room and most have a bathroom attached. A few of his brothers have left the packhouse in order to find their own place, having a mate and pups of their own makes it harder to live in such confined rooms. Not that those rooms are small by any means, just that they aren’t suitable for families.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is one room that bigger than most however, that being the Alpha’s room. Not only because their Alpha is a large man, but also because he wanted it to be big enough for when one of his sons would take over the title of Alpha. Marco’s Pops wanted the room large enough for a family to live in, even if he himself doesn’t have that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the guest wing and [y/n]’s room went by in silence. Marco let her be, thinking that she has a lot to process and also wanting to give her some space. They said their goodbyes and she entered the room without another word, closing the door shut behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco just stands there, looking at the closed door while deep in thought. Maybe he should talk to Pops about this, the man is old and wise, he might have some tips for Marco since he had no clue how to go about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to look up, slow but steadily they will :D<br/>Hope you enjoyed it! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week passed and [y/n] is slowly adjusting to the new setting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After so much bad stuff we have a bit of fluff in which the reader slowly grows more comfortable! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a week had passed after Marco told [y/n] she had to stay longer. None of his brothers, including Marco, had seen her once since that moment. Izo, and occasionally Jade, go by her room on a daily basis to bring her food and give her at least a bit of company. Izo had told Marco about the fact that [y/n] was fairly uneducated when it comes to werewolves and important things that are an absolute must-know, so the crossdresser has devoted himself to teaching her.</p><p> </p><p>Izo updated Marco often, letting him know that it’s going well and she’s a quick learner, but he wouldn’t say anything else on the matter. Everything they discuss behind closed door stays there and Marco can’t help but feel a little left out. He silently hoped to see her at least once this entire week and could hopefully try to become closer to her, but since she has yet to leave her room, that plan sunk fast.</p><p> </p><p>Izo had said he was trying to get her to leave the room, to have a meal with the family or at least go out for a proper walk, but she kept refusing. [y/n] feels uncomfortable around so many others and gets a sense of being trapped when forced in such a situation, having no way to escape. Those weren’t her words, but they might as well have been, both Izo and Marco could easily read between the lines.</p><p> </p><p>About the whole Teach ordeal, there unfortunately isn’t much going on. The man took to it to remain low and even their scouts haven’t found anything that might lead them to either the man or his pack. It’s tiring really, the fact that they don’t know when Teach will attack them. And of course the fact that [y/n] has to stay longer when she so clearly dislikes the idea. Izo and a few others were given permission to enter her cabin and gather important things like clothing, toiletries and other items that are substantial to her. In the very least, that seemed to have improved her mood somewhat, as told by Izo.</p><p> </p><p>Right now dinner was almost over. Most of Marco’s siblings finished their food already and have left the dining room, only a few left that either joined later or didn’t feel like eating fast. And among those is a special group, that being Ace, Sabo and Luffy as the three of them most definitely have blackholes for stomachs and eat through their supplies in a single day if not stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Wisely Marco took another table, seeing as he belongs to the group of late arrivals and isn’t interested in getting food splattered across his face.</p><p> </p><p>The table he did choose is nearly empty, safe for Rakuyo’s son Kazu. A small tanned boy with dark-blond spiked hair, unlike his father’s dreadlocks, and dark eyes. The boy always puts up a fight when he needs to eat his vegetables, so his parents made a deal that he is not to leave the table until his plate is empty. If he leaves without eating all of his vegetables, then no games.</p><p> </p><p>“Giving them a mean look won’t make them disappear Kazu, yoi.” Marco comments to the boy who is staring at his peas and carrots in utter disgust and mild concentration, trying to make them explode with his mind. Tonight’s meal is fairly simple, mashed potatoes with a choice between a few types of meat and vegetables, it’s hard to keep such a large group content during dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re scheming something, I just know it Uncle Marco.” The ten year old smartly states, holding his intimidating stare towards the food.</p><p> </p><p>Marco snorts, that boy and his imagination always result for some fun. “It’s not like they can do much scheming.” He states while lifting his fork, piled with peas and some mashed potatoes, silently snickering as the boy’s face of disgust shifts into one of sheer panic when the fork enters his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Uncle Marco, you’re gonna die! They’re bad for you!”</p><p> </p><p>To which Rakuyo shouts from the living room, “Kazu, don’t bother your uncle and eat those veggies!”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard your dad, yoi.” A soft chuckle falling from his lips at the face of disbelieve on Kazu; one of his favorite uncles has sided with his dad, utter betrayal. </p><p> </p><p>And for that reason alone Marco feels a little bad for the boy. He reaches out and scoops a few of Kazu’s carrots and peas onto his own plate with a wink, pressing a finger up to his lips to silence the boy when he is about to exclaim his gratitude. “Eat that, it’ll make you stronger.” Marco says just loud enough for Rakuyo to overhear.</p><p> </p><p>Kazu, now overenjoyed by his favorite uncle helping him out, lifts his fork a bit cautiously up to his mouth. The moment the peas enter the boys mouth his face contorts into disgust again, and Marco can’t help but roll his eyes at his nephew’s exaggerated reactions. “You’re not going to die from a single pea Kazu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it can always happen! Like—like uhm… like it can get stuck in my throat and I can’t get air anymore. Or—or like it would like… y’know, grow a pea-tree in my tummy and I’ll die because the roots will drain my water. I learned about that in biology!” Kazu expresses so many emotions while delivering his statement that one could almost believe the story, almost. </p><p> </p><p>The boy has that kind of power, convincing you with his ways of speaking, even if it’s a blatant lie. But not Marco, the boy is a hundred years early if he thinks he can best Marco with some pretty words.</p><p> </p><p>“While those are <em>very</em> interesting examples, I do believe there’s no such thing as a pea-tree, yoi. As for the other; learn how to chew you little monster.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazu only gives him an incredulous look along with a groan before shoveling the remainder of his vegetables into his mouth, ignoring common decency as he lifts the plate up his lips and literally shovels it inside with his fork. He pulls several faces of disgust before chucking down his entire glass of water to wash out the taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, was that so bad, yoi?” He teases his little nephew. </p><p> </p><p>The boy stares at him with narrowed eyes before standing up, rounding the table and giving Marco a hug. A soft “thanks” leaving him before he gathers his plate for the dishwasher and runs off to play with his other siblings.</p><p> </p><p>And while Marco was enjoying the chat with his nephew, he didn’t register the new presence in the room. The first thing he did notice is the scent; that alluring smell of a flower field on a rainy day catches his attention immediately, sweet yet subtle. Slowly Marco turns in his seat, watching his mate with interest.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] seems a little apprehensive about joining for dinner, her eyes taking in the entire room and its few occupants. While the distance between them isn’t large, he can barely hear her talking with Izo, he could if he wants to but that doesn’t seem like a good plan. They take one of the empty tables away from the kitchen and living room, not wanting to be too close to others, and Marco can feel a little twinge in his heart as she doesn’t take a seat closer to him, knowing it needs a little more time but still hoping differently. </p><p> </p><p>Making sure not to creep her out entirely, Marco turns back in his seat and focusses on his meal, while mindful of her from the corner of his eye. He can’t help but want to know how she will handle the situation and immediately he berates himself for that, it’s not like [y/n] is a child that needs to be watched all the time.</p><p> </p><p>But it helps to see her at least a little more comfortable and eating well. The only updates Marco receives are those from Izo and occasionally Jade, so to see her eat with his own eyes makes him happy. </p><p> </p><p>While [y/n] has most of her focus on Izo and her plate of food, her eyes would occasionally drift to meet his gaze or watch the large, opened, twin doors that separate the dining room from the living room. A few curious eyes are peeking into the room and Marco can’t help but feel annoyed, don’t those gossiping women really have nothing better to do?</p><p> </p><p>At least [y/n] doesn’t seem too bothered by them, taking a sporadic glance their way before turning her attention back to her meal. Izo had just left her alone, Marco remembers that Pops had asked for the crossdresser to come by for a quick update on things. </p><p> </p><p>All is well until Kazu sneaks past Marco’s all-seeing eye and hastens his way over to [y/n]. “You shouldn’t eat that, it’s not good for you!” He exclaims as [y/n] is about to take a bite of her spoonful of mixed vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>Shock flickers over her features for a brief moment before she gathers herself again. “Hmm, is that so?” [y/n] casually hums before lifting he spoon up to her lips, eating her vegetables with ease as her eyes watch Kazu who in turn makes gagging sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“You should spit that out, a pea-tree will grow in your tummy if you eat more!” Kazu hastily claims, making a grabby hands motion for the spoon in [y/n]’s hand. With practiced ease she takes a hold of the boys wrist, stopping his advances for taking the spoon away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Rakuyo, having seen the scene unfold, stands up from his seat in the living room, worry etched into his face. Just as he’s about to scold his son for disturbing someone during dinner, Marco lifts his hand to show Rakuyo doesn’t need to intervene, his full interest on the two before him.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom used to tell me that veggies are good for you. They are healthy and give your body the nutrients it needs and…” with the hand not holding Kazu’s wrist she pokes the boy’s bicep, “…they will help you grow into a strong man one day. As for a pea-tree, I’m pretty sure that’s fake.” Her gentle voice sounding slightly reprimanding. The entire scene causes Marco’s heart to swell and he swears he loves his mate even more, completely unbeknownst to the smile gracing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you. All the adults say the same thing.” Kazu sulkily says, his lips forming a pout as he looks dejectedly at [y/n].</p><p> </p><p>“They just want what’s best for you… uhm.” [y/n] looks a little unsure on how to ask the boy’s name, fortunately Kazu is a smart kid and offers it immediately. “So Kazu, they might not always taste good, but the adults only wants you to grow up strong. Wouldn’t it be nice to grow up and be able to protect your friends?” A sweet and genuine smile spreads on her face that makes Marco’s heart melt at the mere sight.</p><p> </p><p>Putting on his ‘thinking face’, Kazu seems to be debating what [y/n] just told him. “You’re nicer than the adults say, also pretty.” He says with a broad smile that renders [y/n] completely speechless, a pale blush framing her face.</p><p> </p><p>Izo, who returned a little while ago and just sat by and didn’t comment on a single thing, laughed at her reaction and responded with something unintelligible that Marco couldn’t quite overhear. But he ignores it in favor of enjoying the fact that [y/n] seems to take well to the pack and the children, that had been one of his worries, that she didn’t want anything to do with him or the pack. Seems that worry was uncalled for. </p><p> </p><p>Not a moment later Kazu asks [y/n] to join him and the other children for some games after dinner. [y/n] acts a little apprehensive and unsure, but the other kids had overheard the question and came bounding into the room and swarm her with questions and requests to join. Some of the women stand up and tell the children to leave [y/n] be as their tyranny of questions continues. Eventually [y/n] agrees to play with them, telling the children to pick an easy game they could play after she finished her meal.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you don’t have to do that right?” Izo asks as the children run outside to discuss the perfect game to play.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I don’t mind Izo.” [y/n] smiles back at the raven-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>Before Marco could see [y/n] playing games with the children, he got called back to the office to discuss some matters with Pops. A mournful sigh leaves him at that, he really wanted to see [y/n] all relaxed and easy going, to see that wonderful smile again. Unlike any of the other smiles she’s shown before, he wants to see the one she gave to Kazu, her most relaxed and genuine smile yet. He desperately wants to make her smile like that.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> — <b>O</b> — </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>In her defense, playing children’s games has been a very long time ago. She used to play a lot when she was human, with her human friends. After the incident she never played with children her age again because they didn’t like her and she didn’t want to play with them.</p><p> </p><p>So that is the whole reason why the entire explanation on this take of hide-and-seek is so confusing to her, also the reason she asked Kazu to explain it one more time. But after three explanations by joined efforts of the children, [y/n] stills feels a little lost. That might also be due to the fact they keep yelling through one another and continue the elucidation at random spots that leave huge holes in her memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, so you want me to count to ten?” [y/n] asks tentatively for the umpteenth time, slightly worried by the exasperated looks the children give her. Wow never knew children this young could look so annoyed.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s simple; count to ten, stay on your spot and search for whoever you might see. Don’t find anyone, then announce you start counting to nine and then count to nine. Just repeat that till zero or until you’ve found everyone.” Ace explains, appearing from out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him are Sabo and Luffy, [y/n] knows of them because Izo had been kind enough to explain how their pack words and everyone who’s in the pack, including members of the family. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well that I can do.” [y/n] answer thoughtfully, cupping her chin with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I just said!” Kazu exasperatedly yells. “I told you four times!” Depicted by four fingers he hold up to prove his case.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you told me this <em>and</em> a bunch of other random info that had little to do with this game.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was explaining the rules! This game has been here for <em>ages</em>, why do you not know?” Kazu whines with hands that hold his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You were telling me how many different forms of hide-and-seek you found and then explained me this one, but then kept going back and forth between games. A little confusing.” [y/n] retorts back with a small flick against Kazu’s forehead as the boy sticks out his tongue, pouting up at her. “Also, is that your way of calling me old?” Kazu wisely keeps his mouth shut. “Good. Secondly, I haven’t played games like these in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kazu makes this motion with his hands along with a matching face that says, ‘I just said so’. “That doesn’t mean I’m old, just… inexperienced? I don’t know.” [y/n] debates with herself, unable to find a proper explanation without letting on too much about her past.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you haven’t played in a long time, that makes you old.” His eyes suddenly lit up with recognition, a finger pointing up to her face. “You could be my mom!” That exclamation had the entire group giggling and chorus in agreement, even the three older boys joining in on that.</p><p> </p><p>It also didn’t help that red began to frame her face at the comment, wide disbelieving eyes stare back at the boy. Goddess, children these days are troublesome. “I am not… NO!” Her voice pitching a few octaves higher than usual from embarrassment. “Damn you, I’m not old! I just stopped playing because—because… because life got in the way.” That seems like a viable enough answer without revealing too much.</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” Kazu asks somberly, all giddiness from before dispersed. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I guess when I was around your age I had other things on my mind. But it doesn’t matter, it’s not important. Shall we play?” Quickly [y/n] tries to avert all attention away from her, especially since Sabo and Ace seem to understand what she means and she isn’t ready for more questions.</p><p> </p><p>Playing games with other children only happened before the attack. After [y/n] was changed against her will, she wasn’t allowed to play with ‘normal’ kids, nor did she want to. The ‘pups’—as they like to call the children in packs—were never nice to her, so she never wanted to play with any of them. Most parents of her previous pack looked down on her and told their children horrible stories about [y/n]. They didn’t like her and therefore she wasn’t allowed to play with them.</p><p> </p><p>So games like these, she never really played them. And being confronted about that fact is painful, but [y/n] is strong, she can deal with it. Putting away her sorrowful feelings and mustering the brightest smile she can, she turns back to the kids that stare at her. Every one of their tiny eyes filled with compassion as they probably feel bad for her. Kids these days really are on another level.</p><p> </p><p>“Come one, no sulking. We get to play now right?” [y/n] smiles to the children.</p><p> </p><p>Kazu looks a little apprehensive but quickly smiles back at her with sheer enthusiasm, then turns his attention to Ace and the other two standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you joining?” The boy asks brightly, eyes shining with mirth as he impatiently awaits his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we can hardly let [y/n] be the only adolescent playing children’s games.” Sabo smoothly responds with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to beat you all with hide-and-seek!” Luffy loudly exclaims, causing a few voices of disagreement to yell at him. Ace being the only one with an uncaring attitude as he shrugs his shoulders in a way to show he is somewhat interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright let’s see if your random explanation worked. So I say, ‘counting to ten in the jungle’ and then start counting to ten, you all <em>tap</em> me, no hitting, we discussed that already. And I try to find you from my spot and when I can’t, I announce I start counting again so you can come out and tap me?” [y/n] tries to relay as best she can from the multiple explanations she’s heard in the short period of ten minutes. She’s more than happy to see the kids nodding happily with smiles, finally she got it right.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then,” [y/n] moves to the spot appointed to her. In the middle of the large garden is a small statue of a woman with a child, holding hands as she seems to be dancing in long flowing dress while the child appears to be naked, art is a delicate subject. However this is the spot she needs to stay at and spot all the children, not allowed to walk around as she would be a ‘fat cheater’ if she does so.</p><p> </p><p>Covering her eyes behind her hands, [y/n] starts the countdown. “Counting to ten in the jungle! One, two, three…”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone runs to her and gives a tap along with their name—not that [y/n] could remember what voice belonged to what face, let alone the name—before they scurry away into the nearest hiding spot. But a few rascals just had to slap her instead of tapping softly on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“…eight, nine, ten! Here I come!” Lowering her hands, [y/n] looks around in search for anything that might indicate were someone’s hiding. In the distance she spots a very vibrant neon pink between the soft hues of pink flowers that are arranged neatly with so many other happy colors. A good hiding spot indeed, but not good enough because the conflicting colors make it obvious someone’s hiding there. And of course the fact that [y/n] remembers one of the girls wearing a vibrant pink shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I see a young lady in pink near the beautiful flowers, care to come out?” [y/n] yells just loud enough to be heard. A defeated sigh comes from the direction of the flowers before a small brunette walks over towards [y/n], discontentment written all over her face as she clearly isn’t happy to be spotted so soon.</p><p> </p><p>“No fair.” She whines as she stood beside [y/n], pouting up at her. [y/n] in turn gives her a warm smile back. “You should go after the boys first, let the girls win!” She demands, eyes sparkling with resolve as the little girl tries to persuade [y/n].</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, will do. Can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best…” [y/n] looks at the girl, unsure of her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Annaisha.” She says with a bow, one that princesses make in their enormous ballgowns, only Annaisha wears a neon pink shirt with light gray pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find those boys then, shall we Annaisha?” [y/n] smiles as the girl gets all giddy. Annaisha explains that they can form a chain, that way [y/n] can see even further without technically leaving her spot. Unfortunately, even with the extra walking space, she can’t find anyone hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the statue she starts again, “counting to nine in the jungle! One, two…”</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] isn’t allowed to use her heightened senses to spot the other, that be unfair and less fun. However the thundering sound of hurried footsteps along with panting is hard to miss, even without sensitive hearing. The children—including Ace, Sabo and Luffy—run towards her and tap her back, or in some cases, beat the living hell out of her. </p><p> </p><p>“…eight, nine! Here I come!” Repeating the same actions as before and making a chain with Annaisha, trying to spot anything that could be a hiding child.</p><p> </p><p>Since she couldn’t fine one, “counting to eight in the jungle! One, two…”</p><p> </p><p>Again those damn slaps, she’s going to murder whoever that person might be, unless it’s a child, that be unfair. “…seven, eight! Here I come!”</p><p> </p><p>This time when [y/n] opens her eyes she can’t help but snicker. Luffy is hanging onto a tree branch and barely holding on, his butt on full display as the raven-haired boy tries to wiggle his way up the branch and between the leaves. “Luffy, I can see you.” [y/n] chuckles, Annaisha at her side imitating the action with a hand covering her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No you can’t, I’m hidden!” The boy laughs, completely giving himself away.</p><p> </p><p>“Your butt is sticking out boy, you lose.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy makes a whining sound before skillfully slinging himself down, like a monkey he moves around the tree. [y/n] can’t understand why the boy didn’t do a better job at hiding seeing how graceful he moves around. That question is answered as Luffy moves down the tree, another mob of black hair could be seen between the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello Ace, care to join us.” [y/n] teases.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you so; don’t go after me Luffy!” Ace exasperatedly exclaims to the younger raven, who’s still hanging in the tree only this time it’s upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s more fun, shishishi!”</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] filters out their discussion as she works on finding the rest of the missing bunch, she forces the bickering boys to join the chain as she tries to spot any of the other children. Though she can’t help but roll her eyes as they still continue even while standing hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you twelve or what? Don’t fight about petty things like that.” [y/n] heaves a tired sigh as both boys stare at her like she set fire to water. “Okay never mind, just continue then.”</p><p> </p><p>Her attentions quickly diverted as she spots a checkered vest, knowing it was from one of the boys, Kylan as he had introduced himself before the game. “Kylan, I see you behind the… is that a barbeque?” She finds herself turning back to the bickering boys. The object she mentioned is a large stone wall with a black lid that doesn’t match the stones, making her assume it’s like a main spot for a barbeque or something.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is.” Ace says with and expression that says, ‘duh’, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Kylan behind the barbeque, you can come out now!” Smiling when he shows himself with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>This repeated itself for some time. Much to Annaisha’s chagrin the two other girls were spotted first, Cho and Maiko. But then again, [y/n] could spot Maiko behind the lawn chair that’s basically a see-through netted fabric and Cho followed her example at the following count. It’s not like she could just ignore that.</p><p> </p><p>Right now [y/n] reached the count of five and both Kazu and Sabo remain hidden. After [y/n] had spotted Ace and Luffy, the slapping significantly stopped, now it only happens once so that means one of those two idiots kept hitting her including one of the two hidden boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Counting to five in the jungle! One, two…”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps stomp closer from a nearby spot, a rough slap is to her back before those feet scurry away. “Oh my Goddess, stop hitting me! FIVE!” Turning to look around and spotting Kazu who just ducks behind a very large pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Kazu behind the pot, come out.” [y/n] only gets grumbles in response.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating, you didn’t count to five!” Kazu jumps from behind the plants to scowl at [y/n], it doesn’t have the desired effect as it looks more like an adorable puppy face that tries to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I counted to five.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuheuh, that’s not true, you skipped four! That’s cheating.” Pointing his finger accusingly towards [y/n].</p><p> </p><p>While Kazu probably tries to look as intimidating as possible, it’s basically watching a puppy yelping in frustration, too damn cute to ignore and so [y/n] can’t help but smile fondly at the boy. However as this is no time to dwell on that face, she masks her emotions and lifts and eyebrow in scrutiny. “If you and those hoodlums behind me,” sticking her thump to the two ravenette’s lounging around, “didn’t feel the need to slap my insides out, I would’ve patiently counted to five. Fact stays that I did technically as I just used a different word instead of four.” A part of her is screaming at the fact that she’s trying to outsmart a kid that looks no older than ten.</p><p> </p><p>As Kazu is about to rage about how it doesn’t count, the girls come to [y/n]’s rescue. Explaining that it did count and he shouldn’t be such a baby, which in turn spiked up a whole different discussion. With a tired face [y/n] turns to Ace, who just shrugs his shoulders. Great, so now she needs to get these kids to stop fighting and nobody is willing to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay stop! All of you need to stop, we’re not going to call names and fight over petty things. You asked me to come and play, and so I did. I didn’t sign up to be a babysitter that has to break up fights. Sabo’s still hiding so this game isn’t over yet, but if you wish to continue this fight them I’m outta here.” Maybe her words along with her annoyed tone was a little too harsh.</p><p> </p><p>However to her surprise they made up, saying sorry to [y/n] for fighting and apologizing to one another. [y/n] can’t help but stand shocked, her [e/c] eyes looking with disbelieve over the children that politely apologize like adults. She turns to face Ace again and the proud grin on his face does very little to explain what is going on.</p><p> </p><p>He claps her on the shoulder, “come on, didn’t you say we still need to find Sabo.” The look in his eyes is so odd and [y/n] can’t understand what it means, not even understanding why he looks at her like that.</p><p> </p><p>Those thoughts didn’t last long as she remembers the game they were playing, shaking her head to get back into the game. “Yes, alright. Let’s continue.” Clearing her throat and covering her eyes once again. “Counting to four in the jungle! One, two…”</p><p> </p><p>She can hear footsteps emerge from close by, feeling a tap on her shoulder before those feet turn away again. The only difference with the previous times is that this time a loud thud can be heard that’s followed up by a curse. “…three, four! Here I come!”</p><p> </p><p>And there is he, Sabo lying on the ground covered by the children in an attempt to hide him from view. Even Ace and Luffy joined in and are sitting on the poor boy’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were on my side, y’know, helping me find the others?” [y/n] asks, a smile on her face as all kids avert their eyes, acting like they didn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughs up at her, his smile contagious as [y/n] joins in. “We’re just sitting here is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that. Seems like a comfortable bench, can I join you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ resound through the air as the children cheer happily, bouncing on poor Sabo’s body like he’s a bouncy house. A very resounding, “NO!” echoes through the air as Sabo finally speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello Sabo, didn’t see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond grumbles and tries to shake off the kids, but both Ace and Luffy are too heavy and he falls down with a thud again. “Fine, you won. Now get those fat asses off of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys hold on to teasing the blond a little longer before Sabo successfully throws Luffy off. Ace continues to keep up the struggle, laying his body flat on Sabo’s and keeping the blond boy from standing upright. The children are all cheering as Sabo struggles under the Ace’s weight, trying to push the raven-haired boy off.</p><p> </p><p>They keep pushing and pulling, eventually rolling around and pinning the other to the ground. [y/n] takes a glance at the children, they all seem content in watching the fight and cheer to one of the parties to hype them up. A chorused ‘ieuww’, got her attention again and [y/n] turns to look back at the two boys fighting. While they still lay on top of each other, they were no longer fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Red tints her cheeks as [y/n] looks away. When Izo told her about the family members that live in the packhouse, he forgot to tell how Ace and Sabo are apparently mates and not brothers like she originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace and Sabo get all gross and mushy when together.” Luffy says from beside her, his tongue sticking out as a mildly disgruntled face looks towards the tangled mess he calls his brothers. Still there’s something fond that twinkled in his dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A-alright, shall we do another game or call it quits?” [y/n] asks, her voice wavering a little when she caught sight of Ace’s smirk. Seems like that boy will do everything within his power to torment her.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone was back in the game and there weren’t any lingering touches anymore, those two really need to hold back in front of the children, they played a new game. This time Sabo had to count because he won the last game, the blond didn’t seem to be bothered and began counting.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] managed to stay in the game until the count of five, her head sticking out behind the bush because she wasn’t fast enough and so she lost. Sabo is a lot better at the game as he managed to get everyone at the fifth count. Kylan won the game as he had the best hiding spot, the same tree that Ace and Luffy had hidden in before but were exposed at in the end. The girls didn’t seem to like that at all however, they really wanted to win this one.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could settle on yet another set, Curiel walks in on the group. The man smiling fondly at the children and petting who [y/n] believes is the man’s daughter, Annaisha.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace, Sabo, you’re both requested for the meeting.” The man states in a gruff voice.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys share a look before walking over to the man. “Guess this is it for us today, you guys have fun.” Sabo says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>As [y/n] and the rest watch them leave further into the home, the previous vibe seems a little somber. The children announce that they are going back inside to play other games and Luffy said he has some friends to meet. Kazu asks [y/n] to join as they play a video game but she kindly reclines.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honestly a little tired so I’m going to take some rest.” She wasn’t exactly tired but something about Curiel walking in on them and taking both Ace and Sabo with him, it just didn’t sit well with her. Most definitely it’s something about the whole Teach situation and just thinking of that makes her stomach make awkward twists.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the kids seems a little disappointed about her leaving them, they don’t push her and go their own way. Leaving [y/n] outside for a moment as she clears her head, needing a moment before heading to the room she’s been occupying ever since coming here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So about the game, I'm not sure if there's like a different name for it or something because I didn't look it up beforehand. It's a game I used to play when younger and found it a better choice than hide-and-seek, even thought I don't remember the exact rules anymore but it's definitely something like this xD In Dutch we call it; tien tellen in de rimboe. And this is a horrible translation for it so don't sue me xD<br/>As for the children that are added in this chapter, I'm still working out who their parents will be and they might make another appearance at a later time :3<br/>The background relationships (Izo/Thatch, Ace/Sabo and whitebeard pirate A/OC, ect.) are really minor and just there to match the idea for most of the pack having a mate. It's a bit self-indulgent and random though xD</p><p>I hope you liked it! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Parental advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After discussing how to go about their plans, Marco gets reassurance from Pops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you’d all be quiet for once!” He thunders over the debating voices that fill their rather sizable meeting room. “Good,” Marco huffs satisfied as everyone lowers their volume and eventually quit chattering, the screaming over one another would definitely get someone deaf by the end of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I was saying; our patrols took note of several werewolves near our borders, belonging to the Blackbeard pack, yoi. From what the men could tell by observing Blackbeard’s members, they are watching our borders with high intent but haven’t tried to cross them, yet.” Marco is met with stern and sorrowful faces at this fact. It might not be the news anyone was hoping to hear, but it’s the truth and right now they need to be prepared for anything the devious man could come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From other scouts we got the news that they’re invading into [y/n]’s territory as well. Since there is nobody to keep watch over her place they have taken it to themselves to check things out. No clue what for but they might be trying to find out when she will return, and when she does, if she’s alone.” He didn’t bother to hide the lingering growl that followed his explanation. If it’s about his mate then he sure as hell will let others know to back off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then, what’s the plan?” Vista inquires, toying with his moustache as he peers to Marco much in the same way his others brothers do; curious and worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco glances to his left, to his Pops and their Alpha, silently asking for permission to relay the plan they discussed beforehand. Pops gives him an encouraging nod and with that Marco turns his attention back to his brothers. Together with Pops they worked through several plans that might work for now and could tighten their defense enough to scare the pack off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to focus our strength on defending our borders for now, yoi. A new patrol list is made and if all of you agree to these changes we’ll announce them to the rest of the pack.” He hands out a stack of papers to Ace, the boy sitting at his right and being the closest person within reach. The boy takes one off before handing it over to Sabo, who in turn passes it along. But Marco doesn’t wait till his brothers are done as he continues to relay the plan they came up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With how well, or maybe how little, we know of Teach, it’s the best strategy to sit this one out. As much as I’d like to force an attack on them for breaking pack rules and attacking those that have nothing to do with our feud; we don’t have enough knowledge about them to prepare an ambush. They most likely know all there is to know about us, Teach would have shared every bit of insight to his pack by now and it leaves us at a disadvantage.” At the mention of that horrible memory, burned into everyone their minds, the room is filled with several growls along with glaring eyes. This will remain a dark part in their history and needs to be dealt with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to jeopardize the safety of our pack by charging in without knowing something first. We’re going to need everybody’s help to gather whatever piece of intel we can get our hands on, yoi. Haruta and Izo, both of you have a good set of skills when it comes to collecting information. Could the two of you set up a team capable enough to help you?” Both Haruta and Izo nod with confidence as Izo already works on a list of people that could help them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabo, I want you to join the both of them, yoi. You’re good with infiltration and while I don’t think it would come to that, you might be able to help them out in a different way.” The blond gives him a curt nod and scribbles something down on paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns his attention towards the end of the long table that holds all division members. “Jiru, Atmos and Vista; if the list for patrols is good enough I want the three of you to take control of the groups. Watch over them and help wherever necessary, yoi.” All the of them agreed with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rakuyo, Curiel, Blamenco and Fossa; could the four of you and part of your divisions look into our weaponry and training equipment. Get a clear summary of everything we have, what we might need and things that need replacement, yoi. We need both the pack house and the town of Moby Dick secured for when they would break through our defense.” While paying attention to his words, Marco can see the men are already making checkpoint lists in their head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blenheim, Jozu, Namur, Kingdew and Ace; there are still some in the pack that lack fighting strength, both as human and wolf. If you’d be so kind to train each division as best as you can, all of you have your own strengths in different area’s so that might help with the difference training some need, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that concludes all, Marco thinks with a mental sigh. This should be enough to prepare them to some extend when Teach decides to rear it’s ugly head, jump on them when they least expect and damage their pack beyond belief again. A mildly annoyed cough catches Marco’s attention when he tries to skim over the checklist he made beforehand, containing all the important topics as well as the jobs he just gave to each of his brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And me?” Thatch asks, his brow quirked as he looks towards Marco with a look of incredulously for even forgetting about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flustered as he forgot about a simple fact, Marco covers up his embarrassed ‘uh’ with a cough, he is never sloppy in meetings. “Ah yes,” clearing his throat awkwardly. “If you could just make sure all divisions are in proper shape to fight that be great Thatch.” He nearly slapped himself in the face with how undecisive his own request sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you mean food and training?” The pompadour man asks, it’s not good that he needs confirmation on something that Marco said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you’re the best cook here, so with you making sure everyone’s eating healthy that be the best, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your plan sounds good enough and I believe that we can make it work, but I have just one question Marco.” Izo cut Marco off before he could add anything more embarrassing, it quickly recovers him from the flustered state he found himself in. At his inquiring nod Izo continues. “What are we going to do with [y/n]?  Because from what you’ve told us, it doesn’t sound like this will end any time soon, meaning she can’t leave for a period of time that had yet to be determined.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was exactly what Marco wanted to avoid during this entire meeting. It’s hard enough to know that she isn’t enjoying her prolonged stay here, if he’s going to tell her that she needs to stay here even longer because they can’t act yet… Marco really does not want to think about what might happen when he breaks that news to her. [y/n] has yet to become closer to others but prefers to keep to herself, letting her stay longer would almost be forcing her to interact with more of the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo takes notice of his forlorn stare, already knowing what the man is thinking in the moment while Marco himself feels a little lost. “You don’t need to worry about it Marco, I’ll talk to her. And for what it’s worth, she seems a lot more relaxed around the others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of [y/n] being more accepting towards the others of the pack, the room is filled with a chorused agreement from all sides. Everyone telling how she had played with the children and how easy going she was with them. Some tell different stories but Marco can’t understand a single word of anything that’s spoken in this sea of madness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet!” Pops’ voice thunders through the room, effectively shutting everyone up. “All of you need to learn to behave, I don’t remember raising such rascals that talk through each other, that’s no son of mine.” Marco feels relieved for his father to take control of the situation, they listen better to the old man than to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I’m sure Marco would love to hear more about his mate but this way he can’t understand what any of you say. If you could tell him one by one what he needs to know.” Marco revokes his earlies thoughts; he’s not happy about the old man’s interference. It’s also not helping that the man chuckles fondly at the pale blush that’s slowly rising up his cheeks, feeling beyond flustered with the amount of intrigued eyes staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, that-that’s not what I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, Pops you made him all flustered.”<br/>“The pineapple is turning red!”<br/>“How long ago was it that we saw a flustered Marco?”<br/>“He stuttered!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops’ roaring laughter sounds loudly over all the joking remarks and Marco feels somewhat thankful of that. He still isn’t used to the whole mate thing and how anything that has something to do with [y/n] affects him this much. He heard the stories but he never thought things could feel this intense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone calm down now, we need to focus on some important issues.” Pops breaks through the voices and everyone calms down once more, Marco being glad that the old man takes the reigns again. “Starting with Izo, what did you say about [y/n]?” Never mind, the old man lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as much as Marco wants to hear more about his mate, this meeting surely isn’t the place to discuss such matters. Right now they need to discuss a plan of action, not his mate, no matter how wonderful she might be. On the other hand, they might need to consider her in these meetings as well seeing that it concerns [y/n] too, but that doesn’t mean like this. Marco sighs loudly as it doesn’t seem that any of his brothers are going to give up anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to get to know [y/n] a little better, slowly bonding over time because she appears to be comfortable around me to some extent. At least it’s enough that she lets her guard down and joins in on conversations.” As Izo continues his explanation on how [y/n] seems at ease with him around, Marco can’t help but get annoyed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[y/n] is his mate, she should be comfortable around him, not his brother. In retrospect, Marco still needs to hold a proper talk with her that isn’t him telling her she needs to stay or them fighting about something. But for once Marco allows his instinct filled brain to rule over facts, she is his mate and it annoys him that Izo seems to have a closer bond with her than he does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When did he get this possessive…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His inner musings are broken when Izo’s next words slowly filter in. “—we’ve been discussing a lot of things lately and every time Teach or Blackbeard is mentioned, she closed up. It happens every time and I can’t seem to get through to her, have her open up and explain what happened. Because whatever lingering bond she shares with that man, it still affects her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room remains quiet, nobody wanting to speak up. It takes no genius to figure out that there is something between [y/n] and Teach, it’s been painfully obvious ever since the first attack. The question remains; what happened? There surely has been some sort of history between the two yet none of those present in the room can understand what. And just the reminder of that bastard trying to cope a feel on <em>his</em> mate… Marco swiftly shakes his head; it wouldn’t do much good to fall back into anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her connection with Teach has been obvious from the moment they set foot here.” Pops agrees. “We might not know how those two are connected to one another, but I believe that our dearest [y/n] holds a key for us. However, that doesn’t mean we get to push her for answers. For now only Izo, Marco and I are allowed to discuss this with her, unless she speaks herself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think she’s withholding from us Alpha?” Sabo furrows his brows in thought as the question leaves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops turns to the blond with a grave expression painted on his face. “That I do not know my son. We can only hope it’s something inferior that means very little, but something tells me that she might be more familiar with the man than most of us are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old man and Alpha of the pack takes a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment until he turns to face everyone present in the room. “As I said; [y/n] has some history with not only Teach but also his pack, making her the first target they will likely go after. I will not stand idle and let that snot-nosed brat do whatever he wants, we <em>will</em> protect <em>our</em> family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops is met with a series of cheers and voices of approval. A smile creeps onto Marco’s face at the sight alone, more than happy to see his brothers this devoted to protect their family, [y/n] included. It warms his heart and reminds him how precious each and every one of them are, even though they tend to make his blood boil from time to time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they can make it, surely they will rid the world from Teach and his horrendous pack. That man has brought nothing but trouble for others and if they dispose him then they would do the world a favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the whole room could burst out into more commotion, Pops speaks up again. “This is all for now. Remember your jobs and protect our family. You’re dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite being dismissed, it took another ten minutes before the meeting room was entirely cleared out. Most of his brothers stayed behind for a moment to discuss a few plans of action on the job they received while others gotten distracted with stories they wanted to share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco had been patiently scribbling away in his notebook, making sure that everything of importance that had been discussed is noted to future reference. With his role as second in command and next in line to lead the pack, it’s important that he keeps in check of everything that’s happening within the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops’ voice breaks his intense concentration, having filtered out the rest of the voices that littered the room before, it startles him as he looks up at his father. “Marco, son, how are you doing?” The old man’s voice the same low rumble it has been for the past years, always carrying a certain fondness in it when talking to any of his sons, yet now it’s filled with slight concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m doing okay, yoi. We got a lot to work on and still have no clue where Teach is or where he might come from next. It’s a little worrying though but it’s nothing we can’t handle together.” Marco assures his dad, knowing that’s not what the man referred to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pops looks inquiring at him, his eyes piercing through Marco’s façade and digging deeper as seconds pass by. Without saying another word Marco feels questioned enough, hearing it loud and clear in his mind. He sighs, why are old people always able to scoop up the important things while ignoring everything else, it almost seems like a special superpower that comes with age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know to be honest, is that what you want to hear?” Marco sighs tiredly, dropping his pen and closing his notebook as his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. Somehow he feels extremely old in this moment while at the same time feeling like a teen about to be lectured by his dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you talk to her, it would help you feel better.” His father’s voice caries soft, aware of the problem at hand without Marco voicing it. His old man always knows what’s bugging his sons before they figure it our themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco turns to face the man, his entire demeanor looking tired and entirely done with today, aiding in his feeling of being ten years older. “Because it isn’t that simple Pops, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is if you ask me.” At Marco’s incredulous look the old man starts to guffaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before you try to tell me it’s not true; it is. You’re more than ready for a mate and so is she, but she’s scared and worried about a lot of things. Maybe by fear from stories that go round about us or whatever it is that she feels uncomfortable of and doesn’t share with us. I don’t know exactly and it’s not my job to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t anywhere near to what Marco wanted to hear. Yes, it’s true he is more than ready for a mate, he has been patiently waiting for years if he is being honest. But hearing him say that [y/n] is ready for a mate baffles him. Not only did she make is very clear to not want anything to do with him ever since they found out, she still hasn’t shown any sign that she wants to be mates. Marco honestly has no idea what his father is talking about in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, a tiny part of his brain betrays him. Stocked to hear such words and the bit of confirmation he had been dying to hear ever since he found his mate. The only thing he wants is for [y/n] to be happy and comply with the mate bond on her own volition, but at the same time he can’t bear the thought of her not wanting him and possibly rejecting him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[y/n] is distant with me, yoi. I’m not sure what good will come if I bombard myself at her.” Marco quips sarcastically, his tone slightly depressed as the reminder on how distant they are annoys him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again Pops laughs, mirth and fondness glistening in his eyes as he looks towards Marco. “Well I wouldn’t throw yourself at her, chances are that she would very much kick your ass if that’s the case. For such a small omega she’s quite the fighter alright.” His iconic laugh bouncing off the walls in the empty room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco, you’re one of my few sons that actually knows how to be patient, just wait. Give the girl some space and let her come to terms with everything. I know this might be a little uncommon compared to most mates, but she isn’t your average werewolf, let alone mate. Give her some time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Marco doesn’t respond to the man’s words, Pops decides to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“[y/n] cares about you, I’ve seen it myself and your brothers have seen it too. Things will work out Marco, just be patient and believe in her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco can feels a small smile tug to his lips, slowly curling into a fond grin. He remembers how [y/n] would find him when she gets scared and how she hides against him. She wouldn’t seek him out if she truly hated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right Pops, I’ll try to give her some time to get used to everything, yoi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good my son. Work on your mate bond with her, there’s no need to rush anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now run along, I have more things to do brat.” There is a twinkle in his eyes that dampen the threat. A soft chuckle escapes Marco at that as he rises to his feet, gathering his notebook and pen before turning to leave the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s almost out of the door when he turns on his heel to face his father and Alpha once more. “Thanks Pops.” Marco is met with that all too familiar parental smile that shows nothing but pure adoration and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everybody needs some guidance from Pops, Marco included!<br/>btw, I live for flustered yet possessive Marco &gt;:3</p>
<p>Anywayz, I hope you liked it. Next update will either be a long chapter or Imma cut it in half because there's a lot of information to be shared xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izo opens up to [y/n] and with that helps her understand some of her own insecurities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The packhouse holds a vast library. Many different books can be found here, all ranging from fiction and romance novels to informational books about science and technology. </p><p> </p><p>Out of all the places in the packhouse, this might be [y/n]’s favorite spot of all. Located on the ground floor, the commander offices just around the corner and all the peace in the world. Izo had explained that everything on the ground floor is open to the pack, meaning that anyone could walk in at all times and use the rooms, utilities and things if they want to, that includes the library.</p><p> </p><p>And to her relief, the library is the one place people walk past instead of in.</p><p> </p><p>She is not actively avoiding pack members, but the distance is a nice feeling. Things are still new and weird for [y/n], not mentioning the gossip that fills the hallways, and it is hindering her confidence at the moment. She is used to take to herself and doesn’t necessarily need anyone around, but what those women say cut deep at times. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately Izo has been nothing but kind and helpful in the past weeks. Not only supporting her and helping with whatever struggle she was dealing with, but also teaching her many different things on werewolves. [y/n] learned more in the past week than she did half her life with her old pack, they probably didn’t want to teach her and even deliberately kept the information from her. After all, she was nothing but a stupid mutt who wasn’t worth of anything.</p><p> </p><p>But not in the eyes of Izo, the man is kind and caring, always being mindful of her reluctance towards the pack yet still wanting to expose her more and more. Helping her understand the animal side that resides within and how to go about omega problems, everything within his powers to make her understand and feel more at ease with being a werewolf. </p><p> </p><p>The amount of tips and tricks might be because Izo himself is also an omega and thus feels responsible for helping someone who is feeling lost and similar to him, but to [y/n] it doesn’t appear that way. Izo wants to help just because he can and because he wants to, not out of some form of pity.</p><p> </p><p>Most tutoring lessons happen in the library, seeing as almost all information lies here and they won’t need to carry the books from one place to another. For today, Izo said he would be joining her later in the afternoon considering he had to take care of a few things, so [y/n] takes the time to teach herself a few things.</p><p> </p><p>Having found the book Izo recommended she read, [y/n] takes a seat at the large table standing in the middle of the large room. Surrounded by shelves upon shelves that are filled with the many different books they managed to gather over time and the large windows that fill the expanse of a single wall, allowing the natural light to illuminate the room. It truly is a sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>The book in her hands explains in depth how a shift works and ways to train yourself to control a shift. A good read seeing as [y/n] is in no way able to control her shifts, at all. Even if she is not sure about the entire ‘transforming out of free will’ part, this might help her a lot during the next full moon, where shifting can’t be stopped. And maybe that way she might be able to control her wolf better and find a way to deal with the enormous overflood of instincts that take over.</p><p> </p><p>Instincts. Something that seems to have diminished during her stay here, however short it might be. Alert and skittish no more, her behavior much calmer since the first day she arrived here and she is more prone to let her guard down at times.</p><p> </p><p>Like right now.</p><p> </p><p>Unobservant of the squealing hinges as the large wooden door opens, uncaring of the set of feet that are casually walking closer, and certainly inattentive of the presence before her until it’s too late.</p><p> </p><p>Large, startled eyes stare at a very familiar face. His scent reaching her in a comforting hug and making the racing nerves slow their pace. An amused smile in on his face and [y/n] <em>knows</em> that she did not hear him come in, did not acknowledge his presence and he <em>saw</em> her jump in surprise when she finally did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” There is a glint in his eyes that make her both happy and annoyed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi.” [y/n] resists the urge to facepalm the table. She sounds like a nervous high schooler instead of an adult woman.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle resounds through the empty room and [y/n] glowers at the man before her. While he might be her mate that doesn’t give him the right to laugh at her expense. Wisely he turns away, but not letting go of that amused grin that is plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the learning coming along, yoi?” Marco casually strides towards the table [y/n] has occupied.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot… but I don’t mind.” A genuine smile taking over her features, taking Marco by surprise if the sudden falter in his walk is any indication.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to understand what is going on and what might have caused that miniscule stumble in his otherwise unwavering attitude, something within [y/n] is excited beyond reason about such a reaction. Schooling her features but unable to keep the smirk at bay, she watches his every move, forgetting for a moment that this is their first time talking without fighting. No aggression or annoyed Marco, no awkwardness because of their mate bond, just the two of them having a normal conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad, it can be quite a lot for someone to learn, yoi.” His eyes skim over the books that litter the table. “But the one you’re reading right now probably explains best.”</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t get flustered because that was nowhere near a praise, but she does. Her heart stuttering in her chest as pride swells within her, relieved that she made a good decision even if it was indirect. Yet the embarrassment makes her look away, Marco’s stare alone doing things to her that she can’t comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>“Izo told me which books I should give a try.” [y/n] explains to the man but her eyes remain focused on the page in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised.” Marco laughs. “Izo is probably one of the few that are best suited in teaching things like these. That man knows what he’s doing, yoi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?” Curiosity makes her lift her head and [y/n] stares at the man with a light frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The hesitation on Marco’s face makes her frown deepen however, wondering why the blond looks like he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m not sure if I should be the one to tell you.” His tone questioning.</p><p> </p><p>That captures her attention. As far as her knowledge goes, it should be obvious that most werewolves are able to explain the phenomena around their shifts and such to converted werewolves or pups. If Izo would be a better pick considering he knows what to say and can explain things more clearly, that would make sense. But Marco’s words make it sound like there is a whole different reason for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>As [y/n] holds her gaze with Marco, filled with curiosity, the man heaves a deep sigh. “I don’t know what Izo already told you, but—”</p><p> </p><p>Halting in the middle of his sentence, Marco stares at the library door with newfound interest that leaves [y/n] beyond confused. To her, it makes very little sense why the man suddenly cut of his explanation to look at a door of all things. </p><p> </p><p>Only when she is about to ask what is going on, she hears it. The same obnoxious voice that always seems to put her in a bad mood. Out of all the people who are calling out to Marco, it had to be her.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind is drifting on unpleasant things and only the sound of an exasperated sigh is enough to pull her attention to Marco. An apologetic smile on his face as he stares at [y/n]. “Seems like I’m needed elsewhere, yoi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like it.” [y/n] huffs, her annoyance obvious in both tone and visage. </p><p> </p><p>“Talk to you soon?” His bright smile caught her off-guard, causing for a weird chemical reaction in her heart because [y/n] is sure something exploded, how else could she explain the odd stutter of her heart. Her response is a curt nod, the only thing she feels more than capable enough of handling and Marco quickly leaves the library, looking over his shoulder a last time before meeting the one person [y/n] does not want to see him with.</p><p> </p><p>Attention back on the opened page before her, [y/n] suddenly feels down. Her reason for highly disliking that woman who was calling her mate has everything to do with their incomplete mate bond—among other reasons. [y/n] can’t ask the man anything because she hasn’t put any effort into getting closer with him, for him to listen to such a selfish request would be unheard of.</p><p> </p><p>She feels weak and useless. After everything that happened, she can’t even fend for herself and had to ask others for help when things turned dark. Then today, Marco could hear the woman’s voice with ease while [y/n] had to strain her hearing. </p><p> </p><p>The undeniable truth is that she is weak. Her werewolf senses are almost non-existent, except when transformed, and strength is a laughing joke. Casting a single glance at Marco, anyone could tell the man is a trained alpha, strong and steadfast, unwavering in the eyes of danger and has full control over his wolf. It makes her wonder, why would he even want her as his mate? With skills like his, not to mention his heritage, he could get anyone he wanted, anyone who is a better match than her and could grant him pups. He could do better than her.</p><p> </p><p>But the truth hurts.</p><p> </p><p>And still, Marco isn’t looking at anybody else. His sweet and caring nature shows whenever she is around, ignoring the times when his alpha ego makes itself present when pushed. He cares for her, that much is shown when he jumped in the middle of an attack to safe her, staying afterwards and watching over her wounds. Everything he has done was with the intention to help her; saving her.</p><p> </p><p>Saving his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was all there is to it. Their mate bond being the only thing that mattered to Marco and thus rescuing her. His only reason for coming to her aid and putting himself in harm’s way because of the unseen bond they share, instincts that tell him to save his mate. For all she knows he isn’t even interested in her, only his instincts making him care for her. Alpha’s can be like that, driven by instincts and disregarding logic along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts slip deeper into the canyon her mind supplies. Nowhere to hold herself back and brace for the inevitable fall, tumbling down the steep rockslide. All and every rational thoughts are thrown out the window as she worries about the realness of their mate bond, questioning if she secretly hangs on to something that might not be there as anxiety and its cousin depression pull her deeper into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“—re you alright?” Izo’s voice breaks the spell of her glooming thoughts and [y/n] gazes up to the crossdresser in minor distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Her voice trembles, croaking out the few words with trouble as her mind gradually returns to its former state.</p><p> </p><p>A hand reaches out but [y/n] doesn’t react, feeling a little out of it and not noticing Izo’s attempt to reach her until he touches her cheekbone. Delicate fingers swipe over the skin and that is when she understands what is going on as tears still cling to her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying, did someone mess with you?” His usual soft tone is jagged with growing anger, darker than she has ever heard from the man.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] shakes her head, pushing the hand on her face away in the process, and wipes the tears from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, I don’t mind kicking some ass for whatever dumbass did something stupid.” The man insists, pulling a tissue out of nowhere for [y/n] to blow her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for ass kicking, Izo, it’s alright.” A small chuckle leaves her at the image of Izo running after Marco, literally kicking ass. What a sight would that be; a badass omega chasing after a shocked alpha who has no idea what is going on.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment she can feel her thoughts derail, plunging back into the darkness she narrowly escaped with Izo’s arrival. She takes a deep breath to gather herself again before facing the man beside her. “It’s just… bad thoughts, nothing more. I’m good now, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Worry is painstakingly obvious in the crossdresser’s face, the tiniest of wrinkles appear with his frown, yet the man doesn’t ask more questions. Slowly his attention shifts to that of the book before [y/n], diverting the subject by talking about what they planned on doing in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. We left at instincts, what have you read till now?”</p><p> </p><p>Focusing back on the page before her, scanning the text she was reading before Marco so gracefully appeared. Something about that memory sparks her heart and a light flush spreads over her cheeks, which Izo takes note of and finds highly interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Spare a story for a friend?” Izo quips, eagerly moving to the chair across from [y/n]. His brown eyes sparkling with curiosity as he impatiently awaits an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“ N-nothing.” At the stutter and the deepening flush Izo’s grin widens, expectantly staring up at [y/n] who in turn evades eye contact. “We just talked… a bit, nothing more.” Immediately regretting saying anything more because the man’s interest only seems to grow.</p><p> </p><p>A lingering hum that holds the slightest touch of amusement leaves Izo. “Did you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And if I recall, we’re not friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” feigning hurt with a hand gripping to his chest. “And here I thought we were best friends.” The exasperated eyeroll didn’t affect Izo in the slightest as the man starts laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So now that we concluded that, how about—”</p><p> </p><p>“Marco said something that gotten me curious.” [y/n] cuts the man off. He already knows Marco was here so why bother trying to hide that information, besides, their earlier conversation made her curious.</p><p> </p><p>Izo looks at her in confusion so [y/n] explains, “well… I’m not sure how to ask this but, is there a reason why you’re able to teach things like these so well?” [y/n] is not surprised at the astonished look on Izo’s face, her question basically appeared out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m a little lost here.” He admits with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Marco said you were one of the best to teach me about these things, it sounded like there’s a reason for that. Ah, but I’m sorry for snooping. You don’t need to answer that.” In the spur of the moment [y/n] forgotten about the fact that while she is asking personal information about someone, she hasn’t shared anything related to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Izo thinks it over, weaving his way through her horrible phrased question before recognition shows on his face. “No it’s alright dear, I don’t mind sharing that.” Added with a little wink and [y/n] stares in confusion, astonished that Izo would talk to openly to someone that likes to keep to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not have told me a lot about yourself, but just like you I happen to be converted too.” His statement casual, as if reciting today’s weather.</p><p> </p><p>Conflicted confusion swirls within her because [y/n] is certain she never said a thing about her past nor the way she became a werewolf in the first place. Which leads her to one question only, how did this man find out about that?</p><p> </p><p>“From one changeling to another, it’s noticeable in the way you act. Most won’t notice these tiny shifts in one’s behavior but I can see it in the way you refer and speak about humans, tend to take on their lifestyle and how some of your beliefs match that of humans.” Izo explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling me it’s obvious?” [y/n] all but shrieks, absentmindedly questioning why this is bothering her that much.</p><p> </p><p>“For those who converted as we did, maybe, I’m not sure myself.” Izo shrugs his should dismissively, not finding it an important matter before his eyes meet the startled [e/c] of [y/n]. “You don’t need to worry about it, there are more than enough Were’s in this pack that are converted as there are blood born. Converted doesn’t make you any less a werewolf than others.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words makes her feel better, if only a little. Memories of being bullied and told that she was nothing more than a dirty street dog gradually resurface, remembering the laughing and teasing combined with physical beating while nobody bothered to help her out. She was looked down upon for being converted, hearing someone call her differently than being worthless makes her heart feel light in ways [y/n] has never experienced.</p><p> </p><p>“After all, aren’t we all children of the sea.” The statement got her attention and [y/n] furrows her brows in confusion, wondering what Izo meant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s something Pops would say if we were feeling down. He never allowed us to despise our parentage or the fact some of us aren’t born wolves, in his eyes we’re all the same. All struggling with our things and all wanting to help those who deserve it. We’re a family.” A wistful smile gracing Izo’s face as he remembers something dear to him.</p><p> </p><p>From stories that come and go about this pack, none of them describe their bond with familial ties. They go about the horrors and terrors, a pack standing like an army and flattening those in their way. Stark contrast to everything [y/n] has seen up to this point. That includes what Izo just said. His revelation about their Alpha—their Pops—was nothing she expected, but hearing those words only makes her more curious about the man who gathered so many different faces that want to become a part of his self-proclaimed family.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought you would be like me; turned.” [y/n] absentmindedly comments. Izo’s earlier statement about the pack makes her wonder about many things at the same time, but she feels nothing but uncertain on putting those questions to words. She opts for the other part in the man’s revelation that leaves her with question marks, that being the fact he is not a blood born wolf. Grace and knowledgeable is what he is on everything regarding werewolves, it is only natural that [y/n] thought he would be born as one.</p><p> </p><p>Izo smiles at her, soft and understanding. “Something that still baffles me at times.” He jokes with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Why though?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to know?” He inquires, a look on his face that [y/n] can’t quite understand.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I-I don’t wanna push you in telling something you don’t want.” She hastily responds, scrabbling to find her words and holding her hands up in a placating gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to freak out, [y/n]. I’ve lived for some time now and I came to terms with myself, in all honesty, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His face portraying contentment and serenity. “If you’re interested in listening, I’m willing to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Excitement brews within her and [y/n] nods, not trusting her lips to speak of anything intelligent. Patiently she waits for the man to find his words, both of them settling comfortable in their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it all started when I was… sixteen years old? I suppose somewhere along that range. Either way, at that time I noticed I was more interested in boys and found girls only fun for discussing clothes and such.” Izo chuckles at the memories that came along.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents didn’t like it as much and forbade me to come home with a guy. So naturally I did the one thing that would piss my parents off; I went out with the bad-boy of town. Well, before him there had been some others to keep the bed warm but this guy was known for being street thug material.” [y/n] stares at Izo in bewilderment, her eyes the size of dinnerplates and if they weren’t attached to her skull, they would have hit the table by now, including her jaw. <em>That</em> was far from anything she had expected of Izo.</p><p> </p><p>The crossdresser picked up on this as he starts to snicker. “If you thought your ‘dear old Izo’ was a saint, you’re wrong.” Even going as far to add in a cheeky wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, no, err…” [y/n] answers a bit too fast and perplexed. “I mean, not to offend you or anything, but I didn’t expect that when you look so innocent.” Recovering her previous slip up smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fret it, wouldn’t be the first time someone said that. But thank you girl. So where was I?” Izo ponders for a brief moment before remembering where he left off.” Hmm, yes, the bad-boy. For names sake we’re going to call him Ted, and for your busy little nose; I have my reasons for hiding his real name.” Izo taps her nose softly as [y/n] stares at him in question, wondering why he wants to keep the boy’s identity hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“Things were really working out between Ted and I; we were together for almost a year and a half before my parents found out and naturally became pissed. After a ‘hearty’ discussion, I left my home and went out on my own. By that time I was done with their ways of wanting to control me, finally seeing the light and standing up for myself to do the things I always envisioned myself as.”</p><p> </p><p>With her entire focus on the man before her, [y/n] is completely absorbed into the historical bubble provided by Izo. Both too absentminded to notice the new presence entering the library with them.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to Ted and told him everything. For a bad-boy, he had a heart of gold and said I could come live with him and his family, so I did just that. Living there for a few months until I stated to notice the little things that were off, it made me confront Ted about the oddities that made no sense to me. After some careful prodding I got him to explain everything to me, from how they’re werewolves to how they’ve come to live here, even gotten some historical facts about his pack and its predecessors. Most of what happened is still a large gap in my memory, so excuse my lack of knowledge on certain things.” Izo chuckles before gathering himself again, taking a moment to remember what happened at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally I was pissed. I mean, we had been dating for something close to two years and he never felt the need to tell me anything. It… caused a fight which lead me to hang out with his dad more often than not. At that time I picked up my interest for crossdressing because I loved it, even learned to make my own clothes with the help of Ted’s mother. The old man really admired my determination and would praise my work, always doing his best to lift my spirits when he felt I was down.”</p><p> </p><p>The unidentified presence in the room stops little ways from the duo, eavesdropping on their conversation while remaining hidden in the shadows provided by the large bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually his dad managed to get me and Ted to talk things through. While it took some time… we made up and went back to be a happy couple again.” An adorable smile spreads over his face and [y/n] wonders who this ‘Ted’ guy really is.</p><p> </p><p>“After that Ted began explaining a little more about werewolves, including mates. He did his best though because he had very little knowledge about that. But I can still remember the day when he said we might be mates. He could feel it within him, knowing that our bond would only grow stronger if I decided to convert and become one of them. And as much as I loved him, I wasn’t sure if I should to it. Imagining life as a werewolf would mean a big change for me, there were so many things I still didn’t know and it made me unsure.”</p><p> </p><p>“About a week passed since Ted’s revelation, both of us were actually nearing our eighteenth birthday, the day after which we would know who our mates are. And believe me, in that entire week I had been thinking things over so much that it was all I did those days, turned every stone as to quell my worries and find my answer. Eventually I decided to do it. Not only would I become some supernatural being, I would also gain a strong bond with the man I loved.”</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] feels emotional in several ways at the same time. She never thought about things the way Izo did, how it would be to have the option to agree or decline and then agree because you are willing to spend time with someone dear to you. Bring a simple relationship up to something that cannot be broken by anything but death.</p><p> </p><p>She can only remember her own hate for being changed against her will. And now that she found her mate, things aren’t easier for her. But what Izo said, she can’t help but agree. She is a supernatural being and the bond she shares with Marco is one that humans can never comprehend, not even those that have found their werewolf mate. A bond between werewolves is unyielding and sacred even.</p><p> </p><p>“We talked to his dad and he converted me. Worst. Fucking. Experience. Ever! I mean, the bite hurt and all, but I can’t even remember anything that happened after that. Yet that first shift… I thought I was dying! Everything hurts and sucked, I was on bedrest the entire day after and my body felt like painful pudding. I remember regretting the decision so much when I was on that bed.” [y/n] fully understands Izo’s struggle. After all, she had felt similar after her first shift.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, to conclude this book from my past, I learned everything I could about werewolves before and even after I became one. You wanted to know why Marco referred to me as the best possible person, and that would be the reason. I had to learn everything myself, went through books and scrips, even asked around to gather more info and that gave me the knowledge I hold today.”</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst by both werewolves in the library, the figure had never left and is slowly stalking closer. Maintaining a distance and sticking to the shadows so it would not be noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“But what happened with Ted? You said… you said <em>loved</em>, what happened?” [y/n] finds herself asking before her actions become clear to her. Sometimes her mind works in mysterious ways, such as now when it demands an answer for the rest of the story.</p><p> </p><p>Izo, to his credit, doesn’t look the slightest bit of surprised by her sudden questioning. “Loved is the best description of what he had, because our love didn’t last.” His response calm, indifferent even as it appears to [y/n] that he is unbothered by it.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, her lips move before her brain comprehends what is being said. “But why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out of the two of us, I was the oldest actually. I turned eighteen before Ted and knew immediately that we were not meant to be, there was no question about that. For Ted the news hit hard, he locked me out because he wasn’t sure on how to deal with this. It sounds harsh, and it was to be honest, but he really believed we were more, that we’d be mates and stay together forever.” </p><p> </p><p>The sad look in his eyes causes [y/n] to cringe about her question, she only wanted to feed her own curiosity but not to hurt the man. Moving to say something, to tell Izo that he doesn’t need to explain her everything, the man cuts her off before she could form the first syllable.</p><p> </p><p>“It had taken some time but once we started talking, we were able to put aside our differences. This time it really wasn’t easy, but we managed. Although we never went back to being lovers, we became casual friends that… just have a bit of shared history.”</p><p> </p><p>The hiding figure slowly makes its way closer to the duo. Their paths only divided by a single bookshelf and they have yet to acknowledge its presence.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, a few weeks after, I met Thatch. From the first moment we saw each other, we both knew what we were. The idiot tried really hard to make a good impression so he could whoo me, but I never acknowledged his advances. Thinking back, I might have driven him insane with my indifferent behavior, but I couldn’t get used to the fact that I’d be spending time with anyone else but Ted.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then he finally did and we lived happily ever after!” The hidden figure exposes himself with a loud exclamation, causing for a horrified yelp to escape [y/n]. </p><p> </p><p>Izo, however, holds an adorable smile on his face when turning to meet the pompadour man that jumped from behind one of the bookshelves. His reaction making it clear that he had known of Thatch’s arrival but felt no need to let [y/n] in on that. Wearing a goofy grin, Thatch makes his way over to his mate, not noticing how [y/n] tries to calm her raging heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you eavesdropping, my dear?” Izo asks slightly annoyed, yet his face looks absent of any annoyance. And as Thatch leans down for a chaste kiss, his lips curl into a content smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe me when I say I happened to be nearby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a change.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, yes, I was listening in on your conversation.” Thatch states proudly, smug grin on his face that is replaced with a yelp as Izo pinched his side.</p><p> </p><p>While Thatch complains about Izo abusing him, the crossdresser turns his attention back to the [h/c] woman on the other side of the table. “He’s right, it might’ve taken him some time…” he eyes Thatch with a look of scrutiny, “but he managed to win me over.”</p><p> </p><p>The goofy smiles on their faces makes [y/n] slightly uncomfortable, not only because she feels like a third wheel but also because something deep inside her desperately wants what they share. While a part of her isn’t in agreement on the matter, despite how much she craves it, [y/n] is also afraid of her own past and how history might repeat itself when she lets herself into a more vulnerable situation.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as these looming thought come they go, with a shake of her head to clear her mind again. She shouldn’t dwell on unpleasant feelings like these.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your previous pack?” She asks genuinely, wondering how the pack took to the news of Izo finding a mate outside of their own. “I-I mean, I take it that you were a part of their pack. Wasn’t it difficult to leave them?” [y/n] quickly explains as both men give her questioning looks.</p><p> </p><p>“In truth, leaving them wasn’t so bad.” Izo chuckles at the wistful smile on Thatch’s face. “After all; you can almost call it a crime to purposely separate mates. They need one another.” The look in the crossdresser’s eyes is something that [y/n] can’t discern, but she feels like those words have a double meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Silence falls over them, dragging the earlier jolly mood down and leaving an awkward presence in the air. [y/n] is deep in thought, knowing what Izo is referring to but she has a hard time dealing with anything remotely close to that subject.</p><p> </p><p>Both men take notice in her sudden downturn of mood, their strained smiles masking the worry they feel as they know what she is thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Thatch starts, effectively pulling the pondering woman from her gloomy thoughts. “I came by to get you two for lunch. It’s probably done by now, so let’s head to the dining room.” The pompadour man jovially suggests. And even with such a bright grin, [y/n] can see the strain in his usual chipper behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Izo claps his hands and agrees with Thatch before turning to meet [y/n]. “How about we talk about learning new things after lunch, I’m pretty sure I can find something new to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit remorseful, [y/n] agrees with a nod of her head, not wanting them to feel bad for her. Swiftly they return the books to their respective spots before leaving the bright and comfortable library in the prospect of lunch.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] joins the couple as they lead her to the dining room. Uncertainty broods within her with every step they take. Even though some time has passed since her first arrival, [y/n] is still uncomfortable around the others, especially when almost everyone is together for lunch or dinner. The reason isn’t that they did something bad to her, more along the lines that she is not used to having that many people around her at all times. No matter the situation, it leaves [y/n] in a love-hate affair. Loving the people around her and the attention that comes along with it, while hating when they get too close for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>And despite that, there is only one person she loves to see the most, even if she keeps denying that fact. But a quick scan of the room shows that a certain blond is nowhere to be seen. And remembering the last person that requested his attention leaves a bad taste in her mouth. <em>That</em> should be the last person Marco spends his time with.</p><p> </p><p>Before her mind can conjure any weird thoughts she doesn’t have the strength to deal with, [y/n] shakes her head. That is not important, right now she needs to focus on learning how to control her instincts and such, that is what’s important—even though she wants to see her mate close by and not near that skank.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing at the derailing of her thoughts once more, [y/n] decides to ask Izo something she wanted to bring up for some time now. “Say…” her voice sounding oddly calm for someone who was close to a mental breakdown not even a few seconds ago, “would it be possible to train shifting?” A hint of uncertainty laced in her voice as she turns to Izo, who is walking hand-in-hand with Thatch.</p><p> </p><p>Izo turns so face her, a contemplative look on his face as his fingers wrap around his chin. Their absence from the group causes for curious looks, both the remaining commanders and their respective mates staring in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Training your shifts…” Izo drawls, tapping a finger against his chin. “You can’t control your shifts then?” He questions as his eyes fall back on her frame. With each passing day her growth is starting to show now that she looks stronger and more healthy than before her arrival here.</p><p> </p><p>[y/n] shakes her head, moving to explain how much she struggles with the full moons as Izo gets and epiphany. “Ohh, in that case I think I know exactly who could help you out with that. Don’t worry though, even if I can’t help you with this one, I know someone who is a good choice on this matter.” The last part is quickly added as Izo took note of the apprehension on her face at the mention of someone else teaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything will be fine; I can guarantee that.” Izo claps a hand on her shoulder and shows his brightest smile. “Now let’s eat before lunch gets cold and Thatch scolds us.” Chuckling, Izo maneuverers [y/n] towards the largest table and sits her down beside him, as always leaving her with no choice but to eat with the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starting tomorrow school picks up again, so writing will take a little longer again due to less free time :c</p><p>Despite that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter that revealed a bit about Izo's past. Let me know what you think of it! :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not an update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that I didn't give up on this fic!</p>
<p>I'd like to apologize for not updating this fic for the past months. School's really sucking the life out of me and I find it hard to combine studying at home with my own spare time. But that isn't the main reason why I left this fic hanging for so long. I kinda lost my interest in it...</p>
<p>You see, when I started this, like almost a year ago when I came up with the idea, I wanted it to be an OC fic instead of a reader fic. But my own fears of people not liking my OC and therefore disliking the fic made me change things around. And it worked pretty well... till now. For me it doesn't feel like my own work at the moment cuz it isn't as personal as it was before, and that kinda leaves me feeling empty whenever I want to write for it. And don't get me wrong, I love this fic! I still have so many ideas and about 6 or more chapters in the making with many more to come. <br/>But it isn't going to work as a reader fic anymore. At least, not for me that is. </p>
<p>I want to apologize to everyone who came here looking for a fun werewolf reader fic. From next chapter on everything will be changed to my original idea. (this sounds so dramatic while in fact those are small changes xD)</p>
<p>The reason for everything to take this long is because while I'm fixing old chapters with the name of my OC and such, I'm also fixing all the mistakes I find, and that means checking all 14 posted chapters and 64k written words and rewriting parts for it. And ngl that's kinda draining lol xD<br/>The previous chapters haven't changed all that much and the major changes would be the introduction of my OC Ryoko Khan—but that's still not that big of a difference from what was already written. </p>
<p>Right now I'm working on the 6th chapter and after they are all done, and I finished the newest chapter, I'll (re)post them all. This lil piece shall be deleted at that time :3</p>
<p>So again I'd like to say I'm sorry for ignoring this work and then throwing in such a major change all of a sudden. If you'd want to know more or don't understand something, feel free to leave a comment and I'll answer you as best I can!</p>
<p>I wish you all the best and thank you for your support!! 💙💙</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try my best and explain things along the story and hopefully give you a better idea of how things work, if you have any questions then feel free to ask away. I'll answer them to my best extent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>